Chandelier
by Delevingne
Summary: Haruno Sakura memiliki kepentingan menemui Uchiha Sasuke untuk masa depan bisnisnya, dan Uchiha Sasuke memiliki kepentingan menemui Haruno Sakura untuk masa depan Ibunya dan juga dirinya. Apa yang selanjutnya terjadi?/"Menikahlah denganku dan aku akan membantumu apapun yang kau mau."/Bahkan, jika Sasuke mengetahui rahasia terkelam Sakura yang selama ini disembunyikannya?
1. Chapter 1

"Uuh… Ahh…Hmm.."

Anak-anak yang menyaksikan video itu tertawa keras. Video yang menunjukkan sebuah seks dengan dua lelaki yang berkisar seumuran dengannya atau lebih tua darinya.

Dia tidak bisa menahan air matanya lebih lama lagi ketika menyaksikan video itu dari kejauhan. Mengabaikan komentar pedas teman-temannya yang mulai mengganggunya atau tatapan para murid sekolahnya yang seakan menjatuhkannya.

Memang benar. Dia sudah jatuh ke lubang tidak berdasar yang disebut kematian.

Video itu tersebar pagi tadi. Saat murid-murid berkumpul ketika bel istirahat berbunyi. Jelas sekali pelakunya adalah seniornya atau teman seangkatannya, ia tidak tahu. Ia tidak bisa memikirkannya sejauh itu.

Video seksnya bersama dua laki-laki dengan wajah dan bagian tubuh telanjang mereka di _blur_ dengan baik, membuat dirinya tidak bisa mengenali dengan jelas siapa mereka. Yang pasti, mereka memanipulasinya dengan mudah dan dibantu dengan teknologi canggih masa kini semakin menyempurnakan niat jahat mereka padanya.

Dua video yang tidak pernah dia tahu kesebar luas di kalangan sekolah. Video yang berisikan dia masturbasi di atas meja makan dan dirinya yang disetubuhi dua lelaki yang secara total tidak diketahui. Bahkan, warna rambut yang mungkin bisa dia kenali, benar-benar dihilangkan. Dia menyerah.

"Well, masih memiliki tekad kuat untuk pergi duduk di kelas rupanya setelah video memalukanmu tersebar," goda gadis berambut panjang dengan mata birunya memicing tajam pada dirinya.

Dia bangkit dari kursinya setelah mengambil tas punggungnya. Berlari ke luar kelas dengan tangisan yang tertahan. Tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan selain menutup diri dari dunia luar untuk selama-lamanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Chandelier**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura menyentuh bahunya yang terasa pegal dengan sebelah tangannya. Ia memejamkan matanya, menikmati sensasi rasa pijatan yang ia berikan pada bahunya. Rasa sakit dan terasa ngilu bercampur menjadi satu.

"Sakura, kau sudah lelah. Pulanglah."

Suara Yamanaka Ino yang lembut membuat kedua matanya kembali membuka. Sakura hanya mampu mengeluarkan desahan dan kembali memijit bahunya.

"Kau besok libur. Gunakanlah waktumu untuk pergi berlibur atau pergi ke sebuah tempat pijat dan spa agar lebih rileks," tutur Ino lembut. Matanya sedikit menyipit ketika melihat wajah Sakura yang beberapa kali meringis karena rasa sakit di bahunya.

Sakura membuka matanya, ia meminum gelas terakhir kopi susunya dan merapikan kertas-kertasnya. "Kau benar. Aku tidak kembali ke rumah sejak tiga hari yang lalu. Tapi, aku harus mengerjakan proyek ini. Ini benar-benar menguntungkan kita, Ino."

Ino mendengus. "Kau bisa menyelesaikannya setelah kau libur. Pihak hotel memberikanmu waktu dua minggu untuk menyelesaikannya," Ino melirik kertas dengan gambar sebuah hotel besar yang digambar oleh Sakura. "Kau sudah menyelesaikan separuh dari gambar itu. Kau bisa menyempurnakannya nanti. Atau ketika kau berada di rumah, kau bisa menyelesaikannya. Santai saja."

Sakura menatap sketsa gedung yang ia buat lirih. Berhari-hari ia habiskan untuk menggambar sketsa gedung yang akan dipergunakan untuk membangun sebuah hotel mewah di pusat kota.

"Baiklah."

Ino tersenyum manis. "Aku akan merapikan semua kekacauan sialan ini. Kau pulang saja, aku menyuruh supir untuk membawa kendaraanmu. Kau tidak bisa menyetir malam ini. Kau kelelahan, Sakura."

Sakura hendak membuka mulutnya lagi sebelum suara tegas Ino menginterupsinya.

"Tidak ada bantahan."

Sakura hanya bisa mendesah tetapi kemudian tersenyum.

.

.

Sakura membuka rumah mungilnya dengan kunci yang ia bawa. Semenjak sang Ayah pergi meninggalkannya dalam kecelakaan mobil tiga tahun yang lalu, Sakura hanya ditinggalkan sebuah rumah sederhana yang menjadi tempatnya tumbuh selama dua puluh lima tahun ini.

Ia sendiri tidak pernah memusingkan mengenai harta warisan sang Ayah yang tersimpan rapi di dalam bank yang ia sendiri tidak tahu dimana. Sakura tidak pernah menanyakan hal itu secara pribadi pada sang Ayah. Mereka memiliki ikatan yang buruk ketika Sakura memilih untuk keluar dari sekolah menengah atas dan memilih untuk belajar sendiri di rumah.

Dia tidak kuat dengan semua olok-olokkan dan hinaan yang menimpa dirinya karena video sialan itu.

Ayahnya baru mengetahuinya setelah Karin, sepupunya yang menjadi senior di sekolahnya, memberitahukan pada sang Ayah.

Sakura tidak begitu melihat bagaimana reaksi Ayahnya karena wajahnya yang ia sembunyikan di dalam lipatan tangannya dan menangis keras-keras di sana ketika suara Ayahnya yang keras seakan menampar tubuh rapuhnya.

Semenjak itu, sang Ayah memiliki jarak yang tidak bisa Sakura raih seperti sebelumnya. Hanya sang Ayah yang ia miliki ketika Ibunya pergi meninggalkannya seorang diri dan menikah dengan pria muda yang jauh dibawah umurnya.

Hanya Karin yang satu-satunya menjadi dekat dengannya. Wanita itu memiliki ikatan yang kuat dengannya setelah pertengkaran hebat antara Sakura dengan Ayahnya. Hanya Karin yang diperkenankan tinggal serumah dengannya di saat sang Ayah pergi untuk urusan bisnis. Tapi, semenjak kematian sang Ayah, Karin juga memutuskan kedekatan mereka dan memilih untuk memberikan jarak yang jauh antara dirinya dan Sakura.

Sakura melempar tasnya ke atas sofa besarnya. Mengambil sebotol anggur dari dalam kulkas dan menuangkannya ke dalam gelas. Sakura butuh anggur untuk meringankan beban tubuhnya yang terasa berat. Kepalanya sedikit pusing dan ia memutuskan untuk langsung tidur tanpa harus membersihkan dirinya terlebih dahulu.

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke melangkah tergesa-gesa menuju kamar rumah sakit dimana sang Ibu sedang terbaring lemah dengan alat-alat listrik berat yang menancap di tubuh kurusnya.

Ia langsung memutar kemudi mobilnya ketika pihak rumah sakit menghubunginya kalau kondisi sang Ibu kembali menurun dan harus segera dilarikan ke ruang gawat darurat untuk ditangani lebih lanjut lagi.

Sasuke sudah menghubungi Ayahnya namun nihil, sebagai anggota dewan di Jepang, Ayahnya memiliki kesibukan yang jelas sekali tidak bisa diganggu oleh siapapun bahkan dengan keluarganya sendiri.

Terkadang, ia ingin sekali membenci Ayahnya, namun ia tidak bisa.

Dokter yang menangani sang Ibu keluar dari dalam ruangan. Dia melepas masker penutup hidungnya, menatap Sasuke yang memandangnya penuh cemas.

"Nyonya Uchiha baik-baik saja. Jantungnya sedikit memiliki tekanan yang membuat kondisinya menurun drastis. Seingatku, empat jam yang lalu Tuan Uchiha datang ke sini untuk menjenguk Nyonya."

Sakura mengerutkan dahinya. "Benarkah?"

Dokter berkacamata tebal itu mengangguk mantap. "Aku sangat yakin. Kau bisa bertanya langsung dengan suster yang merawat Ibumu."

Sasuke mengangguk setelah mengucapkan terima kasih. Kondisi sang Ibu kembali stabil setelah rumah sakit menanganinya dengan cepat sebelum terjadinya komplikasi yang lebih parah lagi. Sasuke berulang kali menghubungi sang Ayah, tetapi tidak diangkat.

Kedua tangannya terkepal di dalam saku jasnya. Sasuke baru saja kembali dari kantor, ingin pulang untuk makan malam dan berganti pakaian setelah itu pergi ke rumah sakit untuk menunggu sang Ibu yang terbaring lemah di atas ranjang satu tahun yang lalu karena penyakit jantungnya.

Dokter menyarankan operasi dan Sasuke menyetujuinya. Ia melakukan apapun agar sang Ibu bisa sembuh. Dia tidak perlu meminta persetujuan sang Ayah yang jelas-jelas menolak operasi itu dengan alasan yang tidak Sasuke mengerti. Namun, Sasuke tetap bersikeras untuk memaksa sang dokter agar melakukan operasi pembedahan pada sang Ibu.

Namun, sayangnya operasi itu baru bisa dilaksanakan ketika kondisi Ibunya bergerak stabil dan segala kemungkinan yang terjadi akan sangat kecil jika kondisi sang Ibu stabil dan normal.

Pintu kamar terbuka, Sasuke menatap lirih ketika Ibunya membuka matanya setelah melewati masa-masa sulit menghadapi penyakit mematikannya. Perawat memberikannya waktu untuk berbicara dengan sang Ibu.

Sasuke masuk ke dalam ruangan dengan pakaian khususnya, sorot matanya tampak terluka ketika sang Ibu perlahan-lahan membuka matanya dan menatap matanya.

"Sasuke, kau disini?"

Sasuke mengerjapkan matanya yang berair. Ia tidak mungkin menangis di depan sang Ibu. Ia tidak ingin membuat Ibunya semakin sedih. "Tentu, Ibu. Aku takut sekali."

Ibunya tersenyum disaat selang penyalur makanan masih menempel di pipi dan masuk melalui sudut mulutnya.

"Ayahmu datang berkunjung tadi pagi," Sasuke mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada sang Ibu yang tampak bergetar. "Dia benar-benar akan mencalonkan diri menjadi perdana menteri setelah kekuasaan Yujin runtuh. Kau tahu apa akibatnya jika Ayahmu naik tahta menjadi perdana menteri di Negara ini?"

Sasuke tanpa sengaja melepas tautan tangannya dengan sang Ibu yang berlinang air mata di depannya. Sasuke memundurkan tubuhnya tanpa sadar, mulai menjauh ketika sang Ibu memanggilnya dengan nada lirih dan terluka.

Tidak akan hanya ada dua orang yang terluka nanti, tapi akan ada orang lain yang terluka setelah ini. Sasuke sangat yakin itu.

.

.

Sakura mengambil semangkuk sarapannya yang berisi salad sayur-sayuran dan segelas susu hangat. Biasanya, ia akan menyantap sereal yang diberi susu dingin atau sepiring kacang-kacangan agar tubuhnya tetap fit dan bugar. Ia sudah menjalani rutinitasnya selama dua tahun belakangan ini.

Sakura memilih untuk beristirahat di rumah dan menghabiskan waktu untuk membersihkan kebun belakang dan juga beberapa ruangan tak terpakai bekas sang Ayah dulu. Sudah berhari-hari ia melupakannya. Mungkin ruangan itu sudah dipenuhi dengan sarang laba-laba atau tempat beranaknya tikus-tikus kecil yang sangat dibenci Sakura.

Petugas koran belum melemparkan korannya pagi ini. Sakura memilih untuk menyalakan televisi dan melihat kabar terbaru dari dunia luar yang tak pernah disentuhnya selama ini.

Selama lima tahun belakangan ini, Sakura tidak pernah berpergian keluar rumah selain membeli pakaian atau belanja bulanan untuknya. Dia juga tidak lagi berkunjung ke apartemen Karin semenjak sang Ayah meninggal. Karin tidak pernah menghubunginya atau sekedar berbasa-basi mengajaknya untuk minum kopi bersama. Karin melupakannya, tentu saja.

Sakura mengerutkan dahinya ketika sosok Uchiha Fugaku ada di layar televisinya sedang menggelar jumpa _pers_ yang biasa dilakukan anggota dewan yang lain. Sang Ayah, Haruno Kizashi juga pernah melakukan hal yang sama dulu, tapi seingatnya, jabatan Uchiha Fugaku jauh lebih tinggi dari Ayahnya. Tidak heran, jika pria itu sangat terkenal di Negara ini.

Sakura memakan saladnya dalam diam. Ia mendengarkan secara seksama apa yang dikatakan pria yang Sakura taksir berumur lima puluh tahun ke atas itu dengan wajah serius. Ia benar-benar ingin tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Uchiha Fugaku selanjutnya.

" _Aku akan mencalonkan diri menjadi Perdana Menteri selanjutnya setelah masa Yujin akan berakhir."_

Sakura menarik sudut bibirnya, tersenyum ketika Uchiha Fugaku dengan lantang menyebut keinginannya di masa depan. Ia tidak bisa menampik fakta kalau Uchiha Fugaku sangat berjasa di kelasnya. Sebagai anggota dewan, dia banyak melakukan perubahan-perubahan yang bertujuan untuk kepentingan rakyat dan banyak dari mereka yang menyukainya. Sakura sendiri terkena dampaknya.

Fasilitas umum yang rusak juga diperbaiki karena usulan dan tindakan tegas darinya. Para petindak kriminal diberi hukuman yang berat atas perbuatan-perbuatannya dan itu sangat membantu masyarakat yang hidup tinggal di kota besar seperti Sakura.

Sakura menyuap salad terakhirnya dan menoleh ke arah pintu ketika bunyi ketukan mengusiknya. Sakura meminum separuh susunya dan pergi untuk melihat siapa tamunya.

"Selamat pagi, Nona Haruno."

Sakura membuka pintunya agar lebih lebar lagi. Ia menyuruh sosok pria berambut perak masuk dan duduk di ruang tamunya. Memberikannya segelas air putih dan pria itu mengucapkan kata terima kasih dengan lugas.

"Aku Yamaji, aku pengacara Tuan Kizashi," lanjutnya.

Sakura menghembuskan napas lega ketika mendengarnya. Ia takut jika orang ini adalah salah satu dari pelaku kejahatan atau apapun perampok yang berkedok orang penting agar lebih mudah mengambil barang-barang di rumahnya.

Ketika pria itu memberikan identitas resminya, Sakura sangat percaya padanya. Ayahnya memang tidak pernah mengatakan sesuatu tentang kehidupan pribadinya selain untuk dirinya. Ia tidak pernah ingin Sakura tahu apa yang pernah di alaminya selama menjabat sebagai anggota dewan dan bekerja selama separuh umur disana. Dalam waktu yang sangat lama, Sakura yakin, kalau Ayahnya pernah memiliki masalah yang berat dan ia tidak pernah menceritakannya pada siapapun.

Bahkan, tentang video itu…

"Ayahmu meninggalkan sebuah tanah yang telah dibangun penginapan berlantai dua di pinggir kota. Bersisian dengan taman bunga terbesar di Jepang, tanah itu satu-satunya menjadi warisanmu ketika Ayahmu meninggal tiga tahun lalu."

Sakura membulatkan matanya. "Mengapa kau baru mengatakannya sekarang?"

Pria itu memasang wajah menyesal. "Aku minta maaf. Aku benar-benar memiliki urusan yang sangat banyak ketika Ayahmu meninggal dalam kecelakaan mobil tiga tahun lalu. Aku baru sempat melihatnya beberapa bulan belakangan ini dan menulisnya secara resmi untukmu."

Sakura mendesah sebagai jawaban. Ia meremas tangannya kuat di atas pangkuannya.

"Apa adalagi selain ini yang Ayahku tinggalkan?"

Pria itu tampak gelisah di tempat duduknya dan Sakura berhasil menangkap wajah pucat pria itu sebelum akhirnya ia menyerah dan menggeleng mantap.

"Tidak ada. Hanya rumah ini dan penginapan di pinggir taman yang ada di bukit selatan."

Sakura menarik napasnya dalam-dalam.

"Baiklah."

Sakura menandatangani surat itu tanpa bertanya lebih jauh lagi. Urusannya dengan pengacara itu selesai sudah. Semua yang Ayahnya titipkan padanya, sudah disampaikan dengan baik pada Sakura. Ini juga salahnya karena ia tidak pernah mau terbuka dengan orang lain semenjak insiden memalukan itu. Sakura tidak ingin orang lain tahu video menjijikan itu setelah sang Ayah mengambil tindakan untuk menghapusnya dari seluruh situs yang tersebar sebelum adanya kekacauan lebih jauh lagi.

"Apakah, Ayahku pernah menceritakan hal lain padamu?" tanya Sakura hati-hati.

Pria itu tampak berpikir sebentar, "Ya. Mengenai kasus yang menimpa dirimu dan pihak kepolisian yang menutupnya karena tidak bisa menemukan pelakunya."

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan gemetar. "Aku mengerti."

Pria itu menunjukkan wajah menyesal yang berhasil tertangkap oleh lensa mata Sakura. Namun, Sakura sangat yakin kalau sang Ayah sudah mengupayakan segala cara untuk tidak membuatnya sedih di belakangnya dimana Sakura tidak mengetahuinya.

Kasus itu sudah ditutup bertahun-tahun yang lalu karena polisi tidak bisa menemukan siapa pelaku penyebar video itu dan siapa sosok laki-laki yang ada di video itu. Sakura sendiri juga mengupayakan segala cara agar penyebar dan pelaku yang memperkosanya waktu lalu berhasil tertangkap dan dijatuhi hukuman seberat-beratnya.

Pengacara sang Ayah segera bangkit dari kursinya dan berpamitan pada Sakura yang terlihat lebih membutuhkan waktu sendiri setelah kejadian yang seluruhnya menimpanya. Ketikadaan orang terdekat membuat Sakura lebih menghargai hidup dan tidak ingin membuat keadaannya jauh menderita lagi.

"Terima kasih atas bantuanmu." Sakura mengulurkan tangannya dan dijabat hangat oleh tangan besar pria itu. Dan mengundurkan diri untuk pergi.

Sakura menutup pintu rumahnya dan bergegas untuk membaca surat-surat yang ditulis oleh tangan Ayahnya sendiri yang Sakura tidak pernah baca sebelumnya. Surat itu sengaja dititipkan sang Ayah pada pengacara pribadinya untuk diserahkan kepadanya saat waktunya tiba nanti.

Kerutan di dahinya terlihat jelas ketika Sakura membaca tulisan terakhir yang terselip di ujung kertas yang berukuran kecil.

 _._

 _._

 _Berhati-hatilah dengan Karin._

.

.

Ino masuk dengan membawa dua gelas kopi panas dan cemilan ringan untuk mengisi waktu kosong mereka sejenak. Sakura mendorong jauh kertas dan pensilnya agar tidak terkena tumpahan air kopi.

Yamanaka Ino, Sakura tidak bisa menjelaskan secara detail bagaimana Ino sangat berarti baginya. Tumbuh bersama di lingkungan yang sama, membuat kedekatan mereka bagaikan sebuah saudara kandung antara satu sama lain. Ino terlahir sebagai anak tunggal dan Sakura pun sama. Mereka sama-sama tumbuh menjadi gadis dewasa tanpa lengkapnya sebuah keluarga.

Ayah Ino adalah seorang pemabuk yang tewas karena overdosis obat-obatan di sebuah klub malam. Dan semenjak saat itu, Ibu Ino memilih untuk merawat Ino seorang diri tanpa harus memikirkan untuk mencarikan Ayah baru bagi putrinya. Bekerja sebagai seorang sekretaris di sebuah bank ternama, membuat Ino hidup berkecukupan sampai ia lulus dengan nilai memuaskan dan bekerja bersama Sakura dalam membangun bisnis yang cukup maju.

Sedangkan Sakura sendiri berhasil masuk ke perguruan tinggi setelah melakukan ujian berulang kali agar ia bisa mendapatkan beasiswa selama bersekolah. Ia tidak ingin merepotkan sang Ayah lebih jauh lagi. Hubungan mereka berjalan tidak baik dan Sakura tidak ingin membebani sang Ayah dengan biaya-biaya sekolahnya.

Dan untuk masa lalu terkelam Sakura, hanya Ino yang mengetahuinya secara jelas dari mulutnya sendiri. Sakura memang berniat membaginya bersama sahabat seumur hidupnya, Ino. Hanya karena dia yang tidak pernah meninggalkan Sakura di hari-hari terberatnya sampai saat ini.

Ino meneguk kopi hitamnya sembari sesekali melirik Sakura yang melamun.

"Bagaimana harimu?"

Sakura tersenyum masam. "Baik. Aku membersihkan kebun belakang dan kamar Ayah. Sisanya hanya aku habiskan untuk makan dan tidur. Itu saja."

Ino tersenyum geli ketika melihat wajah bosan Sakura. "Kau terlihat menikmatinya."

"Ya, begitulah."

Sakura memakan roti isi yang Ino bawakan untuknya. Ia menggigit ujung roti itu dengan perlahan dan mengunyahnya dalam diam.

Ino mengerutkan alisnya ketika menatap Sakura. "Hei, Sakura, aku punya berita buruk untukmu."

Sakura menghentikan gerakan mulutnya dan menatap Ino dalam. "Apa yang terjadi?"

Ino terlihat gelisah sekarang. Wajah wanita itu berubah pucat seketika saat sorot mata Sakura tajam menatapnya.

"Bank yang membiayai seluruh keperluan bisnis kita bangkrut. Aku berusaha mengajukan proposal pada bank lain dan mereka tidak menerimanya. Satu-satunya jalan adalah dengan menghubungi CEO dari _Uchiha Company_ , Uchiha Sasuke."

Sakura hampir saja menjatuhkan roti isi ke lantai jika Ino tidak cepat-cepat menghentikannya. Dia merasa panik sekarang.

"Sakura, tenanglah, tidak akan ada yang terjadi jika kita tetap tenang," terang Ino.

Sakura menarik napas dalam-dalam dan membuangnya kasar. Ia berusaha agar menjaga emosinya tetap stabil dan tidak panik. Bagaimana dengan kelanjutan usaha yang ia rintis sejak awal ini? Apakah akan berakhir sia-sia?

"Aku kenal siapa Uchiha Sasuke. Dia adalah seniorku saat di bersekolah dulu," kata Sakura sembari memijit kepalanya yang pening. "Apakah ini benar-benar terjadi, Ino? Aku pikir semuanya baik-baik saja."

Ino memasang wajah menyesal yang membuat Sakura semakin sedih karena hampir meragukan kemampuan sahabat terbaiknya. Sakura memegang lengan Ino di atas mejanya, mengusap dengan lembut sembari tersenyum. "Maaf, Ino. Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Aku sangat percaya padamu. Aku tidak akan bisa sesukses ini jika tanpa dirimu."

Ino balas memegang telapak tangan Sakura yang bergetar. Wanita itu menyunggingkan senyum manisnya. "Tidak apa, Sakura. Aku mengerti. Aku berusaha sebaik mungkin dan Sai bilang padaku, kau bisa bertemu dengan Uchiha Sasuke untuk hal ini. Dia paling mengerti dalam segala hal. Banyak yang meminta bantuan darinya dan semua berjalan baik-baik saja. Semoga kita juga termasuk dari yang beruntung itu, Sakura."

Sakura menatap Ino dengan lirih. Hatinya berdesir antara harus atau tidak. Ia sangat takut. Menatap wajah Uchiha Sasuke sama saja berkaca dengan masa lalunya. Dimana semua murid-murid yang berada di satu atap dengannya, melihat video memalukan itu.

"Kalau kau tidak bisa, biar aku yang bertemu janji dengannya," sergah Ino cepat ketika melihat wajah terluka Sakura.

Sakura tersenyum, ia sudah memantapkan hatinya untuk bertemu lelaki itu. Ini sudah lima tahun berlalu dan beranjak enam tahun. Uchiha Sasuke pastinya melupakan kejadian memalukan itu. Ia tidak termasuk di dalam orang-orang yang ikut menghina dan mengoloknya. Lelaki itu terkenal sangat pendiam dan tidak peduli dengan sekitarnya.

Seharusnya ini bagus untukmu, Sakura.

"Tidak, Ino, biar aku saja." Sakura tersenyum meyakinkan pada sahabatnya dan Ino hanya bisa mengangguk. Berusaha mempercayai Sakura yang terlihat tidak yakin dengan dirinya sendiri saat ini.

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke masuk ke dalam sebuah taman besar dengan dua pria yang mengikuti di belakangnya. Dua pria itu tidak lain adalah asisten dan tangan kanan kepercayaannya. Ibunya menyuruhnya untuk pergi ke taman di dekat bukit selatan kota, melihat sebuah rumah penginapan yang membuat Ibunya jatuh hati dan sangat bersemangat mengajaknya berlibur kemari ketika Ibunya masih sehat dulu.

"Rumah ini milik Haruno Sakura?" tanya Sasuke pada salah satu pria yang kini berdiri bersisian dengannya.

Pria itu mengangguk. "Ya, tanah dan rumah ini sebelumnya beratasnamakan Haruno Kizashi. Sekarang rumah dan tanah ini secara resmi menjadi milik Haruno Sakura."

Sasuke tampak berpikir sebentar. Ia tahu kalau Ibunya sangat menginginkan mempunyai rumah di pinggir taman besar dengan pemandangan bukit yang indah. Baik sang Ayah maupun dirinya sendiri belum bisa mewujudkan impiannya.

"Kita cari tahu dimana Haruno Sakura saat ini."

.

.

"Bisa aku bertemu dengan Uchiha Sasuke?"

Saat Sakura tiba di lobi gedung, Sakura disambut ramah dengan pegawai wanita yang menjabat sebagai sekretaris di sana dan memperkenalkan diri bernama Matsuri.

Matsuri tampak melihat jadwal dari balik layar komputernya. Matanya mencari-cari di sana dan Sakura masih sabar menunggunya.

"Tuan Sasuke tidak ada di ruangannya. Menurut sekretarisnya, ia pergi sejak satu jam yang lalu." Jawab Matsuri.

Sakura sedikit menjambak rambut panjangnya yang terikat dengan keras. Pilihannya hanya dua, tetap menunggu atau kembali.

"Kapan dia kembali?"

Matsuri tampak bingung dengan jawaban apa yang akan ia berikan. Wanita itu kembali menatap layar komputernya dan tersenyum menyesal pada Sakura.

"Tidak tahu, Nona. Tuan tidak memberikan kabar jelasnya kapan ia kembali. Mungkin, setelah pulang nanti aku akan mengabarimu atau ada pesan yang ingin kau titipkan?" tanyanya halus.

Sakura menggeleng dengan senyum. Ia kembali mengambil tasnya dan hendak pergi keluar sebelum ada sosok lelaki yang sedikit mengganggu indra penglihatannya dan berlalu begitu saja melewati tubuhnya.

"Tuan Sasuke, selamat datang."

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya. Ia memutar tubuhnya dan pancaran mata berbinar sekaligus penuh harapan tercermin di mata hijau cerahnya. Secepat kilat, Sakura mengejar langkah Sasuke dan berdiri tepat di depan lelaki itu.

"Uchiha Sasuke, bisa aku berbicara denganmu?" tanyanya formal dan terkesan sopan.

Sasuke sedikit mengerutkan alisnya. Ia tampak tidak menyetujui usulan Sakura. Dan Sakura sedikit bergetar, takut jika Sasuke masih mengingat video memalukan itu dan tidak ingin berdekatan dengan dirinya. Takut jika segala kemungkinan yang ada bisa menghancurkan kehidupan para pegawainya. Sakura tidak bisa berpikir sejauh itu hanya karena masa lalu bodohnya.

"Haruno Sakura?"

Sakura mengangguk kecil. "Ya. Tentu kau masih ingat padaku?"

"Tidak juga." Sasuke sedikit mengerutkan dahinya.

Sakura menghembuskan napas. "Aku benar-benar harus berbicara padamu." Sakura melupakan kata formal yang seharusnya ia gunakan di saat bertemu dengan orang penting. Mau bagaimana lagi? Ia merasa kenal dengan lelaki ini walaupun mereka tidak pernah berbicara sebelumnya. Bahkan saling menyapa semasa di sekolah dulu juga tidak. Mereka berdua sangatlah berbeda. Dan Sakura merasa, Uchiha Sasuke saat ini jauh lebih menawan daripada sebelumnya. Pesona mematikannya tidak hilang walau umur semakin bertambah.

"Oke. Aku menunggumu di café depan gedung. Kurasa tidak apa jika kita berbicara dengan minum teh bersama?" tanyanya pelan.

Sakura menarik sudut bibirnya, tersenyum. "Tidak apa tentu saja. Aku akan menemuimu di sana. Sampai jumpa."

Sakura pergi lebih dulu mendahului Sasuke yang masih berbicara dengan para pegawainya. Sakura yang tidak biasanya bersikap ramah, menjadi berbeda hari ini. Sebenarnya, ia bukanlah wanita ceria seperti yang dikatakan sang Ayah, dia hanyalah wanita biasa yang terlalu banyak memendam luka.

Sakura segera mengambil mobilnya dari parkiran dan pergi menuju tempat mereka bertemu.

.

.

Sakura memesan segelas teh dingin dengan sedikit perasan lemon kepada pelayan ketika mereka menghampiri mejanya. Sasuke belum datang untuk menemuinya. Mungkin lelaki itu memiliki urusan lain yang belum ia selesaikan, begitu pikirnya.

Pelayan datang dengan membawakan minuman pesanannya. Sakura sedang tidak ingin makan apapun hari ini. Ia harus segera menyelesaikan urusannya dan itu baru membuatnya tenang. Ia tidak akan memikirkan hal lain lagi selain masa depan pegawainya dan juga bisnisnya.

Bel café berbunyi dan Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat siapa yang datang. Uchiha Sasuke masuk dengan menyampirkan jas hitamnya di bahu kirinya dan berjalan santai mengabaikan tatapan memuja dari para pengunjung wanita yang terhipnotis ketika melihatnya. Sakura pernah merasakan hal yang sama ketika dia masuk di sekolah untuk pertama kalinya. Pesona Uchiha Sasuke sama sekali tidak berubah.

"Apa kau menunggu lama?"

Sakura menggeleng. "Tidak. Baru lima belas menit."

Sasuke memesan kopi hitam pada pelayan dan sepiring roti panggang untuknya. Pelayan itu segera menurutinya tanpa diminta dua kali dan masuk ke dalam dapur untuk membuatkan pesanannya.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanyanya tanpa basa-basi.

Sakura menarik napas panjang. "Bank yang menjadi dana terbesar di dalam bisnisku bangkrut secara tiba-tiba dan kerugian yang kami terima sangat besar. Aku baru mengetahuinya dari asistenku. Dia bilang, ini baru terjadi kemarin dan pihak bank diam saja dalam hal ini. Kerugian yang kami dapatkan sangat banyak dan aku tidak bisa menutup kerugian itu hanya dalam satu malam."

Sasuke memandangnya dari balik gelas kopinya. Sakura bahkan tidak sadar kalau pesanan lelaki itu sudah tiba sejak tadi. Ia terlalu fokus berbicara.

"Hanya itu?" Salah satu alisnya terangkat.

Sakura mengangguk dengan dahi berkerut. "Hanya itu saja. Aku tidak memikirkan diriku sendiri atau bagaimana masa depanku. Aku memikirkan para pekerjaku. Mereka bekerja untukku siang dan malam dan mereka juga harus menghidupi keluarga mereka. Jika bisnis ini hancur, mereka akan menjadi pengangguran untuk waktu yang lama."

"Apa pekerjaanmu?"

"Arsitek."

Sasuke diam.

"Aku sudah mengajukan proposal pada beberapa bank ternama di sini dan mereka menolaknya. Aku tahu, beberapa dari mereka bekerja untukmu. Jadi, bisa kau bantu aku? Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk membalas kebaikanmu." Sakura berkata dengan wajah pasrah namun keinginan yang kuat masih terpancar di mata hijaunya. Sasuke bisa melihat itu dengan jelas dan ia tidak bisa mengabaikannya begitu saja.

Sasuke menaruh gelas kopinya dan sedikit mendorong ke belakang kursinya. "Itu mudah."

Sakura tersenyum masam. "Tentu saja. Kau merajai beberapa anak Perusahaan di Negara ini. Kau bisa melakukan apa saja hanya dengan menjentikkan jarimu."

Sasuke hanya menarik sudut bibirnya dan Sakura merasa kalau kata-katanya kelewatan kali ini.

"Sebenarnya, aku punya permintaan untukmu."

Sakura menghentikan gerakan jemarinya dan menatap bingung pada Sasuke. "Apa?"

Sasuke menyunggingkan senyum misterius padanya.

"Mudah saja, aku menginginkan rumah penginapan beserta tanahnya. Aku akan membelinya jika kau menginginkannya. Kau sebut harganya dan aku akan menuliskan cek untukmu."

Sakura menutup mulutnya yang terbuka secara spontan ketika lelaki itu dengan santainya mengutarakan keinginannya pada Sakura. Apa-apaan ini? Rumah itu baru saja menjadi miliknya. Harta satu-satunya yang ditinggalkan sang Ayah untuknya. Dan lelaki ini ingin merebutnya?

Sakura menatap tajam Sasuke yang kini menunggu jawabannya.

"Tidak. Kau bisa meminta apapun padaku tapi tidak dengan rumah itu. Demi Tuhan, aku juga menginginkan rumah itu. Itu rumah milik Ayahku. Aku tidak akan memberikannya pada siapa pun."

Bibir Sasuke terkatup rapat ketika jawaban yang tak diinginkannya keluar begitu saja dari bibir wanita di depannya. Sasuke tentu saja mengenalnya, Haruno Sakura yang sangat terkenal di masa sekolahnya dulu. Pihak sekolah berusaha mengubur aib memalukan ini namun tetap saja, berita sudah tersebar meskipun video itu sudah dihapus untuk selamanya.

Mata Sasuke tidak sengaja menangkap goresan yang teramat jelas terlihat di pergelangan tangannya. Kulit putih wanita itu harus ternoda dengan bekas luka goresan yang terlihat jelas di pergelangan tangannya.

"Percobaan bunuh diri, heh?"

Sakura mengerutkan alisnya seketika. Ia mengikuti arah pandang Sasuke pada tangannya. Wanita itu segera menurunkan tangannya dari atas meja dan menyembunyikannya di bawah meja. Sakura bodoh sekali melupakan jam tangan yang biasa ia pakai untuk menutupi bekas lukanya.

"Bukan urusanmu. Lagipula, ini bukan apa yang seperti kau pikirkan." Jawab Sakura datar.

"Lalu, apa? Orang lain mencoba membunuhmu dengan memotong pergelangan tanganmu, begitu?" tanya Sasuke sarkatis.

Sakura memutar matanya. Ia memberikan Sasuke sebuah senyum dingin. "Aku bilang, ini bukan urusanmu."

Sasuke hanya mengangguk dan wajahnya yang sedikit menampilkan ekspresi menyerah membuat Sakura sedikit lega. Ia beruntung Sasuke tidak bertanya lebih tentang bekas lukanya.

"Jadi, mengapa kau menginginkan rumah itu?" tanya Sakura setelah beberapa lama mereka larut dalam keheningan.

Sasuke menaikkan alisnya. "Kau berniat menjualnya?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya bertanya."

Sasuke mengusap pelipisnya pelan. "Ibuku menginginkannya. Ia ingin pergi dari keramaian kota untuk selamanya. Dia sering menginap di sana, di rumah penginapanmu selama beberapa lama untuk pergi dari kota dan memikirkan bagaimana kelanjutan hidupnya di sana. Dia jatuh cinta dengan rumah itu."

"Dan dimana Ibumu?"

Sorot mata Sasuke kosong menatapnya. "Rumah sakit. Lemah jantung dan komplikasi ginjal yang membuatnya harus tidur di sana selama satu tahun lebih."

Wajah Sakura berubah sedih detik itu juga. Dan dengusan Sasuke yang menjadi respon membuatnya terkejut.

"Tidak perlu dikasihani. Aku sudah lelah dengan pandangan mengiba orang lain yang hanya pura-pura bersimpati pada keluargaku."

Tatapan mata Sakura melunak ketika mata kelam itu memandangnya. "Aku, aku hanya benar-benar bersedih. Semoga Ibumu cepat sembuh."

Sasuke hanya mengangguk singkat dan keheningan kembali melanda mereka.

"Rumah itu milik Ayahku, aku tidak mungkin memberinya pada orang lain. Meskipun kau bisa membayarnya dengan mudah, aku tidak bisa memberikannya. Jika, Ibumu ingin tinggal di sana, tidak apa. Aku memperbolehkannya. Dia bisa kesana kapan pun dia mau jika sembuh nanti."

Sorot mata Sasuke terlihat lebih bercahaya dari sebelumnya. "Benarkah?"

Sakura tersenyum lebar. "Tentu saja. Tapi, bagaimana dengan masalah kita?"

Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya tampak berpikir sesuatu dan telunjuknya mengetuk-ngetuk di atas meja dengan pelan.

"Menikahlah denganku."

Mata Sakura membulat seketika.

"Aku bisa membantumu dalam jangka waktu yang lama. Ini bukan masalah bagiku, aku tidak pernah mengalami hal ini sebelumnya, tapi aku akan mengusahakannya jika kau mau."

Sakura tersenyum sembari menggelengkan kepalanya. Tatapan matanya kosong ketika memandang netra gelap itu. "Kau bercanda?"

"Aku serius."

Sakura mendengus. "Kau gila."

Sasuke mengusap wajah lelahnya. "Kau benar. Jadikan ini sebagai pernikahan kontrak. Kita menikah sampai Ibuku sembuh total dan terbebas dari penyakitnya. Baru setelah itu kita bercerai."

Sakura menutupi wajahnya dengan menggunakan kedua telapak tangannya. Bahunya tampak bergetar karena beribu ingatan mulai berdatangan memasuki kepalanya.

"Setelah apa yang pernah aku alami semasa sekolah dulu? Kau sedang tidak sehat. Kumohon, kita bicarakan ini lagi nanti." Sakura bersiap untuk beranjak dari kursinya sebelum tangan Sasuke dengan sigap menahan pergelangan tangannya. Pancaran mata yang Sasuke tunjukkan sungguh berbeda dari sebelumnya. Sakura merasa tersentuh dalam beberapa saat kemudian, dan ia menyerah.

Sakura kembali duduk di kursinya. Wajahnya terlihat pucat dan panik secara bersamaan.

"Aku melupakan apa yang pernah kau alami dulu. Aku bersumpah padamu. Aku tidak lagi mengingatnya. Itu bukan urusanku. Aku hanya melihatnya dan selesai. Aku tidak berkomentar apapun." Seru Sasuke.

"Tapi, kau melihatnya! Pasti kau juga sempat mengira kalau aku ini wanita murahan, benar 'kan? Jangan bohong, Sasuke."

Sasuke menarik kursinya maju agar ia bisa lebih dekat dengan Sakura.

"Tadinya. Tapi, itu sudah lama berlalu. Itu bukan masalahku, aku tidak mungkin membahasnya. Yang aku inginkan kau hanya menikah denganku, masalahmu selesai dan masalahku selesai. Jika, Ibuku bangun dan melihatku sudah menikah, dia akan termotivasi untuk sembuh dan kembali melanjutkan hidupnya."

"Kau bisa mencari wanita lain, bukan? Masih banyak wanita yang rela menunggu hanya untukmu." Sakura masih tetap pada pendiriannya.

"Tidak ada yang kupikirkan selain kau saat ini. Kita sama-sama membutuhkan. Kau menginginkan masa depan bisnismu, dan aku menginginkan kehidupan Ibuku."

Sakura memejamkan matanya. Dadanya naik turun dan napasnya berubah tidak teratur. Setelah ini, tidurnya tidak lagi nyenyak. Sakura berani bertaruh.

"Kita akan bercerai jika Ibuku sudah pulih total." Sasuke masih bersikeras untuk meyakinkan Sakura yang terlihat ragu dengannya.

Sakura terdiam sejenak. Ia menatap kosong pada gelas minumannya. Tangannya terkepal di sisi gelas itu dan kalau ia bisa, mungkin ia akan meremukkan gelas itu hingga pecah dan melukai tangannya.

"Baiklah. Aku melakukan ini demi masa depan orang lain dan kau juga melakukan hal yang sama."

Sasuke mengangguk singkat. Wajahnya kembali menampilkan ekspresi serius yang ditangkap lensa mata Sakura.

"Kita sepakat?" Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya di atas meja. Tatapan mata sakura jatuh menatap lirih pada uluran tangannya dan Sasuke masih dengan sabar menunggunya. Berharap kalau wanita ini mau menyetujuinya dan harapan kecil lainnya yang terkubur hidup-hidup di dalam hatinya kembali bangkit.

"Kita sepakat." Sakura mengulurkan tangannya untuk membalas jabatan lelaki itu.

 _Dan panggung sandiwara akan segera dimulai._

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc.

.

.

.

.

.

Author Note:

Sebenarnya, idenya dapet dari fic lama, **Falling to Pieces** yang beberapa waktu lalu resmi dihapus dari akun ini. Ya, kalau bahasanya sih _remake_ aja. Intinya, ini agak beda dan mungkin _too far different._

Anw, saya gatau gimana Jepang itu secara keseluruhan. Jadi, kalaupun ada atau tidaknya bukit, ini hanya _pure_ imajinasi saya saja. Maafkan kalau menyalahi aturan yang berlaku.

Well, saya sebisa mungkin mengupdate fic ini dua hari sekali karena masa-masa ujian saya akan segera berakhir dan digantikan dengan beberapa jam kosong yang saya gunakan buat nulis fic. Selama saya enggak kena _wb_ , saya akan tetap nulis. Dan untuk chapter sendiri, targetnya hanya sampai lima atau enam. Sama seperti **Falling to Pieces** kemarin.

See u next chapter!

Lots of Love

Delevingne


	2. Chapter 2

**Chandelier**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura butuh waktu untuk sendiri. Ia bersikeras untuk mengemudikan mobilnya sendiri dan menolak permintaan Sasuke yang menawarkannya tumpangan ke rumah. Ia tidak bisa berlama-lama jika harus berdekatan dengan bos besar itu. Ini berbahaya. Dan pernikahan konyol mereka, Sakura juga masih tidak menyangka akan terjadi. Itu semua berada di luar akalnya saat ini.

Yang harus ia lakukan adalah menghubungi Ino dan mengajak wanita itu untuk pergi keluar makan malam. Walau sebenarnya, ia sendiri sedang tidak lapar. Ia hanya butuh anggur dengan sedikit alkohol untuk melupakan masalahnya.

Tetapi, Sakura tidak melakukannya. Ia hanya duduk di sofa besarnya dan melamun. Entah harus berbuat apa dengan keputusan nekatnya menerima tawaran menikah dengan lelaki itu. Jelas saja, Sasuke yang dulu berbeda dengan sekarang. Yang membedakan hanyalah para wanita yang mengantri untuk menjadi kekasihnya, lebih banyak ketimbang masa sekolah dulu.

Sakura segera pergi ke kamar mandi dan mencuci wajahnya di wastafel. Menghapus sisa _make-up_ yang masih menempel di wajahnya dengan air bersih yang mengalir dari keran wastafel.

Persediaan anggur di dalam kulkas dan rak khusus penyimpanan sudah habis. Banyak orang mengatakan terlalu banyak mengkonsumsi anggur tidak baik, tapi Sakura tetap meminumnya. Ia mulai kecanduan saat video itu tersebar. Video sialan yang berhasil menghancurkan hidupnya dalam satu malam.

Ponselnya bergetar tanda pesan masuk. Sakura menegak air dingin dari gelasnya dan segera mengambil ponselnya yang ada di meja makan.

 _Aku ingin bertemu denganmu malam ini. –Sasuke_

Sakura memutar matanya. Jari-jari lentiknya mengetik balasan di sana.

 _Aku punya janji dengan Ino. –Sakura_

 _Oh, baiklah. Besok kita bertemu. Aku akan ke kantormu kalau begitu. –Sasuke_

Sakura mengerutkan dahinya ketika membaca pesan balasan dari Sasuke.

 _Kau tahu dimana kantorku? –Sakura_

 _Tidak sulit bagiku menemukannya. –Sasuke_

Sakura mengusap wajahnya dan kembali mematikan ponselnya. Ia menaruh ponselnya di atas meja makan setelah menghubungi Ino untuk makan malam bersama. Ia harus berbicara pada sahabatnya. Ia harus menceritakan segalanya. Harus.

.

.

"Kau tidak gila 'kan? Apa kadar kewarasanmu sudah habis?" Ino mengangkat tangannya seakan tidak mengerti dengan kata-kata Sakura yang menjelaskan bagaimana pernikahan konyolnya.

Sakura hanya mendesah. Ia memotong asal daging panggangnya dan memainkan garpunya. Matanya tidak berselera memandang daging asap yang tampak lezat itu.

"Entahlah. Aku menerimanya demi kepentinganku sendiri. Aku melakukan ini demi kalian semua," kata Sakura putus asa. Ia melirik ekspresi Ino yang sedih. "Tidak apa, Ino. Ini hanyalah kontrak biasa. Kami tidak akan macam-macam."

Ino mendengus, ia mendorong jauh-jauh mangkuk saladnya. "Tetap saja ini konyol! Sakura, pakai sedikit logikamu, bagaimana kalau Sasuke mengambil kesempatan dalam hal ini? Kau tahu apa yang pernah kau alami dulu. Dia pernah melihat videomu dan itu sama saja dengan merendahkanmu secara tidak langsung. Seharusnya kau sadar itu."

Sakura menyisir poninya ke belakang. Wajahnya terlihat lelah dan Ino sedikit menyesal karena sudah membentak sahabatnya.

"Memang. Tapi, dia sendiri tidak pernah membahas itu saat kami bertemu. Dia tidak mengenalku selain sebatas kakak kelas dan adik kelas. Itu saja."

Ino mendesah berat. Kedua tangannya saling meremas kuat di atas meja. Mau dikata apapun juga, keputusan Sakura sangatlah tidak bisa diterima. Ia harus menerima tawaran pernikahan konyolnya dengan seorang lelaki yang jelas-jelas menjadi incaran kaum hawa di sini. Ini tidak akan mudah baginya, tidak akan mudah. Pernikahan adalah hal sakral yang pernah terjadi selama hidup. Dan itu tidak bisa dilakukan dengan main-main.

"Ino, pikirkan saja bagaimana kalau aku menolaknya. Sasuke tidak akan mau membantu kita dan kita sudah kehabisan cara untuk menutup semua kerugian dan hutang. Masih banyak proyek ada di tangan kita dan itu harapan kita satu-satunya." Sakura masih berusaha meyakinkan Ino yang kini memalingkan wajahnya.

"Sampai kapan kau akan melakukannya?"

Sakura memejamkan matanya lalu kembali membukanya. "Hanya sampai Ibunya sembuh total. Aku dan Sasuke akan bercerai."

Ino hanya mengangguk. Ia kembali memesan segelas air dingin dengan ukuran gelas yang jumbo. Ino butuh minum. Dan Sakura tahu, Ino tidak suka dengan alkohol dan anggur.

"Aku lupa memberitahukannya padamu, Sai mau membantumu mengungkap siapa dalang dibalik videomu itu. Entah yang menyebar atau memperkosamu di saat kau mabuk dan tidak sadarkan diri."

Sakura mendongak, kedua matanya terlihat kosong ketika menatap mata cerah Ino. "Benarkah? Apa Sai bisa melakukannya?"

Ino mengangguk mantap. Pancaran mata bersinar akan harapan terlihat jelas di matanya.

"Tentu, Sakura. Sai memiliki koneksi yang bagus untuk masalah ini. Bertahun-tahun dia mencoba memecahkan masalah yang sama denganmu, dan hasilnya memuaskan. Sebagai kepala keamanan tertinggi, dia pasti bisa."

Sakura memutar matanya, namun ia tersenyum.

"Dan Sai pernah melihat video itu?"

Ino mengangguk. "Kau yang menyuruhnya untuk melihat video itu. Tenang saja, Sai bukan tipikal orang seperti itu. Memanfaatkan teman di segala situasi."

Sakura meminta pelayan untuk membawakannya segelas air putih dingin. Ia baru saja menghabiskan satu gelas anggur dan kepalanya terasa pusing sekarang.

"Butuh berapa lama melakukan hal ini?"

Ino mengerutkan alisnya tampak berpikir. "Aku tidak tahu. Sai juga punya pekerjaan yang banyak, Sakura. Seperti mengawal jalannya pemilihan umum nanti dan kampanye besar-besaran partai. Ini berjalan sulit," Ino mengulurkan tangannya untuk meremas tangan Sakura yang bergetar. "Tapi, dia akan berusaha untuk sahabat terbaik kekasihnya. Kau tidak perlu takut. Siapapun yang melakukan kejahatan, akan menerima akibatnya."

Dan Sakura sangat yakin dengan kata-kata Ino. Menumbuhkan secercah harapan baru di hidupnya.

 _Tidak selamanya mimpi buruk itu akan terus menghantuinya. Tidak selamanya._

.

.

Sakura sedang sibuk dengan sketsa gedung di tangannya sampai pintu dibuka dengan tiba-tiba dan tanpa ketukan, menampilkan sosok Uchiha Sasuke yang berdiri di tepi pintu selama beberapa saat.

"Kenapa tidak masuk?" Sakura mengerutkan dahinya.

"Kukira kau akan marah karena aku tidak mengetuk pintumu. Apa perlu kuulang?"

Sakura memutar matanya. Ia mengangkat kedua tangannya. Menyerah.

"Tidak perlu. Duduklah."

Dengan santainya, Sasuke menarik kursi dan memilih untuk duduk di depan Sakura ketimbang di sofa khusus para tamu di ruangannya. Tatapan matanya jatuh pada kertas-kertas yang berisikan sketsa gambar yang dibuat langsung oleh tangan wanita itu.

"Ini pekerjaan sesungguhnya seorang arsitek?" tanyanya.

Sakura hanya mengangguk. Ia menaruh kertas dari genggaman tangannya ke atas tumpukan kertas yang lain dan menyatukannya menjadi satu.

Kini, tatapannya fokus hanya pada Uchiha Sasuke seorang.

"Baik," Sasuke menopang kepalanya dengan satu kepalan tangannya, tampak berpikir. "Aku sudah mengatur segalanya tentang pernikahan."

Sakura masih diam. Ia tidak ingin berkomentar lebih jauh saat ini.

"Mereka sudah mengaturnya. Hanya tinggal tempat pernikahan dan siapa saja yang akan kau undang. Sisanya, aku yang mengurusnya."

Sakura mengangkat satu alisnya. "Bagus. Kau sudah mengatur segalanya, kenapa tidak sekaligus saja? Kupikir kau tidak membutuhkan pendapatku mengenai hal ini."

Sasuke menghembuskan napas panjang. "Bukan begitu. Aku hanya tidak ingin satu pihak merasa tidak dihargai di sini. Jadi, bagaimana?"

Sakura menyandarkan punggungnya pada kursi kerjanya. Ia sedang berpikir keras.

"Aku menyukai pantai," Sasuke menangkap adanya ekspresi sedih di sana. Namun, Sakura cepat-cepat menghapusnya dan mengganti dengan ekspresi biasa. "Mungkin, kita bisa menyewa penginapan di pinggir pantai untuk satu malam?"

"Hanya satu malam?"

Sakura mendengus. "Memang kau ingin berapa malam di sana?"

Sasuke menarik sudut bibirnya, menyeringai. "Kau bisa mengambil cuti satu minggu atau satu bulan untuk masalah ini. Kau juga butuh waktu untuk bersenang-senang."

Kini Sakura menampilkan wajah datarnya. "Konyol sekali kau ini. Aku tidak butuh waktu libur. Pekerjaan sangat menumpuk. Kalau kau mau, kau saja yang berlibur. Kau terlihat membutuhkan waktu untuk bersenang-senang." Sakura mengutip kata bersenang-senang dengan kedua jarinya.

Sasuke memutar matanya dan mendengus.

"Oke, aku akan menyewa penginapan terbaik di sana untuk tiga hari dua malam. Bagaimana?"

Sakura mendesah berat. Wajahnya yang putus asa berhasil membuat Sasuke tersenyum samar.

"Baiklah."

"Aku sudah berbicara dengan pihak bank untuk mendanai bisnismu," Sasuke mengeluarkan kartu nama dari balik saku jasnya. "Mereka menyetujuinya. Aku sudah menandatangani proposal yang diajukan Perusahaanmu. Nanti pihak bank dan anak buahku akan datang meminta tandatanganmu."

Sakura tersenyum puas. "Itu tidak masalah. Asalkan para pegawaiku selamat dari krisis ini, aku akan sangat senang."

"Aku ingin mengundang sahabatku dan kekasihnya, juga beberapa pegawaiku. Apa kau tidak keberatan?" tanya Sakura.

Sasuke terlihat berpikir sejenak. "Itu tidak masalah. Kupikir kau akan mengundang banyak orang nanti."

"Ini hanya pernikahan sementara. Kenapa harus? Kau juga bebas mengundang siapapun yang kau mau. Asalkan mereka tidak tahu yang sebenarnya, itu saja."

"Ya."

Sasuke bangun dari kursinya, ia bersiap untuk pergi dari ruangan Sakura. Namun, sebelum mencapai pintu, ia berbalik.

"Maukah kau menemaniku siang nanti untuk bertemu Ibuku?"

Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya. Kedua matanya membulat beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya mengangguk dengan senyum.

"Itu bukan masalah. Aku akan menemanimu."

.

.

Dan disinilah dia berada. Di ruang intensif sebuah rumah sakit swasta yang terkenal di Tokyo. Sasuke bukanlah orang kelas bawah, ia tidak main-main jika ini menyangkut kesehatan seseorang. Dan dengan mudahnya, ia meminta perawatan terbaik untuk sang Ibu, berapapun biayanya.

Sakura sendiri tidak terkejut dengan hal itu. Dia sudah bisa menebak bagaimana loyalnya Sasuke terhadap uang dan segala macamnya. Lelaki itu tidak terlihat berat menggerakan tangannya untuk hal semacam ini. Sakura sendiri pernah melihat Sasuke beberapa kali di koran kalau ia sering terlibat dengan acara amal dan sosial yang berkali-kali menyandang namanya sebagai donatut terbesar.

"Ibumu sedang tidur," Sakura melepas genggaman tangan mereka ketika Sasuke menariknya masuk ke dalam ruangan. Dokter mempersilakan mereka untuk menjenguk pasien selama setengah jam saja. "Aku tidak akan mengganggunya."

Sakura melihat bagaimana rapuhnya Ibu dari calon suaminya ini. Terbaring tak berdaya dengan alat-alat listrik yang menancap di seluruh tubuhnya. Rambutnya tampak memutih dengan beberapa di sisinya sudah terlihat habis karena ganasnya penyakit yang dideritanya.

Sasuke menyerah, ia meminta Sakura untuk duduk di kursi tunggu dan ia akan segera menyusulnya.

Sakura mengusap air mata yang menggenang di matanya. Ini mengingatkannya pada sang Ayah dulu. Dimana kecelakaan itu terjadi, sang Ayah langsung dilarikan di rumah sakit. Namun sayang, nyawanya tidak lagi bisa diselamatkan. Dia meninggal dengan kondisi yang sama sekali tidak Sakura bayangkan sebelumnya.

Tubuh kurus Nyonya Uchiha, membuat Sakura tersadar bagaimana ia bisa mengalami penyakit mematikan ini? Ia tidak pernah bertanya pada Sasuke sebelumnya. Jika, kondisinya seperti ini, apakah masih ada harapan untuk sembuh? Dan Sasuke, apakah ia berjuang sendirian untuk sang Ibu?

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Sakura menoleh ketika bahunya terasa ditepuk seseorang. Ia mengangguk, kedua matanya kembali beralih pada kaca jendela yang menghubungkan langsung antara ruang tunggu dan kamar intensif.

"Ibumu… sejak kapan dia menderita karena penyakit ini?" Sakura menoleh ketika Sasuke menatap penuh kesakitan pada sang Ibu yang kini tengah tertidur pulas. Lelaki itu hanya diam, tidak menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Sudah lama."

Sakura tidak lagi berniat bertanya lebih jauh. Ini mungkin saja menyakitkan Sasuke karena melihat orang yang dicintainya tengah menderita dan masih berjuang melawan penyakitnya agar bisa sembuh. Ini sama saja melukainya. Sakura pernah ada di posisi yang sama.

"Dokter bilang, kemungkinan sembuh sangatlah kecil. Ibuku akan mengalami banyak komplikasi lagi. Aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, jalan satu-satunya adalah operasi."

Sakura menoleh, "Kenapa tidak kau menyuruh dokter untuk melakukan operasi itu secepatnya?"

Sasuke hanya tersenyum lirih. "Ini tidak semudah yang kau bayangkan. Sejak setahun yang lalu, aku pernah mendesak dokter untuk segera melakukan operasi. Tapi, kondisi Ibuku sangat tidak memungkinkan. Kemungkinan gagal akan jauh lebih besar."

Sakura kembali memalingkan wajahnya ke depan. Perlahan-lahan, mata yang terpejam itu terbuka. Sakura tersenyum lebar ketika melihat Ibu Sasuke mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Dan genggaman di tangannya segera menyadarkannya. Sasuke kembali membawanya masuk ke dalam untuk menemui Ibunya.

"Ibu."

Sakura hanya diam ketika senyum wanita itu menghiasi wajah pucatnya. Sasuke tersenyum lebar ketika sang Ibu menggerakan tangannya untuk menyentuh wajah anaknya.

Sakura mengerutkan dahinya, mencoba mengenali siapa wanita yang Sasuke panggil Ibu ini. Wajahnya terlihat tidak asing untuknya. Apakah mereka pernah bertemu sebelumnya?

"Aku pernah melihatmu sebelumnya," Sakura menutup mulutnya tanpa sadar ketika pandangan mata Sasuke mengarah padanya. Ia menatap tak percaya ketika Ibu Sasuke memberikan senyum kecil padanya. "Kau pernah menyelamatkan hidupku waktu itu. Ya, aku yakin."

Wanita itu tersenyum lirih. Ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh tangan Sakura. "Halo, nak. Senang bisa bertemu denganmu lagi. Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Suara seraknya berhasil meruntuhkan pertahanan Sakura. Ia hanya mengangguk dengan menahan mati-matian air matanya.

Sasuke terlihat bingung untuk beberapa lama. Namun, kemudian ia menarik tangan Sakura untuk duduk di sisi sang Ibu dan Sasuke mengalah untuk tetap berdiri.

"Ibumu pernah menyelamatkanku waktu itu. Aku sangat berterimakasih padanya. Tanpa dia, aku tidak akan hidup sampai sekarang." Sakura menggenggam telapak tangan wanita itu dengan lembut. Merasakan bagaimana aliran rasa dingin yang mengalir dari wanita itu ke tangannya.

Ibu Sasuke hanya bisa tersenyum. Ia sepertinya tidak mampu lagi untuk sekedar bersuara atau dia berusaha untuk bersuara namun tidak bisa.

Sasuke hanya mengangguk. Ia tidak lagi bertanya lebih lanjut.

"Ibu," panggil Sasuke. Mata kelam sayu itu beralih menatap sang anak yang kini menatapnya dengan penuh keseriusan. "Kami akan menikah."

Sang Ibu tampak terkejut. Ia membulatkan mulutnya dan kemudian berganti menjadi air mata yang menetes dari sudut matanya. "Benarkah? Kapan itu?"

Sakura tersenyum ketika tatapan mata kelam itu beralih menatapnya. Pancaran mata bahagia yang tidak bisa Sakura lupakan begitu kentara terlihat di matanya. Sasuke meliriknya, melihat bagaiamana bahagianya sang Ibu saat ini.

"Hari Minggu, sekitar dua hari lagi. Kami akan menikah di rumah pinggir pantai. Sesuai keinginan kekasihku," Sasuke berujar tenang tanpa mempedulikan raut wajah Sakura yang kebingungan. "Ibu bisa datang kalau Ibu sudah sembuh." Dan Sakura mendengar nada terluka yang Sasuke keluarkan ketika mengucapkannya.

Sang Ibu hanya bisa menangis dan Sakura semakin erat menggenggam tangannya. Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah. Lelaki itu lebih menjadi perasa ketika berada di dekat sang Ibu. Sakura tidak menyadarinya.

"Semoga kalian bahagia. Aku akan berjuang sembuh untuk kalian. Aku akan hidup untuk melihat cucuku tumbuh." Lirihnya.

Sakura membeku di tempat duduknya. Ia hanya bisa tersenyum kaku ketika mata kelam yang berubah penuh harapan itu menatap matanya.

"Tentu saja. Kau harus sembuh. Kami ingin melihatmu sembuh dan bisa bergabung dengan kebahagiaan kami." Hanya itu yang bisa Sakura keluarkan sebagai jawaban.

Remasan di tangannya semakin kuat. Ibu Sasuke tidak lagi menangis. Ia hanya tersenyum, seakan-akan separuh bebannya sudah terangkat.

Sasuke benar, pernikahan ini memotivasi sang Ibu untuk sembuh dan kembali bersamanya. Sakura berpikir lebih jauh untuk membantunya, tidak ada salahnya jika ia mengorbankan sedikit waktu lagi demi kebahagiaan orang lain.

Sasuke memeluk bahunya dengan kuat. Sakura hanya bisa tersenyum ketika mata kelam milik Ibu Sasuke begitu bahagia menatapnya.

"Aku akan sembuh, aku janji." Itu kata-kata terakhirnya sebelum Sasuke mengajaknya untuk kembali ke rumah dan mereka berpamitan.

.

.

"Kau tidak bilang pernikahan itu berjalan tinggal dua hari lagi. Ini sangat mendadak, Sasuke, kau tahu?"

Sasuke masih fokus pada jalan besar di depannya. Ia sedang mengemudikan mobilnya dan Sasuke bersikeras untuk mengantarnya pulang meskipun Sakura menolaknya berkali-kali dan memilih untuk pulang dengan taksi.

"Ini mudah. Aku sudah mengaturnya," wajah lelaki itu datar seperti biasa. Sasuke yang dingin tidak tersentuh sudah kembali setelah mereka menginjakkan kaki keluar dari teras rumah sakit. Lelaki itu melirik Sakura dari sudut matanya. "Aku sudah menyebar undangannya. Semua sudah dipersiapkan, kau tidak perlu khawatir."

"Bahkan dengan surat perceraian?"

Sasuke sepenuhnya menatap ke arahnya. "Aku belum memikirkan sejauh itu. Itu akan menjadi urusan nanti."

Sakura mendesah berat. Ia menyendarkan pelipisnya pada kaca mobil penumpang dan tidak berkata apa-apa.

"Bagaimana kau mengenal Ibuku? Ini kebetulan atau memang sudah takdir?" tanyanya.

Sakura mendengus. Kemudian, ia tertawa. "Mungkin takdir. Tapi, aku tidak tahu," ia menoleh pada Sasuke yang masih fokus menyetir. "Aku mengenal Ibumu empat tahun lalu. Wajahnya sudah banyak berubah dari yang sebelumnya aku lihat. Aku masih tidak percaya dan _shock_ sebenarnya, aku hanya bisa diam dan tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi tadi. Aku minta maaf."

Sasuke hanya mengangkat bahunya.

"Ia pernah menemukanku sekarat di sungai. Aku masih sadar waktu itu, sampai dia menarikku dari sungai ke darat dan berteriak minta tolong. Dia mencari cara untuk menghentikan darah di pergelangan tanganku."

Sasuke mendengus, ia menginjak pedal rem saat lampu merah menyala dan menoleh pada Sakura yang kini menatap kosong ke arahnya. "Kau mencoba bunuh diri? Tebakanku benar."

"Ya, kau benar. Aku memotong pergelangan tanganku dengan _silet_ yang aku sembunyikan di kamarku. Aku sudah berkali-kali memikirkannya, tapi selalu gagal. Aku masih sangat takut saat itu. Lalu, aku pergi ke penginapan milik Ayahku, aku pergi ke sungai dan mencoba untuk menenggelamkan diri di sana setelah memotong tanganku. Dan setelah itu, Ibumu menemukanku."

Sasuke kembali menginjak pedal gasnya. "Ibuku adalah pahlawan."

Sakura tersenyum lirih. "Ya, aku harus berterimakasih atau tidak, yang jelas dia benar-benar menyelamatkanku. Dia menungguku sampai aku dibawa ke rumah sakit. Aku tidak ingat apa-apa, Ayah yang menceritakannya padaku."

"Dimana Ayahmu?"

Sakura menghela napas panjang. "Dia tewas dalam kecelakaan mobil tiga tahun lalu."

Sasuke menoleh ke arah Sakura dengan wajah menyesal. "Maaf."

"Tidak apa, seharusnya kita saling terbuka satu sama lain." Sakura tersenyum ketika mata kelam itu kembali mengarah padanya.

"Ayahku mencalonkan diri untuk menjadi Perdana Menteri selanjutnya setelah kekuasaan Yujin habis," Sasuke memberhentikan mobilnya di depan rumah mungil dimana Sakura tinggal saat ini. "Ibuku tidak pernah menginginkan Ayahku menjadi anggota dewan sejak dulu. Mereka sering bertengkar. Dan entahlah, aku tidak tahu apa Ayahku yang menyebabkan semua ini terjadi."

Sakura membulatkan matanya, terkejut. "Kau putra tunggal Uchiha Fugaku? Ya Tuhan, seharusnya aku sadar sejak awal."

Sasuke tersenyum samar. "Kau tidak tahu? Tidak apa, anggaplah seperti itu. Aku tidak ingin berhubungan dengan Ayahku lagi beberapa waktu ini."

"Aku sudah tahu sekarang. Rasanya mustahil, tapi mengingat marga kalian sama, aku tidak terkejut." Sakura tersenyum lebar. Berusaha agar Sasuke tidak terlihat terluka.

"Terima kasih."

Sakura hendak membuka pintu mobil ketika Sasuke mengucapkan kalimat itu padanya secara spontan.

"Sama-sama," Sakura tersenyum tipis. "Aku juga berterima kasih, kau mau membantu menyelamatkan bisnisku."

"Aku tidak pernah melihat Ibuku seperti ini semenjak tiga tahun yang lalu."

Sakura mengulurkan tangannya hendak memegang tangan lelaki itu yang ada di atas kemudi. Namun, ia mengurungkannya. Ia kembali menarik tangannya dan menyunggingkan senyum.

"Tidak masalah. Prioritas kita saat ini adalah untuk kesembuhan Ibumu 'kan?"

Sasuke mengangguk singkat. Ia membiarkan Sakura turun dari mobilnya setelah mengucapkan kata terima kasih dan berlalu pergi.

Sakura menatap kosong mobil dimana Sasuke meninggalkannya. Masih tergambar dengan jelas bagaimana kondisi Ibunya yang membuatnya menjadi pribadi tidak tersentuh, dimana orang yang dicintainya menjadi satu-satunya alasan untuknya hidup. Ia mengerti, Sasuke juga memendam luka yang besar sama seperti dirinya.

.

.

"Uh, undangan mewah macam apa ini? Kita akan pergi dengan pesawat pribadi. _It's cool_." Ino berkata girang setelah Sakura duduk di kursinya. Sasuke menepati janjinya dengan menyebar undangan untuk para pegawainya dan juga sahabatnya. Dan apa ini? Mereka akan naik pesawat pribadi?

"Pesawat pribadi?" Sakura mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

Ino berdecak sebal, ia mencubit pipi Sakura gemas dan menunjukkan isi undangan itu pada Sakura.

"Calon suamimu benar-benar sangat kaya, Sakura. Sial, aku iri padamu." Canda Ino dengan tawa. Wanita itu terlihat lebih lepas sekarang. Keberhasilan mereka menutup kerugian dan hutang berhasil mengangkat beban berat dari pundak mereka. Sejujurnya, Sakura juga beruntung akan hal ini bisa mengenal Sasuke, yah walaupun berujung pada sandiwara.

"Oh, maaf," Ino melihat wajah Sakura yang sedih ketika ia menyebut kata calon suami dengan menggebu-gebu. Ino tahu, ini hanya pernikahan sandiwara dan ia tidak sepantasnya berbangga hati seperti itu.

"Apa Sai mengenal Sasuke?" tanya Sakura.

Ino mengangguk. "Ya, hanya sebatas pihak yang saling menguntungkan. Sasuke meminta bantuan Sai untuk keamanan di beberapa Perusahaan dan juga dirinya, itu saja. Tak heran kalau Sai menyuruh kita untuk meminta bantuannya ketika bisnis kita hampir bangkrut."

Sakura mengangguk. Ia membaca isi undangan itu. Semua fasilitas sudah disediakan Sasuke dengan sempurna. Ia bahkan tidak mempercayai semuanya. Pesawat pribadi, penginapan untuk para tamu dan segala keperluan sudah diatur dengan baik.

"Kau tidak meminta Sai untuk melamarmu?" goda Sakura yang dibalas delikan tajam dari Ino.

"Sebenarnya, Sai juga bisa melakukan ini. Tapi, aku tidak pernah berpikir sejauh itu," Ino mendesah berat. "Ngomong-ngomong, Sai tidak punya pesawat pribadi. Dia tidak sekaya Uchiha Sasuke."

"Kekayaan tidak berarti apa-apa jika dirinya sendiri tetap tenggelam dalam rasa kesepian dan luka, Ino. Ini semua hanya tipuan. Mengira kalau orang itu bahagia, padahal tidak." Sakura tersenyum ketika mata cerah Ino seolah mencerna perkataannya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Sakura menggeleng dengan senyumnya. "Bukan apa-apa. Seharusnya, kau berpikir apakah Sai bahagia denganmu atau tidak?"

Ino mendengus keras-keras. Ia memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain ketika gelak tawa Sakura terdengar.

"Aku hanya bercanda, Ino. Kalian sudah dua tahun bersama, apalagi yang harus aku tanyakan selain kalimat 'kapan kalian menikah?' atau 'apakah kalian bahagia bersama?'" Sakura tertawa ketika wajah Ino yang merah padam menjadi respon pertanyaannya.

"Sai ingin fokus dengan pekerjaannya. Begitu juga aku, aku ingin hidup bebas sebelum menjadi Ibu, Sakura."

Lalu, mereka berdua tertawa bersama.

.

.

Sasuke mengepalkan tinjunya pada dua pria yang berhasil mengikutinya sampai sejauh ini untuk memata-matainya. Ini suruhan sang Ayah, Sasuke yakin itu.

"Brengsek! Jangan ikuti aku lagi atau kubunuh kalian!" Sasuke menggeram ketika satu buah pukulan kembali mendarat ke wajah mereka berdua yang sudah terkapar jatuh tak berdaya.

"Kami hanya diutus oleh bos besar, Tuan. Kami tidak bermaksud apa-apa," mereka mengangkat kedua tangannya, menyerah pada Sasuke yang memasang wajah kejam. "Ampuni kami, Tuan, ampuni. Kami tidak akan berkata apa-apa lagi pada bos besar setelah ini."

Sasuke menyembunyikan kepalan tangannya di balik saku celananya. Rasa sakit akibat pukulan pada rahangnya masih terasa sampai sekarang. Dan mereka berdua yang bermain-main sudah mendapatkan akibatnya.

"Bereskan ini, Juugo."

Sasuke mengeluarkan ponselnya untuk menghubungi seseorang. Wajahnya yang keras telah melunak ketika mendengar nada suara yang kini menjawab teleponnya. Ia berbalik pergi, meninggalkan jeritan kesakitan yang menggema di ruangan ketika ia pergi.

.

.

Sakura membuka pintu rumahnya ketika bunyi bel mengganggu acara makan siangnya. Ia mengerutkan dahinya, menemukan Sasuke yang berdiri bersandar pada mobilnya dengan sorot mata kosong.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Sakura mendorong pagarnya agar Sasuke bisa masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Ia terkejut ketika menemukan adanya luka di rahang lelaki itu dan Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya ketika Sakura melihatnya.

"Apa yang terjadi? Kau baru saja bertengkar dengan siapa?" tanyanya menuntut.

Sasuke mendengus. "Bukan urusanmu."

Sakura menghela napas pendek. Ia membiarkan Sasuke mengikutinya masuk ke dalam rumah.

Sasuke mengambil tempat untuk duduk di ruang tamu tanpa memperhatikan bagaimana sekitarnya. Rumah Sakura jauh lebih kecil dibanding istana yang ia bangun di pinggir kota. Sasuke bisa menyadarinya ketika ia masuk. Namun, hawa yang terasa sangatlah berbeda. Rasa hangat dan nyaman bercampur menyusup ke dalam hatinya.

Sakura bergegas pergi untuk mengambil kotak obat yang ia simpan di dalam kamarnya. Sasuke mengikuti langkahnya yang perlahan tapi pasti mendekatinya dengan sekotak obat di tangannya.

"Kau mau mengobati dirimu sendiri atau membutuhkan bantuanku?" Sakura menaruh kotak obat itu di atas meja di hadapan Sasuke. Lelaki itu masih diam. Ia meringis ketika memegang rahang kirinya yang memerah.

Sasuke masih tetap pada kebisuannya. Lelaki itu berkali-kali melirik Sakura seolah meminta bantuannya. Sakura mengangkat tangannya menyerah, ia menarik meja agar bisa duduk di sana dan mengambil kotak itu lalu memindahkannya di sisinya.

"Jelas sekali kau dipukul," Sakura mengambil kapas dengan cairan antiseptic dan alkohol yang ia campurkan jadi satu di sana. "Siapa yang memukulmu?" Dan menekan dengan hati-hati pada luka memarnya.

Sasuke masih diam sampai Sakura menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Sakura menutup kotak obatnya, menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan lirihnya.

"Kuharap kau tidak mengalami hal ini lagi," katanya dan bergerak pergi untuk menaruh kembali kotak itu ke tempatnya.

Sasuke hanya mendesah setelah mengusap wajahnya. Ia menunggu Sakura yang kini tengah membersihkan meja makan dan mencuci piringnya. Ia memaksa Sakura untuk mengambil jam setengah hari dan menyerahkan pada Ino sebagian dari pekerjaannya. Sasuke mengajaknya pergi ke suatu tempat dan Sakura tidak tahu kemana ia akan pergi.

.

.

"Setelah ini aku akan mengantarmu kembali ke rumah untuk mengemasi barang-barangmu. Kau butuh untuk membawa beberapa pakaian untuk nanti."

Sasuke menepikan mobilnya di sebuah butik besar yang ada di pinggir jalan. Butik ini masuk ke dalam kawasan pusat perbelanjaan yang di setiap sisi jalan terdapat toko-toko pakaian dan pernak-pernik berbau kemewahan yang Sakura taksir harganya mampu menguras dompetnya.

"Kau mengajakku kemari untuk apa?"

Sasuke hanya menjawab dengan mengangkat bahunya, ia melepas sabuk pengamannya dan membukakan pintu mobil untuk Sakura ketika wanita itu keluar.

"Ini kejutan, tapi yang jelas kau sudah tahu dimana kau berada sekarang." Sasuke mengangkat alisnya ketika Sakura tersenyum lebar padanya.

"Bagus. Ini bukan lagi kejutan."

Sasuke menarik tangannya masuk ke dalam butik yang berisikan pakaian khusus pengantin. Banyak gaun-gaun cantik rancangan dari sang desainer yang dipajang di kaca depan. Sakura tidak sempat berkedip ketika melihat sebuah gaun cantik yang dipajang di dalam ruangan seakan itu mengundangnya untuk mendekat.

"Ini cantik," gumamnya tanpa sadar. Sasuke berdiri di belakangnya. Ia meninggalkan Sakura sendiri saat pegawai wanita itu mempersilakan Sasuke untuk keluar ruangan dan menunggu di ruang tunggu.

"Ini untukmu." Pegawai wanita itu mendekati Sakura yang masih mengagumi gaun pengantinnya. Sakura melirik wanita dengan kemeja putih dan rok hitam selututnya dengan pandangan bingung.

"Benarkah? Aku tidak pernah merasa memesan ini sebelumnya," Sakura mengerutkan dahinya sekilas, "oh, aku tahu. Maaf." Lanjutnya sembari tersenyum menyesal.

"Apa kau ingin mencobanya?" tawarnya.

Sakura menatap sekali lagi gaun itu dengan senyum. Ia menggeleng kecil sebagai jawaban. "Aku akan memakainya untuk kejutan nanti."

Pegawai itu segera pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang keluar ruangan menyusul Sasuke yang tengah duduk di sana sembari memutar-mutar ponsel di atas pangkuannya.

"Kukira kau keluar dengan gaunmu," Sasuke menatap datar ketika Sakura keluar tanpa memakai gaunnya. Wanita itu hanya tersenyum kemudian mengangkat bahunya. "Jangan harap kau melihatnya sekarang."

Sasuke menyeringai lebar. "Oh, kau ingin memberiku kejutan untuk nanti? Baiklah, aku akan sabar menantinya."

Sakura memutar matanya dan kemudian mengikuti Sasuke pergi.

.

.

"Bagaimana kau bisa menyewa pesawat pribadi hanya untuk tamu undangan?" ujar Sakura tak percaya.

Sasuke mengangkat alisnya. "Menyewa? Aku tidak menyewa pesawat untuk itu."

"Seharusnya, kalau kau keberatan, kau bisa menggantinya di tempat lain di dekat-dekat sini. Kau tidak perlu bersusah payah untuk segalanya." Sakura memutar-mutar gelas kopinya. Ia baru meneguk separuh dari gelasnya.

"Tidak apa, ini menyenangkan. Akan banyak orang yang membicarakan ini," Sasuke tersenyum misterius ketika tatapan mereka bertemu. "Aku hanya mengundang sedikit orang untuk nanti. Jadi, total tamu undangan hanya berjumlah lima puluh orang."

"Itu lumayan."

Sasuke mengangguk. "Ya."

"Kau mengenal Sai juga?" tanya Sakura tiba-tiba.

"Ya."

"Dan kau berteman baik dengan kekasihnya. Itu kebetulan yang kedua." Jawab Sasuke enteng dengan jemarinya yang membentuk huruf v.

Sakura mengangguk. "Kau benar juga."

"Ngomong-ngomong, pesawat yang akan membawa para tamu milikku. Aku tidak menyewa pesawat untuk membawa tamu kita."

Sakura menghela napas. "Lalu, kau pergi akan menggunakan pesawat yang sama?"

Sasuke menyeringai. "Tentu saja tidak. Kita berdua akan naik di pesawat yang berbeda malam ini."

.

.

Sakura meminta pelayan penginapan untuk membawa koper dan tasnya ke dalam ruangan. Ia memilih untuk tidak sekamar dengan Sasuke hari ini dan ia akan membayar tagihan sendiri untuk kamar yang berbeda. Walaupun, Sasuke akan bersikeras untuk menolaknya.

Sakura membawa pakaian seadanya di dalam kopernya. Hanya beberapa potong gaun pendek dengan celana kain dan kaus. Pakaian musim panas dan beberapa pakaian dalam juga tidak lupa ia bawa.

Sebenarnya, Sakura sendiri penasaran dengan tamu yang akan diundang Sasuke besok. Sasuke sendiri sudah tahu siapa tamu terpilih yang Sakura usulkan padanya. Sedangkan Sasuke tidak berkata apa-apa tentang tamunya. Mungkinkah, ini sebatas teman kerjanya saja atau ada yang lain?

Sakura pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil segelas air. Ia tidak sadar kalau sejak tadi Sasuke duduk di sana dan mengamatinya dalam kegelapan. Sampai ketika ia menyalakan lampu ruangan, ia baru menyadarinya.

"Demi Tuhan, aku akan melemparkanmu gelas ini kalau kau tetap bersikap seperti ini." Sakura menggenggam gelasnya erat-erat dan debaran jantungnya menggila. Ia tentu saja takut, takut jika sesuatu akan menyakitinya.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum dan kemudian lelaki itu menarik gelas dari raknya, mengambil air dari kulkas. "Kenapa? Aku tidak salah apa-apa."

Sakura memutar matanya, ia menaruh gelasnya kasar dan bersiap untuk kembali ke kamar sampai suara Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya.

"Seberapa berartinya Ayah dan sahabatmu itu untukmu?"

Sakura menggaruk lengannya yang tidak gatal. Ia memutar tubuhnya, menoleh pada Sasuke yang kembali duduk dengan tenang. Menunggu jawabannya.

"Sangat berarti. Aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya secara panjang di sini. Lain kali saja."

Sasuke hanya diam ketika Sakura kembali masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan menutup pintunya. Tidak lupa menguncinya dari dalam.

.

.

"Aku bersedia."

Dan ucapan serentak dari pasangan itu membuat para tamu yang datang bertepuk tangan meriah. Meski tidak seperti pernikahan pada umumnya, Sasuke sudah mengaturnya sedemikian rupa hingga terlihat mewah dan elegan secara bersamaan.

Seperti pernikahan sesungguhnya yang Sakura impikan selama ini.

Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Sakura yang kini merona merah. Sasuke menarik tangannya agar tidak menjauh dan mendaratkan sebuah kecupan di sudut bibirnya lalu menariknya menjauh.

Sasuke memberikannya senyum samar sebelum riuh tepuk tangan kembali terdengar.

Para tamu sedang duduk di bangku masing-masing untuk menunggu hidangan mereka. Sakura sendiri tengah duduk sembari memandang ombak yang bergulung-gulung rendah mendekati daratan. Ia ingin sekali melepas gaunnya dan berlari ke sana, bermain-main dengan air laut untuk melepas beban yang ia tanggung selama ini.

Ino mendekatinya dengan senyum merekah. Sakura tidak tahu mengapa Ino sebahagia ini.

"Sakura, kalian benar-benar pasangan serasi." Ino kembali memeluknya erat hingga Sakura merasa sesak. Wanita itu tersenyum lebar. Pakaian yang Ino kenakan pastilah sangat cocok untuknya. Sakura memuji bagaimana cantiknya Ino saat ini.

"Kau lihat," Sakura mengikuti arah telunjuk Ino yang mengarah pada sosok laki-laki berjas yang tengah meminum gelas anggurnya. "Sejak tadi dia memperhatikanmu terus, Sakura. Seharusnya kau sadar."

Sakura memutar matanya. "Sasuke? Tidak, Ino. Aku sadar sejak tadi. Tapi, aku merasa biasa saja."

Ino mendengus. "Kau benar-benar, ya, tidak merasa malu atau gugup?"

"Sedikit." Sakura akhirnya menyerah ketika tatapan Ino yang mendesak membuatnya mengeluarkan kalimat itu. Dan lihatlah, Ino terlihat tersenyum puas.

"Sasuke adalah seniormu, dia berteman dengan Karin?" tanya Ino ketika Sakura mengajaknya berdiri di pinggir pantai setelah melepas sepatunya.

"Ya. Seingatku mereka adalah teman sekelas."

Ino mengangguk. Ia melirik Sai yang kini duduk menyantap salad di mangkuknya. Para tamu satu-persatu kembali ke penginapan untuk beristirahat. Menyisakan beberapa dari mereka yang masih tinggal untuk menikmati udara pantai.

"Ayo, kau harus mencoba minuman dari kelapa ini. Apa perlu ku ambilkan?" Ino mengangkat gelas yang berisi air kelapa murni yang diberi es di dalamnya. Sakura menggeleng, ia bergerak untuk mengambil minuman itu dari meja yang sudah disediakan.

Sasuke sedang pergi sebentar dan Sakura tidak melihatnya sejak tadi. Ino masih menemaninya, wanita itu rela meninggalkan Sai yang tampaknya sedang merajuk karena kekasihnya meninggalkannya sendiri di acara pesta ini.

"Hai, Sakura. Maaf aku terlambat."

Sakura memutar tubuhnya ketika mendengar suara lembut namun terdengar mematikan di telinganya. Ia mendongak, mendapati Karin tengah berdiri dengan senyumnya dan pakaian pestanya yang sangat cocok di tubuhnya.

Ino menutup mulutnya yang terbuka. Ia melirik takut-takut ke arah Sakura lalu bergantian pada Karin yang kini mulai mendekat.

"Jangan mendekat!" teriak Sakura.

Karin hanya tersenyum. Sakura tidak bisa mengerti senyum apa yang diberikan Karin untuknya saat ini.

"Aku ikut senang ketika undangan pernikahanmu sampai ke rumahku. Sasuke yang memberikannya. Kami dulu teman dekat, Sakura, kalau kau tidak tahu itu."

Tangan Sakura bergetar memegang gelas minumannya. Ino berusaha memegang bahunya agar Sakura tidak terjatuh. Sorot matanya berubah kosong ketika perlahan-lahan Karin mulai mendekat.

"Semenjak pelepasan, aku dan Sasuke tidak lagi berkomunikasi. Dia teman baikku dulu, kami sering bermain bersama dan mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah bersama. Sepertinya, Sasuke tidak mengetahui kalau aku ini sepupumu, ya, Sakura?"

Ino menjauh ketika ia melihat Sasuke mendekat ke arah mereka. Tatapan lelaki itu terlihat bingung saat Sakura melangkah mundur untuk tidak berdekatan dengan Karin. Ino masih setia bersama Sakura yang seakan bersiap untuk melempar gelasnya.

"Kenapa kau harus datang, Karin? Kau bukan saudaraku lagi, bukan. Kau yang bilang itu padaku!" Bentak Sakura.

Sasuke mendekatinya dengan berlari. Ia memegang lengan istrinya ketika Sakura semakin lama beringsut mundur. Karin masih dengan santainya mendekat, ia tersenyum ketika tatapan Sasuke mengarah padanya.

"Oh, Sasuke, teman lamaku! Teman-teman menanyakan kabar bos besar ini."

 _ **PRAAAANG**_

Ino menutup mulutnya ketika Sakura memecahkan gelas minuman hingga melukai tangannya dan berdarah. Sakura masih menatap Karin dengan pandangan marahnya. Ia tidak memedulikan rasa perih yang menjalar dari telapak tangannya.

"Sial, Sakura, apa yang kau lakukan?" Sasuke berkata lirih sembari berlari mengambil kain bersih agar darah yang mengalir itu terhenti dan tidak menyebabkan infeksi yang berlanjut.

Karin masih setia berdiri di sana untuk melihat apa yang terjadi. Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya pada Karin, membentak wanita itu. "Pergi dari sini, Karin! Bilang pada penjaga di depan untuk membelikanmu tiket kembali. Aku yang akan membayar ganti ruginya."

Wajah Karin tampak memerah. "Aku kemari karena undangan itu dan juga untuk menyampaikan salam dari teman-teman kita, Sasuke!" Balasnya keras.

"Pergi. Aku bilang pergi." Napas Sasuke memburu seiring langkah Karin yang beringsut mundur dan keluar dari area pantai.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Sakura mendongak, menatap mata suaminya yang khawatir ketika menatapnya.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Terima kasih."

Ino membiarkan Sakura yang pergi ke penginapan bersama Sasuke yang menuntunnya. Sai perlahan-lahan mendekatinya, wajah pucat lelaki itu berkali-kali menatap pada sosok Karin yang kini menghilang.

Ino menatap ke arahnya. Menyadari raut wajah kekasihnya yang terlihat aneh di matanya.

"Ada apa?"

Sai menoleh untuk menatap mata biru kekasihnya. Ia mendesah berat. "Aku berpikir kalau Karin menjadi dalang dibalik kematian Tuan Kizashi dan mengenai video itu… entahlah, itu hanya opiniku saja."

.

.

.

.

Tbc

.

.

.

.

 **Author Note:**

Gajanji sebenarnya bakalan sampai berapa chapter hwhwhw. Diusahakan tetap sampai enam atau lima atau berapa… utang saya banyak hu hu.

Anw, yang kenapa nanya judulnya dikasih Chandelier hmm kenapa ya, saya spontan aja nulis judulnya karena emang kebetulan lagi denger lagunya dan ini bukan song fic.

Jadi, saran dan kritik dan teman-temannya ditunggu.

Sampai jumpaa!

Lots of Love

Delevingne


	3. Chapter 3

Sai masih duduk memaku di tempatnya sembari memandang dalam-dalam layar komputer besarnya. Ia sengaja pulang lebih awal ke rumah untuk mulai mengamati satu-persatu video yang terasa janggal menurutnya ketika ia pertama kali melihatnya.

Ino, kekasihnya, menyuruhnya untuk kembali membuka kasus ini setelah sekian lama ditutup. Ia sudah pergi ke pihak kepolisian untuk meminta izin agar kasus video ini, kembali dibuka. Setelah berdebat cukup sengit, Sai diperbolehkan untuk mengkaji video ini dan mencari hal-hal yang janggal di dalam video itu.

Pelaku dan penyebar video masih samar. Tidak ada yang tertangkap atau tanda-tanda dari mereka terendus polisi di Tokyo. Semua terasa rapi dan permainan ini sangat apik dimainkan oleh sang dalang.

Semenjak insiden Karin datang ke pesta pernikahan, ia merasa ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan wanita itu yang tidak diketahui Sakura dan dirinya. Kematian Tuan Kizashi yang tiba-tiba di dalam kecelakaan mobil serta harta warisan yang ditinggalkan untuk Sakura, menghilang begitu saja seiring tidak adanya konfirmasi yang berlanjut dari pihak pengacara maupun notaris yang menangani hal ini.

Sai sendiri memutuskan untuk menghubungi sang pengacara, Tuan Yamaji untuk menceritakan seluruhnya secara detail tentang kasus video yang pernah diperkarakan olehnya empat tahun silam. Namun, Tuan Yamaji seakan menyembunyikan sesuatu yang tidak Sai ketahui di sini.

Pengacara hebat itu hanya menceritakan bagian-bagian yang sudah ia dengar dari pihak kepolisian. Ada bagian lain yang masih terpotong yang tidak diceritakan olehnya. Sebagian lagi masih tersimpan menjadi rahasia antara dirinya dengan Tuan Kizashi.

Sai juga mengetahui kalau harta warisan yang menjadi hak milik Sakura hanyalah rumah yang sekarang ditempati wanita itu dan sebuah penginapan di pinggir bukit dan sebidang tanah di sana. Sisanya, menghilang begitu saja. Ia mencurigai ada hal yang aneh di sini. Tuan Kizashi bukan orang menengah kebawah. Ia anggota dewan yang hebat. Hartanya tidak sampai disitu saja.

Sai menekan tombol _play_ lagi, mencari tahu hal-hal yang janggal di dalam video itu. Sampai ketika kedua alisnya bertaut, menemukan sesuatu yang aneh dan membuat dirinya tersenyum kecil.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Chandelier**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya ketika bunyi desiran ombak mengusik paginya. Ia baru teringat kalau ia masih ada di penginapan dan belum kembali ke rumah. Sakura mengulurkan tangannya meraba tempat di sampingnya. Kosong. Sasuke tidak ada bersamanya.

Ia menghela napasnya. Sebelah tangannya ada di dahi atasnya. Ia lupa kalau semalam ia tidak tidur satu kamar dengan lelaki itu. Sakura bersikeras untuk tidak satu kamar dengannya sampai ia siap dan itu entah kapan. Memori kejadian video itu masihlah sangat membekas untuknya. Dan ia tidak siap jika ada lelaki lain menyentuhnya, termasuk suami –kontraknya- sendiri.

Sakura memakai sandal rumah. Ia membuka pintu kamar mandi untuk menggosok gigi dan mencuci muka. Sasuke sengaja tidak menyewa seorang pembantu dan tukang masak selama mereka menginap. Ia menginginkan _privacy_ untuk mereka berdua.

Pintu kamar Sasuke terbuka. Sakura mendorong sedikit pintu itu agar tidak membangunkan lelaki itu. Sasuke masih bergelung dengan selimutnya dan punggungnya terbalut kaus putih memunggunginya. Sakura menarik napasnya, ia kembali menutup pintu itu dan bergegas ke bawah. Memasak sarapan untuk mereka berdua.

Ia memeriksa kulkas dan rak-rak penyimpan bahan makanan. Di sana terdapat lengkap bahan-bahan yang ia inginkan. Mulai dari bumbu dapur hingga daging, ayam, dan makanan khas laut.

Sakura memutuskan untuk membuat dua jus jeruk dan nasi goreng. Ia ingin makan nasi goreng _seafood_ pagi ini. Ia tidak tahu apakah Sasuke alergi dengan makanan laut atau tidak, jika lelaki itu alergi, makanan ini akan terbuang dan Sakura dengan siap akan menampung makanan itu. Ia tidak akan membiarkan masakannya terbuang sia-sia.

"Aku tidak alergi _seafood_ , lanjutkan saja," Sakura memutar tubuhnya, ia hampir saja melompat dan melemparkan pisau dapur yang ia pegang ke arah suaminya sendiri.

"Aku bisa membusuk dipenjara jika kau terus mengejutkanku seperti ini." Sakura memutar matanya dan kembali berkutat dengan bahan-bahan masakannya.

Sasuke hanya terkekeh dan menarik kursi untuknya duduk setelah mengambil segelas air dingin untuknya minum. Ia masih duduk dengan tenang di sana. Sesekali melirik Sakura yang sedang memasak dengan tangan ahlinya, begitu di mata Sasuke.

"Kau bisa memasak?" tanyanya.

Sakura menoleh, ia tersenyum bangga. Membuat Sasuke mendengus. "Tentu saja. Aku terlatih mandiri sejak dulu. Aku sering memasak untuk Ayahku."

Sakura menaruh dua gelas jus jeruk ke atas meja makan. Ia mendorong satu gelas untuk suaminya dan satu untuk dirinya. Lalu, hidangan nasi goreng yang masih panas siap untuk disantap sudah tersaji di atas meja. Sakura mendongak untuk melihat respon Sasuke, lelaki itu tampak kagum menatap masakannya. Ada rasa bangga dan senang yang kini menyusup ke dalam hatinya.

"Aku sudah lama tidak merasakan masakan rumah sejak Ibuku sakit."

Sakura tersenyum ketika kepala suaminya mendongak. "Kalau begitu, aku siap untuk memasak makanan untukmu. Itu tidak masalah."

Sasuke tersenyum puas. "Bagus. Ngomong-ngomong kau akan tinggal bersamaku. Beberapa bulan ini aku menghabiskan waktu di apartemen dan tidak kembali ke rumah. Ayahku membeli sebuah hotel untuk dirinya sendiri dan aku sudah menyuruh seseorang untuk membersihkan rumah sebelum kita kembali nanti."

Sakura mengangguk. Menyetujui kata suaminya. Tidak lucu 'kan kalau mereka akan tinggal terpisah selama masih berstatus sebagai sepasang suami istri.

Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya ketika menatap telapak tangan istrinya yang terbalut perban. "Tanganmu, apa masih terasa sakit?"

"Tidak," Sakura mengangkat telapak tangannya dengan senyum. "Aku akan membukanya ketika mandi nanti. Terima kasih, Sasuke. Sebenarnya, aku takut dengan darah tapi aku menyakiti diriku sendiri."

"Bukan masalah. Aku tidak ingin mendengar berita kalau istriku tewas karena kehabisan darah," Sasuke tersenyum jahil. Lalu, raut wajahnya serius ketika ia mendapati jawaban sang istri yang menatapnya sedih. "Berjanjilah untuk tidak melakukan itu lagi."

Sakura mengangguk dengan senyum lebar. "Aku janji."

.

.

Yamanaka Ino melanjutkan tugas Sakura sebagai pemegang kendali kedua ketika wanita itu sedang berlibur. Dan disinilah ia sekarang, berkutat dengan sketsa-sketsa gambar yang Sakura percayakan padanya.

Tinggal satu sketsa yang harus ia kerjakan. Sakura sudah menyelesaikan hampir seluruhnya, hanya tinggal mengarsir di beberapa bagian dan menambahkan beberapa tata ruang lagi dan gambar itu akan selesai.

Gambar ini milik Rei Gaara. Salah satu pemilik hotel berbintang lima di pusat kota. Dia juga terkenal dengan beberapa skandal yang membuat reputasinya tercoreng. Gaara beberapa kali keluar masuk penjara karena kasus seksual dan pemerkosaan anak-anak dibawah umur.

Tapi, sampai detik ini, Ino tidak tahu apakah itu benar atau tidak. Media tidak lagi memberitakan hal itu secara besar-besaran seolah berita itu tidak lagi menjadi bahan pembicaraan masyarakat dan tenggelam begitu saja. Ino mengerutkan dahinya, ada yang terasa janggal di sini.

Ia tidak mau ambil pusing. Selama ini tidak menyangkut masa depan bisnis, sahabat dan juga dirinya, ia tidak akan memedulikannya. Itu bukan urusannya. Rei Gaara hanya meminta bantuannya untuk proyek hotel terbaru miliknya dan mempercayakan ini pada Sakura dan dirinya. Ino tidak akan menyia-nyiakannya hanya karena lelaki itu memiliki kehidupan yang buruk di luar.

Pekerjaan tetaplah pekerjaan. Ia harus bersikap professional meskipun hati kecilnya berteriak keras mengenai sesuatu yang ia sendiri tidak bisa jelaskan apa.

.

.

"Aku akan mengajakmu melihat _sunset_ nanti," Sasuke memegang kamera slr nya dengan kedua tangannya. Beberapa kali mencoba mengambil gambar dengan kamera keluaran terbarunya.

Sakura mendengus, ia memperhatikan suaminya yang tengah sibuk dengan mainan barunya. "Kau mau memotret apa untuk dibawa pulang nanti?"

Sasuke menjauhkan kamera itu dari wajahnya. Tetapi kemudian ia menyeringai pada sang istri. "Menurutmu?"

Sakura berdecak sebal. "Mana kutahu." Jawabnya sembari memasang wajah angkuh.

"Tentu saja aku akan mengambil gambar pantai, air laut, pasir dan segala macamnya. Aku tidak mungkin memotret para pengunjung di sini 'kan?"

Sakura mendengus namun ia tertawa.

"Kau benar juga."

"Aku minta maaf soal Karin," Sasuke menaruh kameranya di atas meja. Fokus matanya kini beralih pada istrinya yang duduk membeku di sampingnya. "Aku tidak tahu kalau kau memiliki hubungan dengannya."

Sakura mendesah berat. "Tidak lagi. Itu sudah masa lalu. Seingatku, kau dulu teman sekelasnya. Ternyata, itu benar."

"Ya, memang. Tapi, sudah lama sekali kami tidak berkomunikasi. Di dalam kelas yang sama, aku jarang sekali berbicara dengannya. Kau harus tahu itu."

Alis Sakura bertaut. "Kenapa?"

"Karin memiliki obsesi yang berlebihan pada diriku. Aku merasa risih dan terganggu jika dekat dengannya," Sakura mengangkat alisnya, ia mengulum senyumnya. Ingin tertawa dengan tingkat kenarsisan suaminya yang langsung dihadiahi delikan tajam Sasuke.

"Dia satu-satunya wanita yang mampu berbaur dengan anak laki-laki di kelas kami. Aku terpaksa menerimanya. Sebenarnya, aku merasa kurang nyaman. Dia selalu ada dimanapun kami berada."

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan itu langsung padanya?" tanya Sakura.

"Itu akan menyakiti hatinya, aku tidak ingin punya masalah dengan siapapun di masa-masa akhir sekolah," Sasuke sedikit berpikir sesuatu sebelum akhirnya kembali bersuara. "Dia selalu memanggilku bos besar namun aku tidak pernah menanggapinya. Mungkin karena diantara anak lainnya, aku satu-satunya anak anggota dewan kehormatan yang disegani waktu itu."

Sakura tersenyum masam. Ia teringat sang Ayah yang juga berprofesi sama seperti pekerjaan Ayah mertuanya.

"Sebenarnya, aku hanya mengundang teman mainku saja. Aku tidak berniat mengundangnya sama sekali. Tapi, ya, mereka memaksaku untuk mengundang wanita itu juga. Kupikir Karin datang bersama dengan yang lainnya."

Sasuke menatap mata istrinya sekali lagi. "Aku benar-benar minta maaf, Sakura."

Sakura tersenyum lembut. Ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk memegang remasan tangan Sasuke di atas meja. Mengelusnya dengan lembut. "Tidak usah dipikirkan lagi. Kau sudah menceritakan segalanya, itu tidak apa-apa. Aku memaafkanmu. Lagipula…" mata Sakura beralih menatap ke luar jendela, kemudian ia tersenyum pada Sasuke. "Sebentar lagi _sunset_ , kau tidak ingin menghabiskan waktu di luar untuk bermain? Ayolah."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari sang suami, Sakura segera menarik lengannya dan membawanya menuju luar penginapan. Menikmati indahnya suasana pantai di sore hari sebelum matahari terbenam. Sasuke memegang kamera di tangan yang lainnya. Ia melihat ke arah tangan mereka yang bertautan, lalu mengangkat kamera dan membidik lensanya pada tautan tangan mereka.

.

.

Sakura berlari menyusuri pantai tanpa alas kaki. Sandal pantainya telah ia lepas, menaruhnya di atas pasir lalu berlari mengejar ombak yang pergi ke tengah lautan. Ia berulang kali mengajak Sasuke yang memilih untuk menjauh dari air dan mencari tempat aman agar dirinya tidak ikut basah karena cipratan air laut yang mengenai tubuhnya. Ia memilih untuk sibuk bersama kameranya, membidik objek yang menjadi kesukaannya dan terus begitu sampai ia tidak sadar kalau Sakura kini mengambil tempat untuk duduk bersebelahan di sisinya.

" _Sunset_ sebentar lagi akan tiba, kau tidak ingin bermain?" tanyanya setelah ia menepuk-nepuk bajunya yang terkena pasir pantai.

Sasuke menoleh ke arahnya, menatapnya ketika sang istri tengah membersihkan tubuhnya dari pasir pantai dan sisa-sisa air ombak yang justru membuatnya semakin mempesona jika dilihat dari dekat. Sasuke tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya seperti ini, debaran jantungnya menggila hanya dengan menatapnya dan duduk di sampingnya.

Sakura tiba-tiba berdiri, ia mengulurkan tangannya dan menghela napas ketika Sasuke hanya melihat tangannya lalu beralih pada matanya. Mencoba mencari tahu apa yang akan dilakukan istrinya setelah ini.

"Bermain." Jawab Sakura singkat.

Sasuke mengambil uluran tangan itu. Tidak lupa dengan kamera yang selalu siap di tangan lainnya. Ia mengarahkan lensanya pada sisi wajah sang istri, mengambil bidikan yang tepat secara sembunyi-sembunyi dan terus berulang-ulang.

Hingga tanpa mereka sadari ada orang lain yang memperhatikan mereka dari kejauhan dengan wajah menyeringai kejam.

.

.

Ponsel di samping nakas tempat tidurnya berbunyi. Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengambil ponselnya meski dengan wajah yang masih sangat mengantuk. Ia mengintip sedikit nama sang penelepon di malam seperti ini. Seharian ia habiskan bersama istrinya untuk bermain di pantai dan makan malam bersama di pinggir pantai dengan hidangan terbaik andalan yang dikeluarkan sang koki malam ini.

"Halo."

Sasuke bangun dari tidurnya dengan tiba-tiba. Raut wajahnya terlihat panik dan gelisah secara bersamaan. Ia meremas ponselnya kuat seakan bisa menyalurkan emosinya saat ini.

Matanya yang masih mengantuk kini terbuka lebar. Sasuke masih duduk diam di atas ranjangnya. Mendengarkan dengan baik apa yang dijelaskan sang penelepon di sana.

Ponselnya ia taruh di nakas dengan agak kasar setelah ia berhasil menghubungi seseorang. Wajahnya terlihat pucat dan ia tidak bisa mengatasinya sekarang. Ia segera pergi ke kamar seberang, dimana sang istri sedang tidur damai bersama mimpi indahnya di sana. Ia menyentuh dengan lembut bahu wanita itu, mencoba membangunkannya namun gagal. Istrinya tertidur lelap, ia tidak tega membangunkannya. Tapi, keadaan ini mendesak.

Wajah wanitanya sangat lelah. Ia mencoba sekali lagi untuk membangunkannya namun tidak berhasil. Suara ketukan pintu membuatnya teralihkan, Sasuke keluar dari kamar sang istri dan pergi ke pintu utama. Mendapati asisten pribadinya telah siap dengan mobil yang akan membawanya ke bandara secepat mungkin.

Sasuke mengambil mantelnya. Ia sudah menyuruh anak buahnya yang lain untuk mengemasi barang-barangnya nanti dan membawanya ke dalam pesawat setelah ia lepas landas nanti.

Sasuke kembali ke kamar sang istri. Ia mengambil mantel milik Sakura yang digantung di balik pintu. Ia mencoba sekali lagi membangunkan sang istri dengan agak keras, dan berhasil.

Sakura terbangun dengan wajah bingung. Sasuke merasa menyesal karena telah mengganggu tidur nyenyaknya. Mata yang biasanya bersinar itu tampak lelah dan memerah. Butuh waktu untuk tidur segera.

Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengusap lembut pipi kanan istrinya, ia tersenyum lirih. "Kita kembali malam ini."

Sakura mengerutkan dahinya sebelum Sasuke melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Ibuku kritis dan ia sedang dalam keadaan sekarat sekarang."

.

.

Sakura mengikuti langkah sang suami yang berlari di depannya dengan menggenggam tangannya. Ia tahu, Sasuke butuh penopang saat ini. Wajah lelaki itu juga sangat terluka ketika mendapat kabar dari pihak rumah sakit kalau Ibunya dalam kondisi parah dan memprihatinkan.

Ibu Sasuke dibawa ke ruang ICU untuk sementara waktu dan Sasuke memperintahkan beberapa penjaganya untuk mengawasi pintu ruangan sang Ibu. Siapapun dilarang masuk selain dirinya, sang dokter atau perawat. Itupun harus diperiksa terlebih dulu. Ia hampir saja kehilangan Ibunya. Hampir.

Sasuke mengusap wajahnya. Sakura yang sejak tadi duduk diam, kini mulai bangkit, mendekat perlahan-lahan ke arah suaminya dan mengusap lembut bahunya. Menyalurkan kehangatan pada suaminya.

Dokter yang menangani Ibunya keluar ruangan. Ia menatap wajah Sasuke dengan wajah menyesal sekaligus sedih secara bersamaan. Genggaman tangan Sakura di bahu Sasuke semakin erat ketika dokter menyuruh suaminya untuk mengikutinya ke ruangan pribadi dokter itu, memberikan keterangan mengenai kondisi Ibunya.

Sakura memeluk mantelnya dalam diam. Hawa dingin rumah sakit tidak ada apa-apanya ketimbang perasaan sedih sekaligus iba pada suaminya sendiri saat ini. Wajah terluka Sasuke masih terbayang-bayang ketika ia bangun dari tidurnya tadi.

Alat pendektesi jantung masih berfungsi baik. Detak jantung Ibu Sasuke masih bergerak normal. Meski beberapa kali Sakura melihat kalau suster di dalam tampak kelelahan menanganinya. Jikapun ia seorang dokter, ia akan melakukan hal yang sama untuk menyelamatkan nyawa pasiennya.

Tidak lama, Sasuke muncul dari lorong sebelah kiri. Wajah lelaki itu berubah marah dan kecewa yang ditangkap oleh lensa mata Sakura. Sasuke mendekatinya, memandang kosong ke arah sang Ibu yang berbaring lemah tidak berdaya di atas ranjangnya.

"Sasuke, apa semua baik-baik saja?" tanya Sakura.

Sasuke mendesah berat. "Tidak," lalu ia menoleh, memberikan senyuman kecil di sela-sela tatapan kosongnya. "Kau pulanglah lebih dulu. Supir akan mengantarmu sampai rumah. Kabari aku jika kau sudah sampai, aku akan menghubungimu. Aku punya urusan lain."

Sakura tertawa, namun lebih pada mengejek. "Urusan apa? Demi Tuhan, ini masih pukul empat pagi, Sasuke. Apa yang akan kaulakukan?"

"Aku akan menceritakannya lain waktu."

Sakura hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah dan berjalan mengikuti salah satu pria berbadan besar yang ditugaskan Sasuke untuk mengantarnya sampai mobil. Sakura menoleh sekali lagi, mendapati suaminya yang tengah menatap kosong pada dirinya.

Setelah lift membawa istrinya kembali, Sasuke menatap empat anak buahnya yang dengan sigap berjaga di sekitar ruangan dengan tajam. Ia tidak main-main sekarang.

"Dengarkan aku, apapun yang terjadi jangan biarkan orang lain masuk ke dalam tanpa izinku. Terkecuali perawat yang sudah kalian periksa dan dokter yang menangani Ibuku. Selain itu, tidak ada yang boleh masuk ke dalam. Apa kalian mengerti?"

Keempat pria berbadan besar itu mengangguk dan Sasuke segera pergi meninggalkan mereka dan sang Ibu yang tengah berjuang untuk hidupnya.

.

.

"Apa yang coba kau lakukan?"

Pria dengan rambut hitam legam yang tengah memejamkan matanya itu dengan sebatang rokok kayu yang dijepit di sudut bibirnya hanya diam. Ia belum membuka matanya, yang ia lakukan hanya menghisap rokoknya dalam diam, lalu menghembuskan asap itu melalui lubang hidungnya.

"Ayah!"

Yang dipanggil Ayah itu mendongak, membuka matanya dan tampak jelaga hitam tajam itu terlihat jelas. Napas Sasuke memburu, kedua tangannya yang terkepal berhasil menggebrak meja di depannya.

Dua pria berbadan besar yang berjaga di pintu segera masuk setelah mendengar keributan di dalam. Sasuke menoleh ketika mereka mencoba memegang lengannya dan memaksanya untuk menjauh dari hadapan sang Ayah. Maka, dengan gerakan kilat, Sasuke memukul dua pria itu dengan tangannya. Membuat mereka jatuh terjerembab ke belakang dengan kepala membentur lantai.

Mereka bergerak mundur perlahan-lahan ketika tangan pria yang mereka panggil bos besar itu menyuruh mereka untuk keluar. Ia ingin diberi waktu untuk berbincang bersama putranya. Putra yang sama sekali tidak bisa diandalkannya.

"Apa?"

"Apa katamu?" desis Sasuke. "Kau hampir saja membunuh Ibuku, kau tahu!" Bentaknya.

Pria itu menekan ujung rokok di dalam asbak hingga mati dan tidak ada lagi asap yang keluar. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya, mencerna baik-baik kalimat yang terucap dari putra semata wayangnya.

"Kau mengirim seseorang untuk memberikan racun pada Ibuku, kau mencoba membunuhnya karena kau takut, pihak lawan akan menemukan kelemahanmu di sini," Sasuke menatap tajam pada sang Ayah yang kini hanya mendesah berat. "Dan kau mencoba melakukan apa saja untuk menyingkirkan Ibuku. Membunuh Ibuku seolah itu kesalahan rumah sakit. Kau pikir kau siapa?"

"Jangan memaksaku untuk menyingkirkanmu juga, Sasuke!" Bentak Uchiha Fugaku tiba-tiba.

Sasuke tidak merasa gentar ketika suara sang Ayah menggema di ruangan bagaikan nyanyian kematian. Ia sudah seringkali mendapatkan perlakuan yang tidak baik dari sang Ayah selama beberapa waktu ini. Menjadi anggota dewan, membuatnya besar kepala. Ia tidak memikirkan bagaimana nasib keluarganya sendiri selain bagaimana dirinya bisa lolos ujian untuk naik tahta.

"Kalau kau ingin menyingkirkanku, silakan, kau sudah mengatakan itu berkali-kali, tapi nyatanya? Kau tidak bisa."

"Dan kau menikah! Demi Tuhan, aku sudah katakan padamu untuk tidak menikah dengan wanita lain selain yang aku pilihkan padamu! Kau mencoba membunuhku?" Kini Fugaku mulai memelankan suaranya. Ia tidak ingin semua anak buahnya mendengar kekacauan antara dirinya dengan sang anak. Ini bisa berbahaya jika salah satu dari mereka membocorkan ini pada media.

"Aku tidak peduli. Aku ingin menikah dengan siapapun ini bukan urusanmu dan berhenti mengikutiku, berhenti untuk mematai-mataiku kalau kau tidak ingin menyesal."

Fugaku mendengus kesal. "Kau mengancamku?"

Sasuke menggeleng. "Tidak. Hanya menyadarkan kalau kau punya urusan yang banyak dan urus saja urusanmu sendiri. Aku bukan bocah sepuluh tahun lagi yang bisa kau awasi sesuka hatimu."

Fugaku terdiam. Ia memilih untuk tidak berkata apa-apa lagi atau sekedar menjawab pertanyaan sang anak. Ia duduk diam, mengamati Sasuke yang berbalik pergi keluar dari ruangannya.

"Dan jika kau berani menyentuh Ibuku atau keluargaku, aku pastikan kau tidak akan pernah mendapatkan apa yang kau mau untuk selamanya. Tidak akan pernah."

Dan pintu tertutup.

.

.

Sakura memakan sarapannya seorang diri tanpa kehadiran Sasuke. Lelaki itu tidak kembali ke rumah saat ia membuka matanya. Sasuke juga tidak menghubungi ponselnya setelah Sakura mengirimkannya pesan singkat yang berisi kalau ia sudah sampai rumah dengan selamat.

Pembantu wanita datang untuk membantu membersihkan meja makan. Sakura harus pergi ke kantor untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Dan Ino mungkin saja akan terkejut dengan kehadirannya karena jadwal cuti yang diambilnya masih berlaku sampai dua hari ke depan.

Setelah jam kerja berakhir, Sakura berencana untuk pergi ke rumah sakit. Tentu saja ia akan meminta izin pada sang suami terlebih dahulu, tapi mengingat bagaimana Sasuke hari ini, ia tidak tega untuk meninggalkannya seorang diri.

"Kabari aku jika Sasuke kembali," Sakura memberikan nomor ponselnya pada pembantu wanita yang dia kenal bernama Ayame itu. Sejujurnya, dia sangat khawatir. Entahlah, dia tidak bisa kalau melihat Sasuke terluka sama seperti waktu lalu. Dia hanya takut.

"Baik, Nyonya."

Sakura mengambil tasnya. Ia bersiap untuk pergi ke kantor sebelum ia mencapai pintu, sosok Sasuke sudah berdiri di sana dengan sorot matanya yang kosong ketika menatapnya. Wajahnya tidak terluka seperti apa yang Sakura bayangkan sebelumnya. Sasuke kembali dalam keadaan utuh dan baik-baik saja. Hanya saja, lelaki itu terlihat kurang baik dan butuh istirahat.

"Kau tidak perlu memaksakan diri untuk bekerja," Sakura mendekatinya. Ia mencoba menyentuh lengan itu dengan lembut. "Aku menghubungimu semalam, tapi kau tidak mengangkat teleponmu. Kau juga tidak membalas pesanku seperti yang kau katakan padaku."

"Maaf." Hanya itu jawaban yang mampu Sasuke ucapkan.

Sakura tersenyum lembut. "Tidak apa. Aku sudah membuat sarapan. Kau harus makan sesuatu."

Sasuke mengangguk tanpa kata-kata lagi.

Sakura melangkah menjauhi pintu utama sampai ia berbalik, menemukan Sasuke yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Apa perlu aku temani?"

Sasuke menoleh. Ia menarik sudut bibirnya ke atas. "Tidak perlu. Pergilah, aku janji aku akan menghubungimu nanti."

"Baiklah. Sampai jumpa." Sakura tersenyum sekali lagi dan naik ke mobil bersama seorang supir yang dengan siap selama dua puluh empat jam bersamanya. Sasuke yang menyuruhnya dan lagi-lagi Sakura tidak bisa menolaknya.

.

.

Ino mendongak ketika bunyi suara pintu ruangan terbuka tanpa diketuk terlebih dulu. Ia baru saja ingin menanyakan betapa tidak sopannya tamunya kali ini sebelum kedua matanya membulat terkejut dan ia tersenyum masam mengetahui siapa tamunya.

"Sakura!" Jerit Ino.

Sakura hanya mengangkat tangannya. Ia kembali menutup pintu ruangannya dan melangkah masuk untuk memeluk Ino yang merentangkan kedua tangan untuknya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?"

Sakura tersenyum manis. "Baik. Tentu saja. Bagaimana denganmu? Apakah ada masalah atau sesuatu yang buruk?"

Ino menggeleng seraya tersenyum. "Tidak, Sakura. Semua baik-baik saja. Hanya beberapa kali Rei Gaara meminta sketsa dan beberapa gambar gedungnya kemari. Dan aku bilang, Sakura membawa beberapa sketsa gedung itu kerumah dan ia akan kembali lagi nanti."

Sakura mengangguk, ia menarik kursi untuknya duduk setelah menaruh tasnya di meja lain yang ada di sudut ruangan.

"Kau bilang apa saat Gaara kemari?"

Ino menoleh, dahinya berkerut berpikir sesuatu. "Aku bilang kau sedang cuti dan menikmati liburanmu."

Sakura menghembuskan napas leganya. Untung saja, Ino tidak menceritakan kejadian sesungguhnya dibalik kata cuti dan liburnya saat itu. Gaara adalah teman dekatnya, ia tidak berhak tahu apa yang terjadi.

.

.

"Ini, Tuan."

Pria itu menyerahkan beberapa lembar foto yang dijadikan satu dalam satu plastik berbentuk trasnparan. Pria bersurai merah berwajah ramah sekaligus menakutkan itu mengeluarkan sebuah amplop dari laci mejanya. Memberikannya pada pria berambut perak yang dengan senyum lebarnya menerima amplop itu dengan senang hati. Ia menyembuyikan kameranya di belakang punggungnya, matanya berbinar-binar ketika mengintip isi amplop cokelat itu.

"Pergilah, aku cukup puas dengan hasil kerjamu saat ini."

Pria itu mengangguk setelah mengucapkan terima kasih. Tidak ingin berurusan lebih jauh lagi dengan pria ini, ia bergegas pergi menuju mobilnya. Tugasnya sudah selesai dan itu bukanlah sesuatu yang sulit jika pria itu kembali mempercayakan tugas ini padanya.

Suara pintu diketuk, membuat alisnya kembali bertaut. Ia merapikan lembaran foto-foto itu dan menyimpannya ke dalam laci sebelum ia mempersilakan tamunya untuk masuk.

"Masuk."

Pintu terbuka, menampilkan Uchiha Sasuke dengan setelan jas hitam dan kemeja biru tuanya masuk ke dalam dengan wajah datar seperti biasanya.

"Sekretarisku menyampaikan seluruh pesan darimu. Aku segera kemari setelah mengetahuinya."

Sasuke masuk ke dalam. Iris hitamnya tidak sengaja menatap sebuah pigura foto yang berisikan foto seorang wanita berambut merah muda panjang tengah tersenyum lebar di bawah pohon apel yang rindang.

"O, ow, apa ini?" Sasuke baru saja hendak menyentuh pigura foto itu sebelum tangan lain mencegahnya dan mengambil pigura itu lalu menyembunyikannya di tempat lain.

"Apa yang coba kau sembunyikan dariku, Gaara?"

Yang dipanggil Gaara itu hanya diam. Ia kemudian menyunggingkan senyumnya. Raut wajah kepanikan jelas sekali terlihat di wajahnya yang berhasil Sasuke tangkap dengan lensa matanya. Gaara menaruh pigura itu dan membaliknya agar Sasuke tidak melihatnya lebih jauh lagi.

"Bukan apa-apa," jawab Gaara singkat. "Hm, mengenai masalah yang harus kita bicarakan…"

Sasuke bersidekap di depan dada. Salah satu alisnya terangkat ketika ia menatap pigura foto yang lain yang juga Gaara sembunyikan dengan cara yang sama.

"Apa ada yang kau sembunyikan? Dan siapa wanita itu? Haruno Sakura?"

Gaara terlihat terkejut. Namun, Sasuke menangkapnya sebagai bentuk kepura-puraan yang nyata. "Haruno Sakura? Apa kau mengenalnya?"

"Aku suaminya." Jawabnya disertai tekanan pada kata suami.

Gaara tersenyum menyesal. Wajah dinginnya berubah ramah seketika saat Sasuke mendekat, mencoba menggapai pigura yang lain dan Gaara mencegahnya.

"Jaga sopan santunmu, Uchiha Sasuke. Ini tetaplah kantorku dan kau sedang berkunjung kemari."

Sasuke mendengus keras. Ia memilih untuk kembali mundur dan menatap Gaara dengan tajam. "Baiklah. Aku pergi. Kita bicarakan ini nanti."

Gaara menatap pigura foto yang ia sembunyikan dan menaruhnya di dalam laci mejanya bersama lembaran foto terbaru yang ia dapatkan dari orang suruhannya untuk mengikuti sosok wanita yang ada di dalam pigura fotonya. Ia menatap foto itu lekat-lekat. Menaruhnya kembali ke laci dan menguncinya.

.

.

Saat Sasuke kembali ke ruangannya, ia menemukan Sai di sana tengah duduk dengan meneguk kopi hitamnya dalam diam. Sasuke sedang menghubungi sang istri yang dibalas dengan balasan pesan suara yang tentu saja Sakura tidak menjawab panggilannya. Ini jam makan siang, mungkin saja istrinya sedang makan siang atau entahlah, dia tidak akan memikirkan resiko terburuknya lebih jauh.

"Halo, Sasuke."

Sasuke memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku celananya. Ia bergerak menuju kursi kerjanya. Mengangguk dalam diam dan mengisyaratkan Sai untuk mendekat.

"Aku dengar dari Ino, kalau Sakura sudah kembali dan begitu pula dengan dirimu. Aku harus memberitahumu sesuatu." Ucap Sai.

Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya. "Untuk apa?"

"Kau hmm maksudku, kau pernah melihat video tentang istrimu, bukan?"

Jelaga hitam Sasuke tampak menggelap beberapa saat. "Apa maksudmu? Apa kau tahu bagaimana resikonya kau berbicara itu padaku?"

Sai tampak menyesal ketika ia membicarakan hal sensitif ini pada Sasuke yang notabene adalah suami dari sahabat kekasihnya.

"Jujur, aku hanya ingin membantu. Aku menemukan kejanggalan di sini," Sai menatap mata Sasuke yang masih menggelap dan terasa semakin menusuk di sana. "Beberapa darinya membuatku ingin tahu lebih jelas. Sakura meminta bantuanku dalam hal ini. Dan aku, memintamu untuk membantuku dalam beberapa hal. Kau punya koneksi yang bagus dan ini juga menyangkut istrimu."

Sasuke mendesah berat. "Ini bukan hal yang mudah. Seharusnya, kau tidak meminta bantuanku."

"Aku tidak tahu harus meminta bantuan siapa mengenai hal ini. Kupikir, karena kau suaminya, kau mau membantunya secara diam-diam untuk menghapus lukanya. Setidaknya, kalau kita menemukan siapa penyebar dan pelaku video itu, dia bisa hidup tenang selamanya." Lirih Sai.

Sasuke mengangguk dalam diam. "Siapa yang kau curigai?"

"Karin."

Kerutan di dahi Sasuke terlihat jelas. "Karin?"

"Kurasa Karin punya masalah dengan keluarga Sakura yang cukup besar. Sakura tidak pernah menceritakan masalah ini, mungkin kau bisa membantuku untuk mempermudah jalannya penyelidikan. Dan entahlah, aku melihat kalau Karin sangat membenci Sakura dalam beberapa hal yang tidak aku ketahui alasannya."

Sasuke menopang dagunya dengan kepalan tangannya di atas meja. Ia terlihat berpikir. "Mungkin saja. Karin bukan orang yang baik."

Sai mengangguk setuju. "Terlihat jelas dari mata dan tingkah lakunya."

"Lalu, siapa lagi orang yang kau curigai? Apa itu ada di sekitar Sakura?" tanya Sasuke.

Sai mengangguk cepat. Ia tampak menimang-nimang haruskah ia menceritakan ini atau tidak. Ia sudah mendapat informasi ini dari kekasihnya, kalau orang yang dicurigainya cukup dekat dengan Sakura beberapa waktu belakangan ini. Dan dia takut ini akan menyakiti hati Sasuke sebagai suaminya.

"Siapa, Sai?" desak Sasuke tidak sabar.

Sai menarik napas panjang. Ini masih opininya saja dan belum pasti. Ia masih harus membuktikannya.

"Rei Gaara."

Dan respon yang Sasuke berikan hanyalah kedua bola matanya yang terkejut dan kabut kemarahan tercermin jelas di sana.

.

.

.

.

Tbc.

.

.

.

.

Author Note:

I'm sorry, saya telat update sehari. Gapapa kan? Kesehatan saya sedikit terganggu karena cuaca yang tidak menentu ini guys. Jadi, ya, saya gabisa duduk depan laptop lama-lama.

Any, saya jawab pertanyaan dulu ya.

 **Q: Kok alurnya sedikit kecepetan?**

A: dibuat begitu. Soalnya chapternya cuma dikit. Tapi, nanti kedepannya bakalan dibuat lambat. Semoga.

 **Q: ada lemonnya?**

A: saya gabisa bikin lemon teman-teman, maafkan. Saya bisanya cuma soft dan lime yang ga begitu explicit as your wish.

 **Q: Sasuke jahat ya?**

A: menurut kamu gimana

 **Q: Karinnya kok jahat?**

A: Saya bingung kasih tokoh antagonis siapa lagi yang nyerempet deket ke Sakura. Jadilah, Karin.

 **Q: kalau bisa fokus ke fic ini aja ya**

A: Iya rencananya sampai tamat dulu baru fokus yang lain atau diseling juga bisa

 **Q: kapan SasuSaku ketemu**

A: di sekolah. Kan mereka sebatas kakak-adik kelas gitu. Tapi, gapernah saling sapa soalnya kan Sasuke seniornya.

Btw, guys. I have some bad news for you all. I'll take a rest in my bed for a long time because gejala demam berdarah attack me. I'm sorry if I'm late to update next chapter soon, but I'll promise, if I'm totally heal, I'll write for u guys.

Thank you for your attention.

Lots of Love

Delevingne


	4. Chapter 4

**Chandelier**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura sedang melanjutkan sketsa gambar yang ia tinggalkan beberapa waktu lalu dan hampir saja sampai pada masa tenggangnya. Ino sudah menyempurnakannya dan Sakura merasa, ada sesuatu yang kurang di dalam sana dalam penempatan tata letak dan beberapa titik bangunan hotel.

Sketsa ini milik Rei Gaara, seorang pengusaha hotel berbintang lima yang ada di Jepang. Cabang hotel ini sudah tersebar luas di beberapa titik kota Jepang dan yang Sakura tahu, hotel yang dimilikinya bukanlah hotel kelas bawah.

Bunyi pintu diketuk membuatnya menghentikan kegiatannya sebentar. Setelah menggumamkan kata masuk dengan cukup keras, pintu kembali terbuka. Menampilkan sosok Rei Gaara dalam balutan jas merah dengan celana bahan hitam.

"Sakura, apa kau sedang sibuk?"

Sakura menggeleng dengan senyum. Ia menunjuk kursi di hadapannya dengan dagunya, menyuruh sang tamu untuk duduk di sana.

Gaara menurutinya dengan diam. Ia menarik kursi di sana, memperhatikan kertas-kertas yang tertumpuk di meja wanita itu.

"Apa sketsa milikku sudah selesai?" tanyanya.

Sakura mengangguk. Ia mengambil kertas pertama yang ada di tumpukan. "Apa ini sesuai dengan keinginanmu?" tanya Sakura ketika ia menunjukkan kertas itu di hadapan Gaara.

Gaara mengangguk dengan senyum. Ia mengambil kertas berisi sketsa gedung miliknya ketika Sakura memberikannya.

"Ini sesuai dengan kesepakatan dan … oh ini benar-benar sempurna," Gaara berkata takjub. Ia berkali-kali melemparkan tatapannya pada sketsa gedung itu lalu bergantian pada Sakura.

Sakura tersenyum lebar. "Kepuasan pelanggan adalah prioritas kami, Rei Gaara," Sakura terkekeh geli. "Kau tidak usah terlalu berlebihan seperti itu. Kita sudah sering bekerjasama dalam hal ini."

Gaara memberikannya senyum malu karena terlalu berlebihan mengekspresikan rasa senangnya. Kemudian, ia menyimpan kertas itu ke dalam map yang dibawanya. Irisnya bergulir menatap Sakura yang masih fokus padanya.

"Apa benar kau sudah menikah?" Sakura memperhatikan wajah Gaara yang tidak memandang ke arahnya ketika bertanya. Wanita itu mengangguk sebagai jawaban, memperlihatkan cincin cantik berlapiskan berlian putih yang melingkar di jari manisnya.

"Ya."

Gaara menahan napas panjangnya. "Dengan?"

"Dengan?" Alis Sakura bertaut, tetapi sesaat kemudian ia tertawa menyadari kebodohannya. "Uchiha Sasuke. Kau pasti mengenalnya."

Gaara tersenyum masam. "Ya. Kami pernah berada di satu klub yang sama. Klub memanah untuk anak-anak orang kaya."

"Aku tahu," Sakura menjawab dengan gumaman. "Sasuke memang terlahir sebagai anak emas. Itu sudah menjadi berita sejak dulu."

"Kau benar." Gaara menimpali.

Lama mereka terdiam dan Sakura tidak menyukai situasi seperti ini. Keheningan terasa semakin menyesakkan kala ia terus berdekatan dengan Rei Gaara yang sempat memiliki hubungan dengannya dulu. Ini tidak baik, Sakura sudah melupakannya dan ia tidak pernah ingin mengingatnya lagi.

"Kupikir kita masih bisa memperbaiki hubungan yang lama," Gaara terlihat ragu-ragu ketika iris hijaunya menatapnya dari balik meja besar yang membatasi mereka berdua. "Kau tahu, ini tidak seperti yang kubayangkan sebelumnya. Status kita hanyalah teman dan kupikir aku bisa memperbaikinya lebih dari sekedar itu."

Sakura menghela napas panjang. Ia mencoba menarik sudut bibirnya untuk tersenyum, tapi tidak. Yang ia lakukan hanya memandang Gaara dengan pandangan kosong tak terbaca.

"Kita sudah selesai. Tidak ada yang perlu diperbaiki lagi, Gaara," Sakura menjawab dengan tenang. Ia tidak ingin semua yang sudah dibangun hancur begitu saja dalam sekejap. "Hubungan kita hanyalah sebatas teman. Kau sudah menyetujuinya selama ini. Kupikir itu tidak masalah."

"Lagipula..," Sakura menggantungkan ucapan selanjutnya. Ia menatap Gaara dengan sebuah senyum terpetak di wajah ayunya. "Aku mencintai suamiku. Ini seharusnya menjadi mudah untuk kita berdua."

Gaara mengangguk mengerti. Ia beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Tersenyum samar ketika Sakura ikut bangkit bersamanya dan memutari meja untuk menghampirinya. "Aku minta maaf, seharusnya aku datang ke pernikahanmu."

Sakura menggeleng dengan senyum. "Asistenmu bilang padaku kalau kau memiliki urusan lain di luar kota selama beberapa minggu. Aku belum sempat bertemu denganmu selama itu. Jadi, tidak apa. Tidak usah dipikirkan."

Gaara melangkah menuju pintu dengan Sakura yang mengikuti di belakangnya. Lelaki itu menarik napas panjang sebelum berbalik sekali lagi untuk menatap Sakura.

"Aku ikut bahagia. Tapi, ah sudahlah. Sampai jumpa."

Sakura mengerutkan dahinya ketika sosok Gaara menjauh dari pintu ruangannya dan pergi menuju lift dengan Ino yang mengantarnya.

.

.

"Kau tidak pernah menceritakan apa-apa padaku tentang dirimu."

Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap mata suaminya yang kini hanya fokus padanya. Mereka tengah duduk bersama sembari menyaksikan acara televisi malam hari yang biasa mereka lakukan bersama akhir-akhir ini.

Sakura mengangkat bahunya dengan acuh, "Apa yang harus kau ketahui?"

"Apa saja."

Sakura mengambil bantal yang ada di sofa ruangan dan memeluknya erat. Ia tidak tahu harus memulai darimana untuk menceritakan segalanya. Ini terasa rumit dan ia tidak terbiasa bercerita panjang lebar seperti yang ia lakukan pada Ino dan hanya wanita itu yang bisa mengerti dirinya dengan baik.

"Kau masih belum percaya padaku," Sasuke mengamatinya dari seberang sofa tempatnya duduk. Lelaki itu menyesap kopinya dalam diam dan memandangnya dari balik tepi cangkir.

"Bukan begitu."

"Lalu?"

Sakura menghembuskan napas berat seraya mendesah. "Ini terlalu sulit untuk diceritakan. Kau tahu beberapa hal yang aku sembunyikan dari dunia luar. Seperti video itu misalnya." Sakura merasa kata-kata itu keluar dari tenggorokannya bagai sebilah pisau yang tidak sengaja tertelan ke dalam perutnya dan ia berusaha mengeluarkannya dengan susah payah.

Wajah Sasuke tampak mengeras saat Sakura meliriknya. Namun, pembawaannya tetap tenang. Sasuke tidak menunjukkan apapun yang membuatnya bergerak untuk mundur dan memilih untuk memendam sendiri lukanya.

"Kalau begitu," Sakura mengalihkan tatapannya pada sang suami seluruhnya. Bahkan suara sang reporter pembawa berita tidak lagi terdengar di telinganya. "Ada hubungan apa kau dengan Rei Gaara?"

Sakura merasa ada ribuan beton besar yang menimpa kepalanya dengan keras berasal dari langit-langit di atasnya. Ia menatap mata sang suami dengan pandangan terkejut. Seharusnya Sasuke tidak mengetahui hubungannya sejauh ini.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Hanya itu yang bisa ia keluarkan sebagai jawaban. Lidahnya terasa kelu dan napasnya terasa berat mengiringi degub jantungnya yang kian menggila.

"Kau tidak bodoh. Kau mengerti kata-kataku, Sakura. Jangan sembunyikan apa-apa dariku," sanggah Sasuke.

Sakura mengusap dahinya yang berkeringat kasar. Ia mengambil gelas yang berisikan air putih di atas meja dan meminumnya hingga tandas. Memperhatikan sang suami yang masih setia menunggu jawabannya dengan tenang.

Tangan Sakura bergetar ketika memegang gelas itu. Haruskah ia menceritakan hubungan ini?

Gelas yang digenggamnya bergetar. Sakura menarik napas panjang dan membuangnya secara perlahan-lahan.

"Aku dan Gaara sempat memiliki hubungan terlarang waktu lalu," Sakura memutar matanya, berpikir keras. "Ini tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan bagaimana diriku. Aku sudah kotor sejak lama."

Sasuke masih diam dan mendengarkan penjelasannya.

"Gaara sedang menjalin kasih dengan Karin, sepupuku, mereka sering berkencan di hari Sabtu dan aku sering melihat mereka ketika aku keluar untuk berbelanja bersama Ayahku."

Iris kelam suaminya semakin menggelap ketika Sakura mencoba menatapnya dan mempertahankan pandangannya di dalam mata itu. Mencoba menenggelamkan diri untuk mencari-cari arti tatapan mata Sasuke padanya.

"Dan entah bagaimana, aku merasa kalau aku juga menyukainya. Karin memiliki hubungan yang buruk denganku, tapi tidak dengan Ayahku. Mereka sering berbicara di belakangku sebagai Paman dan keponakan. Aku menganggapnya seperti itu," bahu Sakura bergetar ketika mencoba menggali kembali ingatan lamanya. "Lalu, hubungan kami berlanjut menjadi sesuatu yang kotor. Aku tidak terlalu paham dengan apa yang terjadi. Aku menyerahkan diriku pada Gaara tepat dimana satu bulan kami berkencan tanpa sepengetahuan Karin."

Sorot mata Sasuke semakin menggelap dan Sakura semakin takut untuk hanya sekedar meliriknya. Ia memilih untuk menatap cairan bening dari dalam gelasnya. Menumpahkan segala emosi yang tersembunyi di dalam matanya ke dalam cairan itu.

"Gaara bilang kalau ia mencintaiku setiap kami melakukannya. Ayahku tidak tahu akan hal ini. Ia tidak tahu kalau putrinya sudah kehilangan keperawanannya sejak lama dan bukan karena video itu," Sakura tersenyum masam ketika ia mencoba untuk memandang wajah suaminya. "Tapi setidaknya Gaara tidak bersalah untuk kasus pelecehan seksual yang aku alami. Ia sangat baik. Aku menyukainya karena ia berbeda dari laki-laki lain."

Sakura tidak lagi memandangi wajah suaminya setelah itu. Ia tidak memerhatikan bagaimana ketika Sasuke memandangnya dari seberang sofa.

"Lalu, setelah beberapa lama kami menjalin hubungan itu, kurasa Karin mengetahuinya. Ia tampak tidak suka dan marah ketika melihatku. Ia membenciku."

Sakura meremas tautan tangannya di atas bantal.

"Aku tidak ingin mempunyai masalah dengan siapapun termasuk saudaraku sendiri. Hubunganku dan Karin semakin merenggang sejak saat itu. Ayahku terkadang berusaha menyatukan kami kembali, tapi semua sia-sia," Sakura menghela napas panjang. "Aku dan Gaara akhirnya memilih untuk berteman dan tidak melakukan hal lain di belakang Karin lagi setelah itu."

"Hanya itu?"

Alis Sakura terangkat. "Ya," ia menatap mata Sasuke dengan sorot pandangan bingung. "Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

"Tidak," Sasuke menjawab tenang. Seolah yang diceritakan Sakura tidak berarti apa-apa untuknya. "Apa kau berpikir kalau Gaara berkaitan dengan video itu?"

Sakura mengalihkan pandangan seluruhnya ke arah suaminya. Sasuke mengucapkannya tanpa rasa bingung atau memikirkan perasaan Sakura lebih lanjut lagi. Mungkin saja Sasuke mengetahui sesuatu tapi dia tidak tahu? Seingatnya, Sasuke tidak ingin membahas video itu lebih lanjut lagi.

"Kenapa?"Alis Sakura terangkat satu, "bukankah kau bilang kau tidak ingin membahas masalah video itu lagi?"

Sasuke mengusap wajahnya dan Sakura menangkap ia sempat melemparkan ekspresi menyesal karena menanyakan hal tabu ini padanya. Sakura berusaha untuk melupakannya dan mempercayakan hal ini sekali lagi pada Sai. Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?

"Aku minta maaf." Hanya itu yang bisa Sasuke katakan saat ini.

Sakura menggeleng dengan senyum yang ia paksakan. Ia tidak ingin masalah ini semakin bertambah rumit dengan adanya campur tangan Sasuke. "Aku sangat yakin kalau Gaara tidak ada kaitannya dengan video itu." Sakura menjawab dengan nada yang cukup lantang yang membuat Sasuke harus mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Kenapa?"

Sakura tersenyum samar. "Walaupun aku mabuk dan tidak sadarkan diri, aku masih percaya kalau dibalik video itu bukanlah Gaara, Sasuke."

Sakura bangkit dari sofanya dan masuk ke kamar tanpa mengucapkan kalimat apapun seperti yang ia lakukan beberapa waktu belakangan ini. Meninggalkan Sasuke dengan puluhan emosi yang dipendam lelaki itu sendiri.

.

.

Ini masih pagi sekali saat Sakura menyempatkan diri untuk pergi ke pemakaman untuk menjenguk sang Ayah yang telah berpulang lebih dulu mendahuluinya.

Sakura membawakan seikat bunga cantik kesukaan sang Ayah. Menaruhnya tepat di depan batu nisan milik sang Ayah. Memejamkan matanya untuk menahan air mata yang siap meluncur bebas menuruni wajahnya.

"Aku masih tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi saat ini, Ayah. Apa kau tahu sesuatu?" Sakura bergumam di depan makam sang Ayah dengan kedua tangan saling bertaut.

Air mata tidak lagi bisa dibendungnya, meluncur bebas dari sudut matanya, bergerak membasahi pipi mulusnya dan Sakura membiarkannya. Hanya ini satu-satunya cara untuk bisa mengungkapkan segala emosi di hatinya.

"Aku tidak pernah bertemu dengan Ibu sejak umurku lima belas. Ia meninggalkanku dan Ayah di saat Ayah benar-benar membutuhkannya. Mengapa Ibu begitu kejam pada kita?"

Angin pagi hari membelai rambut panjang terurainya dengan lembut. Suasana pemakaman sangatlah sepi. Sakura bisa merasakan suaranya sendiri di tengah luasnya pemakaman saat ini.

"Ayah, apa yang Ayah sembunyikan dariku tentang Karin? Apa yang coba Ayah sembunyikan tentang dirinya? Kenapa Ayah berusaha melindunginya di saat Ayah menuliskan surat padaku untuk berhati-hati dengannya? Ayah tidak pernah mengatakan hal itu padaku secara langsung," Sakura kembali menangis. Menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. "Kenapa Ayah lakukan ini padaku…"

Sakura kembali terisak dan menangisi dirinya sendiri. Hatinya begitu kacau. Perasaannya tidaklah membaik sejak semalam. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanya berdiam diri dan tidak berusaha untuk memperbaiki suasana yang sedang rusak. Pikirannya berkecamuk di antara pikiran yang lain. Bahkan Sasuke dengan menyesalnya berulang kali meminta maaf dan yang ia lakukan hanyalah diam. Tidak menjawab apapun.

Di sisi lain, ada seseorang yang tengah memandangi sosok dirinya yang duduk berjongkok sembari menangis di sebuah makam yang bertuliskan Haruno Kizashi dengan wajah sendu dan penuh kebencian. Ia menyembunyikan kepalan tangannya pada saku mantel musim dinginnya. Mencoba menghalau rasa sakit yang perlahan-lahan menyusup ke dalam hatinya dan berlalu pergi dari sana.

.

.

"Ino tidak pernah mengatakannya padaku tentang hal ini. Kurasa, Ino tidak tahu akan hal ini, Sasuke."

Mereka berdua tengah berbicara mengenai masalah video itu. Sasuke menceritakan segalanya apa yang Sakura ceritakan padanya dan tidak berniat untuk membeberkannya pada siapapun selain Sai yang secara langsung diberi kepercayaan untuk mengorek segala informasi yang ada mengenai kasus ini.

Sasuke tidak lagi meragukan kemampuan Sai yang sudah melampaui di atas rata-rata itu. Ia sudah berulang kali menyelidiki masalah yang sama di saat kepolisian tidak lagi bisa menangani masalah rumit ini. Di sinilah tugasnya sangat diperlukan. Terlahir dari keluarga intel dan detektif hebat, membuatnya sangat mahir melakukan hal ini.

"Tapi siapa sosok lain di video itu selain Gaara?" gumam Sai ketika ia mencoba meneliti sekali lagi potongan-potongan video itu di dalam data miliknya.

Sasuke mengangkat bahunya. Ia bukan dari kalangan intel seperti Sai tau terlahir dengan bakat hebat sebagai seorang detektif, ia tidak bisa melakukan ini lebih jauh lagi.

"Aku pernah melihat Gaara menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku saat aku berkunjung ke kantornya kemarin. Ini sangat aneh," Sasuke menopang wajahnya dengan salah satu tangannya. Arah pandangannya ia alihkan pada jendela kaca ruangannya dan memilih untuk menatap awan kelabu Jepang di pagi hari.

Sai menyimak ketika Sasuke menceritakan beberapa _clue_ untuknya.

"Beberapa bingkai foto di sana bergambar Haruno Sakura. Aku sangat marah waktu itu dan tidak ingin membahasnya lebih jauh. Aku pergi dan Gaara sepertinya menyembunyikannya."

"Benarkah?" tanya Sai tak percaya.

Sasuke mengangguk dengan wajah masam. "Aku serius. Itu urusanmu, Sai. Lakukan apa yang harus kau lakukan."

Sai segera mengangguk dan ia pamit undur diri darisana. Sasuke menyalakan televisi ruangannya. Layar langsung menampilkan sosok Uchiha Fugaku yang tengah berpidato bersama beberapa anak buahnya yang mendukung kampanye besarnya. Tentu saja, pria itu membuang uangnya hanya untuk kampanye bodohnya yang membosankan.

Sasuke kembali mematikan televisi itu. Menyembunyikan wajahnya di atas lipatan tangannya. Memikirkan segala kemungkinan yang ada di sana. Dan menyesali apa yang baru saja ia perbuat pada istrinya semalam.

.

.

Sakura menyempatkan diri untuk berkunjung ke rumah sakit setelah mengabari Ino tentang dirinya yang akan datang setelah makan siang selesai.

Ibu Sasuke masih dalam pengawasan intensif sang dokter dan beberapa anak buahnya yang berjaga di sekitar pintu. Maka ketika Sakura melangkah mendekati pintu, mereka dengan serempak menjauh dan membiarkan Sakura untuk masuk.

Sakura mengambil tempat di samping Nyonya Uchiha itu terbaring. Wajahnya pucat semakin pucat ketika ia perlahan-lahan membuka matanya. Selang yang memberikannya kehidupan masih setia menemaninya. Sakura tidak tega hanya dengan memandanginya saja. Ia mengambil tangan rapuh itu dan menggenggamnya lembut.

"Apa kabar?" Sakura tersenyum ketika kedua iris jelaga itu beralih menatapnya.

Uchiha Mikoto menarik sudut bibirnya. "Aku baik-baik saja. Aku tidak pernah merasa sebaik ini sebelumnya."

Sakura tidak bisa menahan senyumnya lebih lebar lagi. Genggamannya semakin mengerat seiring Ibu Sasuke menggenggam tangannya dengan penuh kelembutan.

"Bagaimana kabar Sasuke? Apa dia baik-baik saja?"

"Dia baik-baik saja. Seperti yang kau tahu, dia memiliki segudang pekerjaan yang menumpuk dan ia sangatlah sibuk," Sakura tersenyum ketika melihat Ibu Sasuke tengah tersenyum mendengarkan. "Dia menyayangimu. Kau tidak perlu cemas. Bahkan dia rela jika harus mengorbankan nyawanya untukmu."

Senyumnya perlahan menghilang ketika melihat kepala Ibu Sasuke menggeleng sebagai jawaban. Senyum yang diperlihatkan Ibu mertuanya padanya sangatlah berbeda. Tatapan mata yang biasanya menyimpan luka itu kini memandangnya dengan berbinar penuh harapan.

"Bukan diriku, tapi dirimu," Sakura mencoba tersenyum ketika iris hitam segelap malam itu masih memandangnya. "Anakku rela mati demi dirimu."

"Itu tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan," Sakura masih tidak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan Ibu Sasuke padanya. "Sasuke menyayangimu. Dia memilikimu sampai kapanpun. Sasuke akan hidup lagi ketika kau sembuh. Karena itu, sembuhlah untuk kami."

Setetes air mata mengalir dari sudut matanya yang terpejam. Sakura merasa bersalah karena berbicaranya yang sudah terlalu jauh menyinggung perasaannya. Ia semakin mengeratkan genggaman tangannya, mengulurkan tangan yang lain untuk menghapus air mata itu.

"Ini terlalu rumit, Sakura," Mikoto membuka matanya dan air mata itu tidak henti-hentinya mengalir. "Jika aku mati nanti, ia tidak akan memiliki siapapun selain dirimu."

Sakura mengangkat alisnya, ia mencoba memahami apa yang dikatakan Ibu Sasuke padanya. "Bagaimana dengan Ayahnya? Maksudku Uchiha Fugaku masih sehat dan ia adalah Ayah sah dari Uchiha Sasuke."

Mikoto tersenyum padanya. "Memang, tapi itu tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan."

Sakura ingin menjawabnya namun suara Mikoto yang tenang membuatnya kembali menahan kalimatnya.

"Apa ada yang coba kalian sembunyikan dariku?"

Sakura menggeleng cepat. Ia tersenyum untuk membuat perasaan Ibu Sasuke membaik. Ia tidak ingin membuat wanita itu kembali harus berperang melawan penyakitnya dalam waktu yang lama dan membuat Sasuke kembali berduka.

"Tidak ada. Percayalah, aku dan Sasuke tidak menyembunyikan apa-apa darimu."

Mikoto tersenyum hangat padanya. Genggaman tangannya semakin melemah seiring rasa kantuk yang menyerang wanita itu semakin kuat. "Aku akan menjalani operasi minggu depan karena kondisiku membaik. Sebelum itu terjadi, temui aku terlebih dulu Sakura. Jangan biarkan Sasuke menemanimu. Aku hanya ingin berbicara padamu."

Sakura mengerutkan dahinya sekilas. Tapi kemudian ia mengangguk.

Mikoto memberikannya senyum terakhir sebelum wanita itu jatuh tertidur. "Panggil aku Ibu. Mulai sekarang, aku Ibumu juga."

.

.

Hari ini jadwalnya sangat padat. Sakura harus menebus kesalahannya hari ini untuk menemani Ino belanja bulanan sekaligus menemaninya makan malam yang jelas-jelas harus Sakura lakukan. Dan yang sekarang ia lakukan adalah menghubungi Sasuke untuk meminta izinnya.

Sakura menyuruh Ino untuk masuk terlebih dulu ke dalam supermarket dan mengambil _troli_ untuk mereka. Ia mengambil ponselnya, mencari nomor yang ingin ia hubungi dan menekan tombol hijau.

Dering kedua Sasuke menjawabnya dengan seruan yang agak kencang dan membuatnya harus menjauhkan ponsel itu dari telinganya beberapa saat.

"Sasuke, aku akan pulang terlambat malam ini. Tidak perlu khawatir, aku sedang bersama Ino dan untuk makan malam … apa kau perlu sesuatu untuk kubawakan pulang?"

Terdengar helaan napas panjang di sana.

" _Apa kau masih marah padaku?"_

Sakura mendengus pelan. "Ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk membahasnya, Sasuke. Jangan konyol."

" _Aku serius, Sakura. Kau tidak mau berbicara padaku semalaman dan pagi tadi kau langsung pergi tanpa berpamitan padaku."_

Sakura merasa dirinya benar-benar terpojok sekarang. Ia terlalu konyol pada suaminya sendiri mengenai masalah ini. Ia berlebihan dan Sasuke tidak pantas merasa bersalah terlalu jauh karena ini.

"Dengar, aku minta maaf karena tadi pagi. Aku berkunjung ke makam Ayahku dan setelah itu aku kembali bekerja."

Sakura mulai melangkah memasuki pintu utama supermarket. Mencari Ino yang mulai pergi menuju _stage_ sayuran dan buah-buahan.

" _Jangan berbohong padaku."_

Sakura memutar matanya. "Baiklah, aku berkunjung ke rumah sakit. Aku ingin tahu kabar Ibumu. Itu saja." Sakura tidak sengaja meninggikan nada suaranya. Helaan napas Sasuke yang panjang sedikit mengganggunya.

" _Kau masih marah padaku. Bagaimana aku bisa menebusnya? Aku benar-benar menyesal kau tahu."_

"Tidak perlu kaupikirkan, aku tidak lagi marah padamu," Sakura menarik sudut bibirnya untuk tersenyum. Berharap Sasuke bisa merasakannya. "Aku benar-benar harus berbelanja dan bisa kita akhiri ini dan berbicara lagi nanti?"

" _Tentu saja. Aku akan menjemputmu setelah makan malam kalau begitu."_

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya terkejut ketika Ino tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya dan berniat menjahilinya.

"Oh tidak perlu, Sasuke. Ino bilang ia akan mengantarku pulang."

" _Baiklah, sampai jumpa."_

"Sampai jumpa."

Sakura mematikan sambungan telepon mereka dan memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku mantel musim dinginnya. Ino menatapnya penuh selidik dari balik pegangan _troli_ yang dibawanya.

"Kau bertengkar?"

Sakura menggeleng dengan wajah malas. "Tidak."

"Jangan bohong padaku, Nona Uchiha. Wajahmu tidak berkata demikian." Ino menatap Sakura dengan tajam dan hanya dibalas dengan dengusan oleh Sakura.

"Yah, hanya sedikit kesalahpahaman. Itu saja."

Ino mengangguk-angguk tanda mengerti. Ia kembali menarik Sakura untuk mengikutinya pergi menuju _stage_ bumbu-bumbu masakan.

Sakura memandang _troli_ yang hampir penuh itu dengan tatapan terkejut. Banyak sekali barang kebutuhan yang mereka perlukan untuk satu bulan ke depan. Sebenarnya, yang lebih banyak berbelanja saat ini adalah dirinya. Ino tidak terlalu membeli banyak kebutuhan seperti dirinya.

Saat Sakura beranjak menuju tempat penyimpanan makanan kemasan, ia dikejutkan dengan sosok wanita paruh baya yang kesulitan merapikan kembali barang belanjaannya yang jatuh tercecer ke lantai. Sakura dengan sigap membantu wanita itu kembali merapikan barang belanjaannya.

"Aaa, terimakasih."

Sakura tersenyum ketika ia mendongak dan mendapati wajah wanita itu pucat ketika menatapnya. Tidak berbeda jauh dengan dirinya, tangannya bergetar ketika ia memegang sebungkus makanan kemasan di tangannya.

"Ibu?"

Wanita paruh baya itu segera berbalik untuk menghindari Sakura dan meninggalkan _troli_ -nya begitu saja agar ia bisa berlari secepat mungkin.

Sakura segera tersadar dan secepat mungkin mencoba mengejar wanita yang ia panggil Ibu itu. Wajahnya memerah dan kedua mata beningnya mulai menggenang.

Ia kalah cepat. Wanita itu telah pergi dengan taksi yang sengaja menunggu tak jauh dari halaman supermarket. Sakura merutuki kebodohannya dalam masalah ini. Ia terlalu lamban dalam berpikir mengenai apa yang baru saja dilihatnya. Pikirannya terlalu kacau.

Itu Ibunya. Ibu yang meninggalkannya sejak ia berusia lima belas tahun. Ia masih bisa mengingat jelas sosok Ibunya. Masih terekam jelas di memori kepalanya. Sakura tidak mungkin melupakan wanita yang sangat berjasa di hidupnya.

Ino mengejarnya sampai ke halaman supermarket. Memeluknya yang tengah menangis sembari terduduk di atas aspal yang dingin karena musim dingin telah memasuki waktu Jepang.

"Sakura?"

Ino menggoyangkan tubuh Sakura yang bergetar di pelukannya. Sakura masih menangis, ia memandang kosong pada jalan besar di hadapannya dimana sang Ibu yang pergi meninggalkannya begitu saja bagaikan dirinya wabah yang harus dihindari.

"Sakura, semua akan baik-baik saja."

Ino kembali memeluknya dan tidak memedulikan tatapan para pembeli supermarket yang menatap mereka dengan heran.

Dan Sakura juga tidak memedulikannya. Yang ia pedulikan adalah bagaimana ia bisa menemui Ibunya lagi dan memeluknya. Ia sangat merindukannya melebihi apapun.

.

.

"Apa kau sudah lebih baik?" tanya Ino ketika mereka berhenti untuk makan malam.

Sakura mengangguk lemah. Ia memandang daging asap yang baru matang dan nasi di mangkuk dengan pandangan kosong. Bahkan Ino yang sejak tadi bergumam lapar tidak berselera memakan makanannya.

"Aku berpikir Ibuku sudah mati. Ayahku selalu bilang kalau Ibuku sudah tidak ada lagi di dunia ini. Hanya Ayahku yang masih setia di sisiku dan bukan Ibuku. Aku berpikir demikian sampai dimana aku melihatnya secara langsung."

Ino mendengarkan ceritanya tanpa berkomentar apa-apa. Sakura memilih untuk kembali memesan anggur dengan sedikit alkohol agar ia bisa melupakan masalahnya hari ini. Ia terlalu banyak menangis dan ia tidak ingin menangis lagi.

"Sakura, sudahlah. Akan ada dimana kau berjumpa lagi dengan Ibumu. Selama dia masih di bawah langit yang sama denganmu, kalian pasti akan bertemu."

Sakura hanya bisa mendesah berat dan menyembunyikan kepalanya di dalam lipatan tangannya. Malam semakin larut, Sakura harus segera pulang ke rumah dan melupakan semuanya.

.

.

"Hati-hati, Ino. Terimakasih banyak untuk hari ini. Aku mengacaukannya." Sakura tertawa sendu ketika ia mengingat bagaimana ia merusak momen kebersamaan mereka dengan hal konyol tadi siang.

Ino menggeleng dengan senyum. Wanita cantik itu lalu berpamitan dan segera pergi dari sana. Meninggalkan Sakura seorang diri di luar pagar.

Sakura merasa ia belum mabuk sepenuhnya. Tidak sepenuhnya mabuk. Ia masih sadar meskipun sudah dua gelas anggur ia habiskan. Sakura ingin sekali tidur dan melupakan masalahnya. Namun, masih ada satu masalah yang harus ia selesaikan dengan Sasuke secepatnya.

Ketika ia melihat pintu utama terbuka, Sakura tidak sengaja mendengar suara gelas dibanting keras dan itu membuatnya melompat karena terkejut. Ia mengintip dari celah pintu yang terbuka, mencari tahu siapa yang membuat keributan di malam hari.

Matanya menangkap ada sosok Rei Gaara yang tengah berdebat sengit dengan Sasuke yang Sakura yakini kalau dirinya pelaku yang memecahkan gelas tadi.

"Dengar, Sasuke, aku kemari bukan untuk berurusan denganmu. Aku mencari Sakura. Dimana dia?" Seru Gaara.

Sakura mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka diam-diam. Berharap tidak ada yang mengetahui keberadaannya di sini.

Sasuke mendengus. Tatapan matanya sinis memandang Gaara. "Sakura tidak lagi bisa bertemu denganmu. Bukankah urusan kalian sudah selesai?"

Gaara berdecak sebagai jawaban. Ia melayangkan satu pukulan mengenai rahang kiri Sasuke hingga lelaki itu terhuyung ke belakang dan hampir saja menabrak guci besar yang bisa membahayakan dirinya.

Sakura menutup mulutnya ketika Gaara masih mendesak Sasuke agar ia bisa bertemu dengan dirinya.

Dan Sasuke masih bertahan untuk tidak memberitahukan dimana Sakura berada.

"Rei Gaara, apa yang kau coba sembunyikan dariku? Kau masih menginginkan Sakura di hidupmu, begitu? Apa maksud dari foto-foto yang kulihat di ruanganmu waktu lalu? Bisa kau jelaskan?" Sasuke berdecih sinis ketika ia merasakan denyutan perih di rahangnya.

Gaara hanya memandangnya datar tanpa ekspresi. Sakura baru saja ingin melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam rumah jika suara Gaara yang dalam membuat langkahnya terhenti saat itu juga.

"Ya. Aku menginginkannya ada di hidupku dan bukan dirimu. Aku yang mencintainya dan bukan dirimu. Persetan dengan Karin! Aku tidak peduli sama sekali dengannya!" Teriak Gaara.

Sakura mundur perlahan-lahan dan memilih untuk tetap diam di tempatnya. Suara napas Sasuke yang memburu terdengar sampai ke telinganya.

Tatapan Gaara begitu terluka ketika ia memandang iris kelam Sasuke yang menatapnya seakan ingin membunuhnya di tempat saat ini juga.

"Dan Sakura bilang padaku kalau ia mencintaimu. Kau tahu betapa sakitnya itu? Kau tahu Sasuke, ini tidak semudah yang kaupikirkan. Aku mempunyai hubungan yang baik meskipun itu terlarang dengannya. Sedangkan kau?"

Satu pukulan lagi mendarat di sisi kanan Sasuke ketika lelaki itu tidak siap menerima serangan tiba-tiba dari Gaara. Hancur sudah pertahanan Sakura ketika ia melihat Sasuke jatuh dengan menindih guci besar dengan wajah terluka.

"Hentikan!"

Sakura berteriak untuk menghentikan pertengkaran mereka lebih jauh lagi. Sasuke bersiap membalas serangan dan segera ia menahannya ketika melihat Sakura masuk ke dalam ruangan dan mencoba melerai mereka berdua dengan berdiri di antara keduanya.

"Apa yang coba kaulakukan, Gaara?" Sakura menatapnya marah. Ia menganggap Gaara sebagai teman terbaik dan ternyata dia salah. Gaara menyakiti Sasuke di depan matanya hanya karena Sasuke tidak memberitahu dimana dirinya. Dan apa-apaan itu? Gaara masih memiliki perasaan padanya? Seharusnya itu tidak terjadi.

"Kau tahu kita sudah selesai, Gaara. Sudah lama sekali," suara Sakura berubah lirih. Ia melirik Sasuke yang bangkit dengan memegang rahangnya yang memar. "Kau tidak berhak mencampuri urusanku atau apapun. Kau hanyalah teman dan tidak akan pernah menjadi lebih."

Gaara ingin mengatakan sesuatu namun ditahannya ketika ia melihat tatapan yang Sakura berikan padanya.

"Jangan pernah datang untuk menemuiku lagi. Ingatkan aku satu hal untuk tidak pernah melupakan apa yang terjadi hari ini." Bentak Sakura.

Gaara hanya diam. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sasuke yang berdiri kaku di belakang punggung Sakura. Jelas saja ia mengganggu Sasuke yang tengah bekerja dan duduk bersantai di rumahnya. Ia datang tanpa sopan santun dan itu membuatnya kembali ke jatuh lubang rasa bersalah.

Sakura memandang punggung Gaara yang perlahan-lahan menghilang dari dalam rumahnya. Suara mobil dan pagar yang terbuka membuatnya menghela napas panjang. Ia memutar tubuhnya, menghadap langsung pada Sasuke yang masih meringis karena luka di wajahnya.

"Untung saja pecahan guci ini tidak melukaimu," Sakura menarik tangan suaminya untuk duduk di atas sofa dan mengambil kotak obat dari ruangan kerja Sasuke. Ia segera bergabung dengan Sasuke dan mengobati wajah lelaki itu hati-hati.

"Apa ini terasa sakit?" tanyanya ketika ia mendengar rintihan sakit Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya mengangguk singkat. Ia membiarkan Sakura mengobati lukanya dan menyentuh wajahnya dengan tangan lembutnya.

"Apa itu benar?"

Sakura mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Ia merapikan peralatan yang dikeluarkan dari dalam kotak dan kembali memasukkannya.

"Apa?" tanya Sakura tak mengerti.

"Yang dikatakan Gaara."

Sakura mendengus kecil. "Aku tidak dengar apapun, Sasuke."

Sasuke menghela napas bosan. "Jangan bohong padaku. Aku mendengar ketika bunyi pagar terbuka dan dirimu yang mencoba mengintip dari balik pintu. Kau mendengar segalanya, Sakura."

Sakura memundurkan tubuhnya ketika Sasuke mencoba menarik pergelangan tangannya agar tidak menjauh darinya. Ia menghela napas panjang, tidak ada gunanya berkata bohong saat ini.

"Aku tidak sengaja mendengarnya."

Kedua alis Sasuke bertaut. "Dan apa itu benar? Yang dikatakan Gaara padaku?"

"Aku tidak tahu." Jawabnya lirih.

Sakura melirik sofa kosong di sisi Sasuke. Disana masih berserakan kertas-kertas kerja dan beberapa dokumen yang berserakan. Sasuke pasti menunggunya sembari bekerja.

"Pasti Gaara datang, lalu ia—

Ucapan Sakura terputus ketika ia merasa tengkuknya ditarik oleh tangan lain dan benda kenyal yang menyentuh bibir tipisnya. Ia membuka matanya, menemukan wajah Sasuke yang kini berada di depannya. Napas hangat Sasuke menerpa wajahnya. Sakura mengepalkan tangannya, mencoba menyentuh pipi tirus lelaki itu dengan perasaan bergejolak.

Ia kembali memejamkan matanya. Menikmati sentuhan lembut yang Sasuke berikan padanya di bibirnya. Mulai menerima segala perlakuan Sasuke ketika lelaki itu mencoba menariknya untuk duduk di pangkuannya dan Sakura menurutinya dalam diam.

Tanpa melepas pagutan antar dua bibir berbeda itu, Sakura merasakan cumbuan Sasuke semakin dalam pada area mulutnya. Napasnya semakin menipis di sela-sela ciuman mereka yang semakin dalam.

Sasuke membuka matanya, ia masih tidak menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah sang istri yang memerah. "Kau mabuk."

Sakura ikut membuka matanya, ia tersenyum samar ketika merasakan tatapan mata Sasuke berulang kali berpindah dari matanya dan bibirnya.

"Tidak terlalu. Aku masih sadar apa yang aku lakukan saat ini," gumamnya serak dengan gerakan tangannya yang berani mengusap lembut rahang suaminya.

Jarak diantara mereka terputus ketika Sasuke kembali menempelkan bibirnya untuk mencicipi rasa manis dari bibir istrinya. Merasakan penerimaan Sakura, ia segera membuka matanya. Melihat bagaimana ketika wajah Sakura yang sangat dekat dengannya, membakar birahinya sebagai lelaki normal yang butuh pemuasan sisi biologisnya.

Sakura ikut membuka matanya dan ciuman mereka terlepas ketika Sakura memundurkan wajahnya. Menatap netra jelaga suaminya yang memabukkan dan hanya dengan menatapnya, semua masalahnya terasa memudar lalu hilang. Yang ada di pikirannya hanyalah Sasuke seorang.

"Jika aku menginginkanmu sekarang, apa kau akan menolaknya?" Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya kembali, menyatukan kening mereka ketika ia merasakan kepala Sakura menggeleng samar sebagai jawaban.

"Lakukan apa yang ingin kaulakukan, aku tidak akan menolaknya."

Dan itu adalah kata-kata terakhir yang Sakura ucapkan malam ini sebelum ia menyadari kalau dirinya akan menikmati sekali lagi madu dunia yang memabukkan bersama seseorang yang telah sah menjadi suaminya.

Setidaknya, biarkan ia bahagia untuk sementara sebelum kenyataan mengambil semua darinya.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _I was wondering if after all these years_

 _You'd like to meet, to go over everything_

 _They say that time's supposed to heal ya_

 _But, I ain't done much healing_

— _Hello_ , _**Adele**_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

 **Author Note:**

Well, it's been a long time. I promised you guys to update this fic ASAP when I'm totally heal. And taraa! Almost two chapters again, and its over.

 **Siapasih laki-laki yang di video itu selain Gaara?** Chapter depan ketebak kok.

 **Gaara sama Karin mencurigakan ya. Mereka pasti ada hubungan kan?** Yoi. Dulunya kan pacaran doi berdua.

 **Gaara terobsesi sama Sakura?** Yak. Jatuhnya gitu tapi besok bakalan dijelasin lagi. Doi cinta ceritanya disini.

 **Sebenarnya ada masalah apa antara Sasuke dan Ayahnya?** Terlalu rumit dan yah, besok dijelaskan. Kalau enggak chapter lima ya chapter enam.

 **Porsi Karin cuma sedikit ya. Kesannya jadi gajelas gitu!** Iya emang dibuat gitu. Dua chapter kedepan porsi Karin dibuat banyak karena klimaksnya ya dua chapter itu. Sekalian dibuat tamat biar ga bertele-tele karena chapternya cuma dikit ditargetin.

 **Gaara antagonis ya?** Ya, bisa dibilang. Tapi doi baek kok.

 **Chapternya dipanjangin dong biar enak dibaca!** Yah, kelemahan saya di sana. Saya kalau nulis chapter panjang tergantung mood juga. Punggung saya suka sakit kalau duduk terus depan laptop atau enggak matanya kunang-kunang gitu. Malah makin sakit nanti. Ini benar-benar saya minta maaf ya. 4k+ masih kurang memang ya?

 **Sakura beradu sama Karin ya disini?** Iya, dari awal cerita emang masalahnya di mereka berdua.

 **Gaara jadi pedhopil ya, nista juga ya thor!** Wkwk. Iya maapkeun saya ya wkwkw.

 **Kenapa Ayah Sasuke mau bunuh istrinya? Agak gangerti sama kospirasi politik sih sebenernya?** Agak rumit disitu, nanti dijelaskan satu-satu. Kebongkar semua kokk

 **Mirip kayak novel trilogy Naked ya?** Nyerempet dikit lah tapi beda banget bung.

Beberapa pertanyaan yang masuk saya singkat-singkat saja ya? Terimakasih yang mau baca sampai sini. So, reviewnya sangat ditunggu. Hehe.

Lots of Love

Delevingne


	5. Chapter 5

**Chandelier**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Terbangun dengan kondisi seprai yang berantakan dan selimut terasa menempel ketat dengan tubuh polosnya, membuat Sakura hampir saja melompat dari kasurnya ketika ia merasakan ada tangan lain yang memeluk perutnya posesif.

Menghela napas perlahan, ia menoleh, mendapati wajah Uchiha Sasuke yang masih tertidur pulas berada tepat di belakangnya, menempel erat pada lehernya dan rambutnya. Bahkan Sakura bisa merasakan ada hembusan napas laki-laki itu di belakang tengkuknya.

"Selamat pagi,"

Sakura memutar tubuhnya dan berbalik, mensejajarkan wajahnya tepat pada wajah suaminya. "Selamat pagi juga," jawabnya diiringi senyum kecil.

Sasuke membuka matanya, mendapati pemandangan di pagi harinya yang benar-benar nyata membuatnya tak bisa menahan senyumnya lebih lebar lagi. Dia pikir, semalam hanyalah mimpi saja. Mimpi erotisnya bersama sang istri, tetapi ketika merasakan tubuh telanjang mereka saling bergesekan pagi ini, Sasuke sangat yakin kalau ini bukanlah mimpi.

Dan juga, oh, Tuhan, senyum Sakura pagi ini membuat perasaannya menghangat. Ingatkan padanya satu hal, kalau ini adalah sebuah keajaiban pagi ini dan ia tidak ingin pergi dari ranjang besar ini secepatnya.

Sakura menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah dengan menunduk dan memeluk Sasuke lebih dalam lagi. Entahlah, ia merasa berani sekali menatap mata lelaki itu ketika mereka sehabis melakukan intim. Ini untuk pertama kalinya Sakura merasakan kebahagiaan yang luar biasa. Tidak ada mimpi buruk yang selama ini menghantuinya. Semuanya terasa lenyap ketika dirinya bersama Sasuke.

"Kita sudah melakukan yang lebih dari ini," gumam Sasuke serak, ia semakin melingkarkan tangannya erat pada pinggang kecil istrinya. "Aku berharap untuk seterusnya."

"Hmm," Sakura membalas dengan suara tak jelas. Kemudian, dengan keberanian yang tinggi, ia mendongak, memberikan Sasuke senyum simpul yang menawan. "Aku harus membuatkan sarapan untukmu."

Sasuke melepas pelukan mereka dengan enggan. Membuat Sakura terkekeh kecil dan dengan gerak cepat, Sakura mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium bibir lelaki itu singkat. Membuat Sasuke mendengus kecil dan membiarkan Sakura menang kali ini.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya, merasakan ada ribuan belati kecil yang tiba-tiba menghujam hatinya secara bertubi-tubi. Dengan gerakan kasar, ia segera bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan pergi ke kamar mandi. Mungkin, mandi air dingin bisa meredakan rasa sakit di kepalanya karena memikirkan hal lain yang bisa membuatnya semakin menderita nanti.

.

.

Sakura memasak nasi goreng untuk dua orang pagi ini. Dengan porsi sedang dan dua gelas jus jeruk, dimana jus ini menjadi kesukaannya sejak umurnya masih tiga tahun. Ibunya selalu membuat ini untuknya.

Ngomong-ngomong tentang Ibunya, ia merasa sedih. Dirinya kembali teringat kemarin, dimana sang Ibu yang lari ketika melihatnya. Bagaikan dirinya ini adalah hantu atau sesuatu yang menyeramkan hingga membuat sang Ibu berlari menghindarinya.

"Apa yang kaupikirkan?" Sasuke menarik kursi untuknya duduk. Dahinya sedikit berkerut ketika menemukan istrinya tengah melamunkan sesuatu di meja makan.

"Banyak hal," akunya jujur. Bola mata hijau itu beralih menatap Sasuke yang siap mendengarkan kata-katanya. "Aku bertemu Ibuku kemarin. Tetapi dia menghindariku,"

"Kenapa?"

Sakura mengangkat bahunya acuh. "Entahlah, dia berusaha menghindariku. Aku mengejarnya, tetapi dia selalu berhasil lolos," Sakura hampir saja terisak ketika ia mendengar suara kursi berderit dan Sasuke bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"Siapa nama Ibumu?"

Mata Sakura berkaca-kaca ketika ia menemukan Sasuke berjongkok di hadapannya dengan salah satu tangannya menggenggam tangannya erat. "Haruno Mebuki. Aku tidak tahu apa Ibuku masih memakai marga Ayahku, mereka telah berpisah lama."

Sasuke tampak terdiam sesaat. Ia memikirkan sesuatu yang membuat Sakura menunggu dalam diam.

"Aku akan mencarinya. Aku akan menghubungimu siang nanti setelah aku mendapatkan alamatnya. Bagaimana?"

Sakura menghapus genangan air mata di ujung matanya dan menarik sudut bibirnya untuk tersenyum. Lalu, kedua tangannya terulur untuk memeluk sang suami, mendekatkan mereka berdua dan pelukan itu semakin mengerat ketika Sasuke membalas pelukannya.

"Terima kasih."

.

.

"Apa kau sudah lebih baik, Sakura?" sapa Yamanaka Ino ketika mereka berpapasan di lantai lobi gedung kantor mereka. Sakura mengangguk dengan senyum. Kali ini bukan senyum terpaksaan, melainkan senyum tulus.

"Oh, Tuhan, syukurlah," ucap Ino penuh kelegaan. Lalu, mereka berdua bersamaan naik ke lantai atas menuju ruangan mereka masing-masing.

"Sasuke akan mencarikan berita terbaru tentang Ibuku. Aku berharap kami bisa bertemu sebelum semuanya terlambat," kata Sakura lirih ketika lift membawa mereka naik ke lantai yang dituju.

Ino tampak mengangguk setuju. Ia tersenyum lebar pada Sakura. "Tentu saja bisa. Uchiha Sasuke bisa melakukan apa saja hanya dengan menjetikkan jarinya saja. Itu terdengar mudah, kau pasti bisa bertemu dengannya."

Sakura mengangguk dengan senyum lebar. Semoga saja semua berjalan baik. Pintu lift terbuka, Sakura baru saja melangkahkan kaki keluar dari lift ketika ia menemukan sosok Karin yang berdiri tidak jauh dari tempatnya saat ini tengah memandangnya dengan sinis.

"Oh, selamat pagi sang CEO muda, Haruno Sakura, ups bukan. Maksudku, Uchiha Sakura."

Sakura mengepalkan tangannya kuat. Ino yang melihatnya maju terlebih dulu untuk menengahi mereka berdua dan demi keselamatan Sakura lebih jauh lagi. Karin bisa saja datang untuk membuat Sakura semakin menderita. Setelah apa yang pernah dilakukan wanita itu dulu pada sahabatnya.

"Karin, berhentilah. Kau bisa pergi dari sini sebelum aku memanggil keamanan," bentak Ino keras yang membuat Karin hanya menoleh dan mendengus malas padanya.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu bagaimana kabar wanita muda ini. Dengan uang melimpah dan harta yang banyak, bagaimana kau bisa hidup I bawah bayang-bayang masa lalumu, heh?"

Sakura masih diam. Meskipun amarah mulai menguasainya, ia tetap diam. Berusaha untuk tidak melawan dan melampiaskan amarahnya bulat-bulat saat ini.

"Itu bukan urusanmu," balas Sakura sinis yang diberi tatapan kebencian dari Karin. "Setelah apa yang kau tahu, aku baik-baik saja sekarang. Bahkan lebih baik,"

Napas Karin memburu. Ino bergerak mundur perlahan-lahan, ia memilih untuk tetap berada di sekitar Sakura dan mencegah wanita itu untuk tidak melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak.

"Apa karena kau cemburu, Karin? Uchiha Sasuke milikku, dan kau sampai kapan pun tidak akan bisa mendapatkannya," lanjutnya dengan seringai mematikan yang membuat Karin tidak berkutik dari tempatnya.

Diam-diam Ino memuji ketangguhan Sakura menghadapi wanita jelmaan iblis seperti Karin ini. Pelajaran ketika di hari pernikahannya membuat Sakura belajar banyak hal, kalau seseorang seperti Karin tidak bisa dibalas dengan hanya kekerasan saja.

"Jika kau tahu apa yang terjadi di masa lalumu, kurasa kau memilih untuk mati dan tidak pernah ingin kembali hidup," balas Karin sengit. Membuat Sakura menaikkan alisnya.

"Sakura, ini belum berakhir. Masih ada beberapa bagian yang belum kau lewatkan, sayang. Mari, kita lihat. Sejauh mana kau akan bertahan." Karin berlalu dari hadapannya, dengan sengaja menabrak bahu Sakura yang membuat wanita itu hampir mundur ke belakang dan terjatuh. Sakura menoleh, mendapati senyum Karin yang lebar dan lambaian tangan dari wanita itu membuat Sakura serasa ingin muntah di tempat saat itu juga.

Pintu lift tertutup sempurna. Ino dengan cepat, segera pergi untuk menghubungi pihak keamanan agar Karin tidak bisa lagi menginjak lantai gedung ini lagi.

Sakura duduk di kursi kebesarannya. Kata-kata Karin yang entah mengapa terasa menancap di hatinya membuatnya harus berpikir keras. Apalagi yang disembunyikan takdir darinya? Adakah sesuatu yang sudah terbongkar namun dia tidak mengetahuinya?

Ino datang dengan segelas air dingin. Sakura meminumnya dalam dua kali tegukan. Mengambil napas panjang, Sakura mendorong jauh gelas dingin itu dan menatap Ino dalam-dalam.

"Apa yang diinginkan Karin dariku?"

Ino menggeleng dengan wajah tegas namun terselip rasa sedih disana. "Tidak ada yang perlu kaupikirkan. Sekarang, kau memiliki kehidupanmu sendiri dan Karin ingin merebutnya darimu. Itu saja."

Sakura mengangguk kecil. Ia melepas genggaman tangannya pada Ino dan bersandar pada kursinya. "Kau benar, Ino. Kau benar."

.

.

"Haruno Mebuki. Tinggal di distrik sepuluh selatan Tokyo. Dia tinggal seorang diri. Bekerja sebagai pembuat kue dan memiliki satu toko kue yang terkenal di daerah itu."

Sasuke mengangguk pada pria berambut keemasan yang datang dengan membawa sebuah map besar berisikan data hidup Haruno Mebuki sesuai permintaannya. Ini demi istrinya, Sasuke tidak mungkin mau melakukannya jika tidak melihat wajah Sakura yang terluka pagi tadi.

"Kau boleh pergi," balasnya halus yang langsung diberi anggukan kepala pria itu.

Pintu tertutup. Sasuke membaca berkas itu berulang-ulang untuk mendapatkan informasi yang akurat. Disana tertulis kalau Haruno Mebuki tidak memiliki pasangan atau anak yang tinggal satu rumah dengannya. Berarti wanita itu hidup sendiri selama ini. Meninggalkan rumah bertahun-tahun yang lalu dan tidak berniat untuk mencari pasangan lagi. Ini bagus. Sakura bisa bertemu dengan sang Ibu tanpa terhalang apa pun.

Pintu diketuk. Sasuke bergumam kata masuk dan pintu kayu itu menjeblak terbuka. Kepalanya mendongak ketika mendengar suara langkah wanita masuk ke dalam ruangannya.

Sebelah alisnya terangkat, mendapati Karin dengan gaya centilnya masuk ke dalam ruangan dan menutup pintu kayu itu dengan suara sepelan mungkin. Membuat Sasuke muak.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" ketusnya.

Karin hanya tersenyum. Sebuah senyum misterius yang entah mengapa membuat firasat Sasuke berkata yang tidak-tidak.

"Yang aku inginkan hanya membuat istrimu menderita. Itu saja."

.

.

Bahkan sampai jam makan siang hampir selesai. Sasuke tidak juga menghubunginya. Sakura sudah mengirimkan puluhan pesan singkat dan meninggalkan pesan suara yang tidak bisa terhitung lagi, tetapi Sasuke tetap tidak juga menghubunginya balik atau membalas pesannya.

Rasa khawatir mulai menyeruak masuk ke dalam hatinya. Bagaimana jika Gaara datang lagi ke kantornya dan menghajarnya hingga Sasuke tidak bisa bangun dari tempatnya? Bagaimana kalau Gaara sampai melukainya?

Sakura memijit pelipisnya yang terasa berdenyut nyeri ketika memikirkan segala kemungkinan yang terjadi. Sasuke tidak mungkin akan kalah begitu saja dari Gaara. Dan mungkin dengan berbicara secara empat mata dengan Gaara, itu bisa meluruskan semua masalah yang ada.

Pintu ruangannya terbuka lebar, Sakura mengangkat kepalanya dan mendapati sang suami berdiri di tepi pintu dengan mimik wajah yang datar dan tatapan dingin yang pertama kali dilihatnya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Sakura bangkit dari tempat duduknya, bergerak untuk mendekati Sasuke namun lelaki itu menahannya untuk tetap ditempat.

"Maaf aku terlambat. Aku mengalami sedikit masalah di kantor tadi," ucapnya singkat. Sakura hanya mengangguk kecil.

"Aku berhasil menemukan lokasi Ibumu. Kita bisa pergi kesana kalau kau mau. Aku sudah menunda rapat sampai lusa, dan aku punya waktu kosong sampai besok."

Sakura tersenyum lebar. Ia merapikan meja kerjanya dengan sedikit terburu-buru dan membuat Sasuke mau tak mau ikut menyunggingkan senyumnya.

"Oh, itu bagus. Aku berjanji akan mentraktirmu makan malam setelah ini," balasnya dengan kedipan mata yang justru membuat Sasuke menyeringai padanya.

"Ayo." Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura keluar dari ruangannya setelah dirasa semua sudah selesai dan Sakura sudah memasukkan semua barang pentingnya ke dalam tas miliknya.

Ino sudah mengatur jadwalnya untuk dan wanita itu tampak tidak keberatan jika Sakura pergi untuk alasan yang lebih penting. Ini menyangkut hidupnya, Ino tentu saja berharap yang lebih baik untuk sahabatnya satu itu.

.

.

Mereka sampai di sebuah distrik yang cukup ramai dengan rumah-rumah berukuran sedang yang berjejer di pinggir jalan. Sakura melamunkan sesuatu hingga tanpa sadar pintu mobilnya terbuka dan Sasukelah pelakunya.

"Ayo, kau harus bertemu dengan Ibumu," Sakura mengambil tangan suaminya dan mereka bergandengan untuk masuk ke salah satu rumah yang berwarna mencolok diantara semuanya. Warna cat itu berwarna kuning terang dan aksen hijau muda di pinggir temboknya. Cukup unik namun Sakura menyukainya.

"Aku selalu berharap memiliki rumah yang nyaman seperti ini. Jauh dari kota dan keramaian," ucapnya yang langsung diberi tatapan tak terbaca dari Sasuke. Sakura hanya tersenyum samar dan menggelengkan kepalanya singkat. "Aku hanya bercanda."

Sasuke melangkah lebih dulu untuk memencet bel disana. Sedangkan Sakura masih setia berdiri di belakang punggung lebar suaminya karena rasa gugup yang berlebih terasa dominan di dirinya saat ini.

"Selamat siang, ada yang bisa kubantu?"

Sasuke bergeser sedikit hingga tubuh tinggi Sakura dan wajah terkejut dari wanita itu langsung membuat Sakura serasa mati rasa di tempatnya. Itu Ibunya. Ibu yang mengandungnya dan melahirkannya. Lalu, entah mengapa sang Ibu pergi begitu saja tanpa alasan yang jelas.

"Sakura?"

Sakura menutup mulutnya yang terbuka. Ia sendiri tidak tahu harus berbuat apa saat ini. Jadi, ia bergerak untuk memeluk sang Ibu meskipun tidak ada respon apa pun dari wanita itu.

"Ibu," isaknya. Sasuke yang melihatnya hanya bisa diam. Ia memilih untuk mundur dan membiarkan mereka berdua melepas kerinduannya satu sama lain. Sasuke tentu saja pernah merasakannya, Ibunya tengah terbaring tidak berdaya di rumah sakit dan dengan sang Ayah yang berusaha menghancurkannya membuat Sasuke merasakan perasaan sakit yang bertubi-tubi karenanya.

Mebuki mengusap air mata putrinya. Ia menarik tangan Sakura untuk masuk ke dalam bersamaan dengan Sasuke yang mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Maaf. Ini mungkin sangat berbeda jauh dari rumahmu," bisik Mebuki yang dibalas dengan gelengan kepala Sakura. "Aku tentu tahu dirimu. Kau sudah besar, namamu terkenal dimana-mana. Aku bangga padamu. Tapi maaf, aku menghindarimu kemarin sore. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan."

Sakura menggeleng dengan sedih. Ia mengulurkan tangannya agar bisa menggenggam tangan sang Ibu. "Aku merindukanmu," bisiknya yang justru membuat Mebuki semakin terisak.

"Ini semua karena wanita itu. Dia yang membuatku harus pergi," isaknya masih dengan tangan mereka yang saling menggenggam.

Sakura mengerutkan alisnya, namun dia tetap diam.

"Karin. Dia tidak hanya sepupumu, tapi dia adalah kakak tirimu," gumam Mebuki serak.

Sakura melebarkan matanya. Dia menatap sang Ibu dengan pandangan tak percaya dan terkejut secara bersamaan. Ia melirik Sasuke yang masih berdiri diam bersandar pada tembok ruangan. Lelaki itu tidak menampilkan ekspresi apa-apa.

"Kenapa bisa?" balas Sakura terkejut.

Mebuki menghapus air matanya. "Yuhi, dia adalah kakak iparku. Dia menikah lebih dulu dari kami berdua. Tapi, Yuhi memiliki ketertarikan sendiri pada Ayahmu. Karena dibanding dengan suaminya, Ayahmu jauh lebih sukses dan terkenal. Mereka menginginkan kehidupan seperti itu."

"Saat kami menikah, Yuhi semakin menjadi. Dia sering berkunjung ke rumah kami untuk sekedar minum teh walaupun aku sering sekali mengusirnya pergi. Sampai ada dimana, Kizashi dibuat mabuk dan terjadilah."

Sakura menutup mulutnya tak percaya. Pandangannya mulai memburam dan ia akan menangis saat ini juga. Namun, ketika ada tangan lain yang memegang bahunya erat, ia mencoba kuat.

Sakura mengusap wajahnya yang memerah. Tangisan Ibunya tidak kunjung berhenti dan itu terasa sangat membunuhnya. Dia baru mengetahuinya, kalau perjalanan Ibunya sangatlah sulit. Selama ini dia berpikir kalau sang Ibu kejam karena meninggalkan dirinya. Begitu pula sang Ayah yang selalu mengatakan kalau Ibunya sudah mati.

"Yuhi tiba-tiba menghilang. Aku tidak tahu apa yang direncakanannya. Lalu, aku hamil dirimu. Kizashi sangat senang. Dia akhirnya bisa memiliki anak bersamaku. Kami sangat bahagia dan berharap kalau Yuhi tidak akan kembali lagi."

Mebuki menghapus air matanya. "Sampai kau lahir, aku tidak tahu kalau Yuhi hamil bersama Kizashi. Tidak tahu, kami hidup sebagai keluarga yang bahagia. Sampai dimana Yuhi datang bersama gadis kecil yang mirip dengannya. Hatiku hancur ketika gadis kecil itu memanggil Kizashi dengan sebutan Ayah. Yang seharusnya itu adalah milikmu,"

Genggaman tangan Mebuki mengerat pada Sakura.

"Aku pergi. Kizashi tidak bisa menjelaskan apa-apa. Aku baru tahu setelah beberapa tahun lamanya. Tapi rasa sakit hatiku, belum sembuh sampai saat ini. Aku berusaha menemuimu, tetapi Kizashi melarangnya. Dia melarangku untuk bertemu dengan putriku."

Suara tangisan Mebuki semakin terdengar keras. Sakura tidak tahu bagaimana caranya untuk menghibur hati Ibunya yang terluka. Ia berpindah di sisi sang Ibu, melingkarkan tangannya untuk memeluk bahu bergetar Ibunya.

Ia menatap Sasuke yang memandang mereka berdua dengan tatapan penuh simpati. Sakura mencoba menahan tangisnya, tetapi ketika Ibunya memeluknya dengan erat, membuatnya tidak bisa menahan air matanya lebih lama lagi.

"Aku menyayangimu, Sakura. Dan akan terus seperti itu."

.

.

"Kita akan lebih sering bertemu setelah ini," Sakura memeluk Ibunya lama membuat Mebuki yang sejak tadi tidak bisa melepas putrinya hanya bisa membalasnya tak kalah eratnya.

"Pasti. Kita akan bertemu lagi."

Sakura pergi menuju mobil lebih dulu dan meninggalkan Sasuke bersama dengan Ibunya.

Sasuke mendekat ke arah Mebuki yang menatapnya bingung dan heran. Sedikit berdeham, Sasuke mendekatkan jarak mereka agar pembicaraan mereka tidak didengar orang lain.

"Dengarkan aku," bisik Sasuke pelan. "Malam ini pergilah ke apartemen West Tokyo pukul sembilan nanti. Akan ada empat orang pria bersamamu."

Mebuki menutup mulutnya. Ia hendak memarahi Sasuke namun tangan lelaki itu menahan pergelangan tangannya.

"Ini demi kebaikanmu. Jika kau terluka, aku yakin istriku juga akan ikut hancur. Aku tidak ingin melihatnya seperti itu."

Mebuki menggeleng dengan wajah sedih. "Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya? Apa Sakura dalam posisi bahaya? Apa Karin menyakitinya setelah semua ini terjadi?" tanya Mebuki bertubi-tubi.

Sasuke mengangguk dengan sedih. Ia memegang bahu Mebuki yang mulai bergetar lagi. "Ini demi dirimu juga. Aku menyelamatkan nyawa orang-orang yang aku cintai. Sakura mencintaimu karena kau Ibu kandungnya, dan secara otomatis kau bagian dari keluargaku. Aku harus melindungimu juga."

Mebuki mengangguk setelahnya. Ia meremas tangan Sasuke di bahunya. "Aku akan menurutimu. Tapi berjanjilah untuk menjaga Sakura dari apa pun itu. Aku tahu dia memiliki masa lalu yang tidak baik setelah apa yang dilakukan anak-anak itu pada putriku."

Wajah Sasuke mengeras seketika. Ia mengangguk kecil dan membiarkan Mebuki masuk kembali ke rumahnya. Lalu, ia menyusul Sakura yang sudah duduk di dalam mobilnya dan menunggunya.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

Sasuke menyalakan mesin mobilnya. "Tentang dirimu. Dia harus tahu tentang dirimu dan bagaimana kalian bisa bertemu selanjutnya."

Sakura tersenyum simpul. Ia memegang tangan Sasuke di kemudi dan mengusapnya lembut. "Terima kasih."

Sasuke menoleh dengan sorot matanya melembut dan sebuah senyum samar. "Apa pun untukmu."

.

.

Shimura Sai masih berkutat dengan laptop beserta kepingan cd yang tersebar berantakan di atas mejanya. Pelakunya sudah jelas sekali, Rei Gaara. Namun bagaimana ia bisa merasa tak yakin seperti ini?

Sakura diperkosa oleh dua orang laki-laki yang wajahnya disamarkan dan seluruh anggota tubuhnya pun sama. Semua bagaikan hilang tak berbekas.

Rei Gaara tidak mau berbicara mengenai partnernya yang juga bersamaan memperkosa Sakura. Mengenai bukti-bukti yang bersangkutan, Sai merasa kurang lengkap karena dia belum bisa membuktikan segalanya.

Meskipun ia bisa saja menyeret Gaara pergi menuju pengadilan saat ini juga. Semua masih terlihat buram. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana memecahkan ini terasa sulit karena sang pelaku terlalu pintar untuk memanipulasi segalanya.

"Tuan Shimura,"

Sai mengangkat kepalanya dari layar laptop di hadapannya. Seorang pria tinggi dengan rambut cokelat kehitaman menghampirinya. Ia membawa sebuah map merah dan memberikannya pada Sai.

"Ini bukti dimana Rei Gaara menyimpan foto-foto Haruno Sakura di kantornya dan beberapa tempat tersembunyi di laci mejanya. Ini terasa janggal karena Rei Gaara belum mau berbicara apa pun mengenai masalah ini."

Sai membuka map itu dan menemukan beberapa foto Sakura yang diambil secara diam-diam. Bahkan foto pernikahan wanita itu juga ada dan Gaara menyuruh orang untuk mengikuti mereka.

"Ini aneh sekali," gumam Sai. Lalu, pria itu pamit undur diri dan membiarkan Sai bekerja untuk memecahkan masalah ini.

"Aku akan hubungi Sasuke."

.

.

"Kita pergi ke rumah sakit kalau begitu. Setelah menjenguk Ibumu, kita baru pergi untuk makan malam," celoteh Sakura ketika mereka mendekati jalan besar menuju rumah sakit kota.

Sasuke menggeleng kecil. Ia menghentikan mobilnya ketika lampu merah menyala. "Tidak. Ibuku tidak lagi berada di rumah sakit yang sama. Dia harus dipindahkan," jawabnya dingin.

Sakura menoleh dengan alis mata terangkat. Dia bahkan belum bertemu Ibu mertuanya mengenai pembicaraan mereka diam-diam waktu lalu yang ingin Mikoto beritahukan padanya.

"Aku harus melakukannya karena Ayahku. Dia akan membunuhnya," bisik Sasuke dingin. Membuat Sakura yang mendengarnya harus menelan bulat-bulat rasa kecewanya. Namun ia sendiri merasa sedih ketika melihat wajah Sasuke yang terluka.

"Mengapa Ayahmu begitu bernafsu untuk melenyapkan Ibumu?"

"Politik," sahutnya dingin. Ia kembali menjalankan mobilnya. "Pihak lawan akan berusaha mencari celah kelemahan dari Ayahku itu sendiri. Sedangkan, Ibuku sudah terbuang bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Jika, publik mengetahui itu, mereka akan berbalik untuk membenci Ayahku."

Sakura mengerti. Ada alasan kuat mengapa Sasuke selalu berusaha melindungi Ibunya.

"Aku tidak ingin Ibuku menderita karena kebodohan Ayahku hanya karena ambisinya. Ayahku mencoba membunuh Ibuku agar semuanya terlihat rapi dan alami. Jika, pihak lawan sampai mengetahui bagaimana sifat asli Ayahku yang kejam, mereka akan menyebarkannya pada publik dan Ayahku akan kalah."

"Itu benar-benar kejam," balas Sakura lirih. Sasuke hanya mengangguk.

"Aku akan membawamu lain kali jika dirasa semua sudah aman," janjinya yang membuat Sakura mengangguk dalam diam.

.

.

"Dimana Uchiha Mikoto, hah!?" Bentak pria berambut panjang yang memandang penuh marah pada lima pria berbadan besar yang diyakini anak buahnya.

"Kami tidak tahu, Tuan. Uchiha Sasuke membawanya pergi ke tempat yang aman," balas salah satu dari pria itu membuat Fugaku kembali naik pitam dan melemparkan gelas kaca berisikan anggur itu ke tembok lalu pecah berkeping-keping.

"Sial, anak kurang ajar!" Bentaknya.

Mereka semua terdiam ketika mendapat bentakan dari atasan mereka. Uchiha Fugaku sedang berada di luar kendali. Tidak tenang seperti biasanya. Ini karena Uchiha Sasuke, putra satu-satunya yang menentangnya keras-keras.

"Jika, kita tidak bisa menemukan Nyonya Mikoto, ada satu-satunya jalan untuk membuat Uchiha Sasuke bungkam," ujar salah satu pria dengan rambut hitamnya di ujung sebelah sana.

Fugaku menoleh dengan pandangan dingin. Membuat mereka harus menahan napas di sana. "Haruno Sakura. Kita harus menculik wanita itu dan memberinya sedikit pelajaran bagi Uchiha Sasuke."

.

.

Malam sudah semakin larut. Namun Sakura belum bisa memejamkan matanya. Firasatnya mengatakan yang tidak-tidak tentang kondisi Ibunya dan Sasuke di kemudian hari. Ia sendiri tidak tahu akan terjadi apa nanti.

"Kenapa kau belum tidur?" tanya Sasuke ketika ia memasuki kamar dan mendapati Sakura masih duduk di tepi ranjang, menatap bintang-bintang dari dalam kamarnya.

"Belum mengantuk," jawabnya singkat. Sasuke menutup pintu kamar mereka. Ia bergerak mendekat ke arah Sakura yang masih tetap diam di tepi ranjang.

Sakura merasa ada pelukan erat dari belakang tubuhnya. Seharusnya, ini berjalan semestinya. Namun, perasaan yang tumbuh di dalam hatinya tidak bisa ia cegah begitu saja. Meluncur deras bagaikan air terjun di sebuah pegunungan. Perasaannya yang mulai timbul pada Sasuke membuat dirinya takut, takut kalau sewaktu-waktu Sasuke akan meninggalkannya.

"Berjanjilah satu hal padaku," Sakura berbalik. Memberanikan diri untuk menatap iris gelap suaminya yang tengah menunggunya untuk berbicara. "Jangan tinggalkan aku."

Oniks gelap Sasuke melebar. Ia menggeleng cepat dan memeluk Sakura yang mungkin akan menangis kapan saja.

"Tidak, tidak. Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu. Ini berbanding terbalik denganku," balas Sasuke lirih. Ia semakin memeluk Sakura erat dan tidak membiarkan wanita itu lepas dari pelukannya.

"Jika sesuatu terjadi dan bisa menghancurkanku, berjanjilah untuk tetap berada disisiku, apa pun itu." Bisik Sasuke lembut yang diberi anggukan oleh Sakura.

.

.

Haruno Mebuki merapikan koper dan beberapa keperluan penting lainnya untuk ia bawa pergi ke tempat yang Sasuke tunjukkan untuknya. Salah satu pria di sana berkata kalau apartemen itu adalah milik Uchiha Sasuke yang notabene adalah menantunya saat ini.

"Mari kita pergi, Nyonya. Keselamatan Anda lebih penting saat ini," ucap salah satu pria berbadan tinggi dan besar yang membantunya membawakan koper miliknya untuk dimasukkan ke dalam bagasi mobil dan menuntun Mebuki untuk masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Mebuki khawatir.

Salah satu pria yang memegang kemudi menoleh ke arahnya dengan senyum samar. "Biar atasan kami yang menjelaskan semuanya pada Anda."

Mebuki hanya bisa mengangguk diam. Ia mengikuti kemana mobil ini membawanya pergi. Semoga saja semua baik-baik saja.

.

.

Rei Gaara mengumpat kesal ketika mendapati kalau tamunya hari ini adalah Karin. Memiliki hubungan masa lalu yang tidak baik dengan wanita ini membuat Gaara ingin sekali menyingkirkan Karin jauh-jauh dari kehidupannya.

" _Well_ , Rei Gaara, polisi sedang menyelidikimu. Ini berkata Shimura Sai, salah satu anak terbaik yang bekerja untuk masalah rumit ini. Kau akan membusuk di penjara jika kau masih saja tutup mulut, sayang," kata Karin meledek setelah ia duduk di sofa besar itu. Membuat Gaara menggeram dan hampir saja melempari wanita itu dengan bir alkoholnya.

"Ini semua karena Uchiha Sasuke, dia akan menerima akibatnya nanti," sinis Gaara dan menegak lagi birnya langsung dari botolnya.

Karin hanya tersenyum. Senyum misterius yang membuat Gaara muak ketika melihatnya. Ia sendiri heran, mengapa ia bisa mengencani wanita macam ini dulu.

"Sebenarnya, targetku adalah Haruno Sakura. Dia harus menderita," balas Karin acuh yang membuat Gaara kembali memandangnya sinis.

"Yang perlu kaulakukan adalah berbicara, sayang. Kau akan menjelaskan semuanya dan selesai. Hanya itu, tidak terlalu rumit." Karin berdiri dari tempatnya, ia hendak menyentuh gagang pintu sebelum lengan Gaara menariknya dan membenturkannya ke pintu.

"Dengarkan aku, Karin. Kau yang menyulut api sejak awal, kau juga yang akan ikut terbakar. Ingat itu baik-baik." Tegas Gaara yang membuat wajah Karin mengeras seketika.

Karin menepis lengan Gaara dari tangannya dengan kasar dan berbalik pergi keluar dari ruangan Gaara.

Gaara membenturkan kepalanya ke pintu berkali-kali. Kepalanya terasa pusing karena ia menghabiskan lebih dari tiga botol alkohol. Jika, benar polisi akan datang, dia siap memberikan pernyataan yang sebenarnya.

.

.

Pintu itu masih tertutup rapat. Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya pada jendela besar yang menghubungan antara kamar pasien dan ruang tunggu. Disana, sang Ibu masih terbaring lemah tak berdaya, dengan alat-alat listrik bertegangan tinggi yang menancap pada tubuh kurusnya. Ia tentu tidak tega, ia ingin segera sang Ibu pulih, tapi tidak bisa. Operasi harus dilakukan secepatnya sebelum semua terlambat.

Sasuke tentu tidak ingin kehilangan orang paling berharga di hidupnya. Ayahnya sudah lama mati. Sudah sangat lama mati. Uchiha Fugaku bukan lagi Ayahnya. Meskipun tercantum dalam akte keluarga, tetapi ia tidak beranggapan demikian.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya barang sejenak, melihat kondisi Ibunya yang semakin memprihatinkan membuatnya serasa teriris ribuan jarum dan berdarah. Tidak terlihat, tapi menyakitkan.

Sebelum Sasuke bisa menyentuh gagang pintu itu lebih dulu, salah satu pria dengan jas hitam menghampirinya. Dia berbisik sesuatu di telinga Sasuke yang membuat lelaki itu hampir kehilangan akalnya.

"Tuan, Nona Sakura dibawa oleh seseorang yang kami yakini adalah bawahan dari Uchiha Fugaku."

.

.

Sakura merasakan sudut bibirnya mati rasa dan membengkak karena darah baru saja berhenti mengalir dari sana. Tamparan keras dari pria berbadan besar itu terasa menyakitkan untuknya.

Tangannya terikat dibelakang punggungnya dan menjadi satu dengan kursi kayu yang ia duduki saat ini. Pintu di hadapannya dijaga oleh tiga orang berbadan besar yang membuat bergetar karena ketakutan.

Dua orang berbadan besar yang lain berjaga di belakangnya. Matanya mulai memberat dan tubuhnya terasa lemas karena disekap dan dimasukkan ke dalam bagasi di waktu yang cukup lama.

Suara pistol terasa memekakkan telinganya. Sakura menutup matanya rapat-rapat dan mendapati ada suara pukulan yang berasal dari arah belakang punggungnya.

Ikatan di tangannya mulai terlepas. Wajah Sasuke yang pertama kali dilihatnya, Sakura meringis perih ketika Sasuke menyentuh pergelangan tangannya yang memerah. Dan dalam sekejap, mimik wajah angkuh itu mulai mengeras seiring luka memar di rahang Sakura terlihat.

"Masuklah ke dalam mobil," Sasuke mengangkat tangannya dan salah satu wanita bertubuh langsing dengan wajah tegasnya langsung menghampirinya.

"Bawa dia kedalam mobil. Dia harus selamat."

Wanita itu segera mengangguk dan membantu Sakura untuk keluar dari gudang kotor itu secepatnya. Sasuke masuk ke dalam ruangan dan mencari dalang dibalik penculikan istrinya.

Nihil. Ia tidak menemukan Uchiha Fugaku dimana pun. "Sial!" Umpatnya dan segera berlalu pergi setelah ia menghabisi seluruh anak buah Ayahnya.

Empat mobil hitam itu melesat pergi meninggalkan gudang tua itu. Lalu, pintu kecil di bawah tangga yang sempat terhalang oleh papan kayu itu terbuka, menampilkan Uchiha Fugaku dengan wajah marahnya.

.

.

Sasuke menyentuh rahang Sakura yang diberi gelengan kepala dari wanita itu. Mata Sakura berkaca-kaca ketika memar di rahangnya semakin terasa menyakitkan. Sudut bibirnya mulai membiru meskipun tidak ada darah lagi yang keluar dari sana.

"Kita harus ke rumah sakit!" titah Sasuke yang diberi gelengan kecil Sakura.

Sasuke mendesah frustrasi. Ia menggenggam tangan istrinya kuat-kuat. "Kau harus diobati. Ini bisa berbahaya, Sakura."

"Aku baik-baik saja." Balasnya kecil yang diberi dengusan panjang Sasuke.

Tiba-tiba ponsel Sasuke berbunyi nyaring. Ia memberhentikan mobilnya di tepi jalan dan mengangkat telepon penting itu. Ini dari Sai, dan mungkin saja ini gawat.

"Halo?"

Mereka sempat terlibat dalam perbincangan serius. Sakura yang melihatnya hanya bisa diam ketika Sasuke berkali-kali meliriknya dari sudut matanya.

Lalu, sambungan telepon mereka terputus. Sasuke memandang wajah istrinya yang terluka. Menyentuh jemari besarnya disana dan mengusapnya lembut.

"Sai menyuruhku untuk pergi ke kantor polisi. Gaara di sana, dia harus memberi pernyataan mengenai videomu."

Wajah Sakura pucat seketika. Dan tubuhnya terlihat tegang. Tapi kemudian, ia mengangguk kecil. Sasuke kembali menyalakan mobilnya dan berbalik arah menuju kantor polisi.

.

.

Ino menghampiri Sakura setelah ia keluar dari mobil. Wanita berambut pirang itu menutup mulutnya yang terbuka karena mendapati wajah Sakura yang lebam dan kebiruan.

"Aku akan menceritakannya, Ino," ujar Sakura kecil dengan senyum samar. Ino hanya mengangguk dan membantu Sakura untuk masuk ke dalam gedung.

Gaara duduk di sana. Pandangannya tampak kosong. Tidak hanya Gaara, Karin juga duduk disana seakan ia tidak tahu apa yang selanjutnya terjadi nanti.

Sasuke melirik Sakura yang berkali-kali memalingkan wajahnya untuk tidak menoleh pada Karin yang melemparkan pandangan sinis dan menghina padanya.

Setelah apa yang dikatakan Mebuki pada Sakura kemarin, Sasuke mengetahui apa niat dibalik Karin selama ini. Karin ingin membalaskan dendamnya pada Sakura. Tapi entah karena apa.

Gaara menghampiri Sakura yang berdiri agak jauh darinya. Wajah lelaki itu tampak terluka. Namun ketika melihat sosok yang berdiri di belakang Sakura, wajahnya berubah dingin.

"Anggap saja aku bersalah disini," Gaara membuka suaranya. Membuat Sasuke dan Sai menoleh secara bersamaan.

"Aku beritahu salah satu pelaku itu," lanjutnya yang diberi tatapan tajam Sakura.

"Akasuna Sasori. Kau mengenalnya?" tanya Gaara pada Sakura namun tatapannya beralih pada Sasuke di belakangnya.

Sakura terdiam. Akasuna Sasori adalah kakak kelasnya dulu. Saat ia masih duduk di menengah pertama, anak laki-laki berwajah imut adalah salah satu kakak kelas terbaik yang pernah Sakura kenal. Meskipun reputasinya terdengar buruk di telinga para murid-murid dan guru yang mengajar, tetapi Sakura mengenalnya dia sebagai kakak kelas yang baik.

Bahu Sakura bergetar dan Ino yang berada di sampingnya langsung bergerak untuk mengusapnya lembut. Karin yang berdiri di ujung ruangan tampak puas melihat ekspresi Sakura yang kesakitan.

"Akasuna Sasori tewas di kamar apartemennya karena gantung diri. Tapi lagi-lagi, pelaku utama berhasil mengelabuinya. Semua terjalan alami, padahal tidak." Sorot mata Gaara semakin tajam ketika Uchiha Sasuke melayangkan pandangan sinis padanya.

"Akasuna Sasori dibunuh. Dia sengaja dibunuh oleh seseorang. Tetapi polisi tidak bisa mengungkap pelakunya," sorot mata Gaara beralih pada Sai yang duduk diam mendengarkan pernyataannya di ruang pengadilan.

Karin memandang Gaara yang terlihat tegar meskipun tangannya saat ini sedang diborgol dan wajahnya terlihat terluka. Mata merahnya menatap Sasuke yang kini memandangnya dengan pandangan menusuk.

"Kau bisa tanyakan pada suamimu sendiri mengapa Sasori dibunuh. Mereka adalah kawan lama," lanjut Gaara dengan suara yang hampir terdengar seperti bisikan.

Sakura menoleh pada Sasuke dan wajah lelaki itu langsung menggeleng. Mengepalkan tangannya kuat, Sakura melayangkan tamparan pada pipi lelaki itu hingga membuat Gaara harus menahan perihnya bekas tamparan dari Sakura di pipinya.

"Percayalah padaku, Sakura. Sekali saja. Aku tidak pernah ingin kau terluka atau menderita lagi." Gaara mengucapkan kata terakhirnya lalu beberapa petugas kepolisian membawanya ke ruang tahanan dan Karin yang melihatnya segera mengikutinya dari belakang.

Sakura jatuh terduduk dengan Ino yang masih setia memeluknya. Sasuke yang melihatnya bergerak untuk mendekatinya dan memeluk Sakura seerat yang ia bisa.

"Aku akan menyelidikinya lagi, Sakura. Kita tahu, Akasuna Sasori adalah partner Gaara selama ini. Semuanya akan terbongkar. Tidak perlu khawatir."

Sakura hanya diam. Wajahnya masih pucat dan Sasuke membawanya keluar dari ruangan menuju mobilnya.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sasuke hati-hati.

Sakura menggeleng dengan wajah memerah hampir menangis. Sasuke dengan sengaja, membuka tangannya dan membiarkan Sakura memeluknya. Menangis di bahunya keras dan membiarkan wanita itu melampiaskan semuanya.

Sasuke memeluknya. Ikut membenamkan kepalanya diperpotongan bahu wanita itu.

.

.

Sakura sudah lebih baik. Wanita itu tidak berhenti menangis. Bahkan Sasuke harus memeluknya sepanjang hari agar Sakura mau berhenti menangis dan segera tidur. Dan caranya berhasil, Sakura sudah tidur pulas. Ia tidak mau makan sesuatu. Wajahnya sudah lebih baik setelah diobati.

Sasuke harus pergi menemui Sai pagi ini. Ia tidak tega meninggalkan Sakura yang masih dalam keadaan tidak baik.

Perlahan-lahan ia menyentuh wajah pulas istrinya dengan punggung tangannya, lalu bertukar dengan wajahnya. Menciumnya tepat di pipi wanita itu dengan jejak-jejak air mata yang masih membekasi di pipi pucatnya.

"Jangan menangis lagi," gumamnya sedih.

.

.

Sai masuk ke dalam ruangan Sasuke setelah asisten pribadi lelaki itu menyuruhnya untuk masuk. Sasuke masih berada di perjalanan dan pintu ruangannya tidak terkunci.

Sai menunggu di dalam. Ia duduk di kursi tepat di hadapan meja besar lelaki itu. Sasuke adalah tipikal laki-laki pecinta kebersihan dan kerapian. Terlihat dari bagaimana keadaan ruangannya saat ini.

Oniks gelap Sai tidak sengaja melihat laptop Sasuke yang tiba-tiba menyala. Ia mendekatinya, melihat apa saja yang dilakukan lelaki itu hingga bisa sesukses sekarang. Dengan senyum kecil di wajahnya, Sai mencoba membukanya. Dia akan meminta izin pada Sasuke setelah ini.

Jarinya bergerak untuk menekan sebuah folder di layar hadapannya. Alisnya bertaut ketika menemukan ada beberapa video buram yang ada di folder itu. Dengan rasa penasaran yang tinggi, ia segera membukanya. Menekan salah satu video itu lalu memutarnya.

Video terputar dan kedua mata gelap Sai melebar seketika. Ia tidak kuasa menutup mulutnya yang terbuka.

"Ya, Tuhan.."

.

.

.

.

Tbc.

.

.

.

.

 **Author Note:**

Kejutannya belum berhenti sampai disini saja kok, guys. Sampai ketemu chapter depan *poof*

Lots of Love

Delevingne


	6. Chapter 6

Sakura masuk ke dalam sebuah klub malam dengan pakaian yang sekiranya pantas ia gunakan. Sebuah gaun malam berwarna hitam dengan kilauan kristal perak yang tersebar menyeluruh pada gaunnya.

Ini gaun yang Ayahnya belikan dua bulan yang lalu saat ia pergi dinas ke luar kota. Membawakan Sakura buah tangan cantik berupa gaun malam yang sangat pas untuk tubuhnya.

Sakura datang dengan Karin, sepupunya. Hubungan mereka sedang baik saat ini. Karin menjadi tempatnya untuk bercerita disaat sang Ayah sedang tidak ada di sisinya.

Malam ini adalah perayaan ulang tahun salah satu murid ternama di sekolahnya, Karui. Gadis itu berulang tahun yang ke-tujuh belas malam ini dan mengundang beberapa murid untuk datang ke pestanya.

Ino akan menyusul katanya. Sakura akan menunggunya nanti agar mereka bisa pulang bersama jika Karin memilih untuk tetap tinggal bersama teman-temannya menikmati malam yang panjang ini sebelum pekan ujian menghampiri mereka.

Salah satu pelayan laki-laki datang dan memberikannya segelas minuman. Sakura mengambilnya, meneguknya dalam dua kali tegukan. Pelan-pelan, namun gelas itu berakhir tandas.

Berbeda dengan pesta sebelumnya. Laki-laki yang hadir memakai topeng. Membuat Sakura tidak mengenal jelas siapa saja yang datang ke pesta ini. Karena sebagian besar dari mereka memakai topeng hingga sebatas hidung.

Sudah dua gelas ia habiskan. Sakura merasa kepalanya mulai terasa pusing. Namun, ia tahan. Ini masih belum cukup untuk meredakan rasa kekecewaannya pada sang Ayah karena terlalu sibuk bekerja dan tidak pernah meluangkan waktu untuknya beberapa minggu terakhir ini. Biarlah Sakura melepasnya untuk malam ini, begitu kata Karin padanya saat mereka hendak pergi bersama.

"Sakura!"

Karin memanggilnya dari arah kanan. Sakura menoleh, ia memberikan senyum kecil dan mengangkat gelasnya ketika Karin memberikan kedipan mata genit padanya.

Terkekeh sebentar, Sakura kembali duduk di atas bantalan sofa yang nyaman. Kembali meminum birnya, ia hanyut dalam buaian alkohol yang memabukkan. Kepalanya terasa pusing tetapi masih belum bisa menarik kesadarannya.

"Sakura. Maaf aku terlambat," kata Ino ketika ia mengambil tempat untuknya duduk disamping Sakura.

Sakura menggeleng dengan wajah tertunduk. Suaranya berubah seperti sebuah bisikan. "Tidak apa, Ino. Nikmati saja pestanya. Ini menyenangkan."

Ino mengerutkan alisnya. Namun, sedetik kemudian ia mengangkat bahunya. Meminum segelas birnya ketika pelayan memberikan gelas itu padanya.

"Jangan sampai mabuk, Ino," serak Sakura. Ino hanya mendengus. Ia menepuk bahu sahabatnya agak keras.

"Kau yang mabuk. Jangan sampai bertindak bodoh, Sakura. Kau bisa celaka nanti," bisik Ino ketika manik birunya menatap takut-takut pada sosok laki-laki yang bergiliran masuk ke dalam klub.

Sakura tersenyum samar. Bau alkohol mulai menyebar di seluruh tubuhnya. "Tidak. Aku tidak akan mabuk. Aku janji," lirihnya dengan memberi Ino sebuah kedipan mata.

Ino menggeleng dengan wajah datar. Wanita bermata biru dengan rambut pirang indah itu hanya bisa duduk diam dan mengamati para tamu yang datang silih berganti untuk memberikan hadiah pada yang berulang tahun hari ini.

"Karin mengundangku juga kemari. Aku tidak tahu apa maksudnya," gumam Ino pelan dan beruntung Sakura tidak mendengarnya.

Sakura menyembunyikan wajahnya di atas lipatan tangannya. Wanita itu terlihat payah karena banyaknya bir yang ia minum hari ini.

Ino mendesah berat, ia hendak berdiri untuk membangunkan Sakura namun lengan Karin menahannya. Karin menyapanya dengan sebuah senyum simpul. "Halo, Ino. Kupikir kau tidak datang," sapa Karin ramah.

Ino tersenyum samar. "Aku datang. Aku sudah memberikan hadiahnya," Ino melirik Sakura yang tampaknya sudah tidak sadarkan diri. "Bisakah kita kembali sekarang? Sakura sudah tidak sadar. Ia benar-benar mabuk," bisik Ino khawatir.

Karin melirik Sakura yang tampak tidak bergerak dari tempatnya. Seulas senyum misterius tergambar di wajahnya. Wanita berkacamata itu menepuk bahu Ino pelan dan memaksakan wanita itu untuk menatap matanya.

"Tidak apa, Ino. Aku mengundangmu karena kupikir Sakura bisa pulang bersamamu. Kurasa kau juga mabuk malam ini. Kau menyetir sendiri. Itu bisa bahaya bagi kalian berdua," balas Karin dengan wajah menyesal.

Ino menggeleng dengan senyum. Sorot matanya tampak sayu dan wajahnya sudah semakin memerah. Dia juga terlalu banyak minum sepertinya hingga seperti ini.

"Ya, baiklah. Aku titip Sakura padamu, ya." Ino menepuk bahu Karin pelan dan anggukan kepala dari wanita itu membuat Ino akhirnya menyerah dan pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang sepertinya sudah tidak sadarkan diri.

"Sakura?" Karin menggoyangkan agak keras bahu mungil wanita itu.

"Engg," suaranya terdengar hampir seperti desahan. Karin tersenyum tanpa sadar. Ia kembali menepuk bahu Sakura agak kencang dan membuat wanita itu mengangkat kepalanya.

"Tambahkan aku satu gelas lagi," lirih Sakura di telinga Karin.

Karin tersenyum samar. Ia memanggil pelayan laki-laki tadi dan membawakan Sakura segelas bir lagi. Wanita itu langsung menegaknya hingga habis tak bersisa.

Sakura memejamkan matanya. Kesadaran wanita itu perlahan-lahan mulai menghilang. Jelas sekali terlihat ketika Sakura membuka matanya, tatapan matanya terlihat kosong.

Karin tersenyum lebar kemudian. Ia mengusap pelan pipi pucat wanita itu. Dan pergi meninggalkannya untuk kembali bergabung bersama beberapa teman-temannya.

Salah satu laki-laki bertopeng hitam itu berjalan berlawanan arah dengannya. Karin memberikan seringainya, membuat langkah laki-laki itu terhenti tepat di hadapannya.

"Kau bisa mulai nanti. Setelah acara ini selesai, nikmatilah dirinya. Buatlah kalian puas. "

Laki-laki itu terdiam sesaat. Kemudian, ia membuka topeng hitamnya. Menampilkan sepasang mata yang tajam dan dingin ketika menatap sosok wanita berambut merah muda yang tengah memejamkan matanya dan bersandar di atas sofa.

Tatapan matanya begitu menusuk. Karin yang melihatnya tidak mampu lagi menahan seringainya lebih lebar lagi. Ia mengedipkan sebelah matanya, menepuk bahu keras laki-laki itu dan berlalu pergi.

Ia memandang sekali lagi sosok wanita itu. Lalu, kembali menarik topengnya untuk menyembunyikan separuh wajahnya.

"Semuanya akan dimulai disini, Haruno Sakura.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Chandelier**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke membuka pintu ruangannya, mendapati Sai tengah duduk dengan secangkir kopi di genggamannya. Menghela napas, Sasuke masuk dengan wajah tanpa ekspresinya seperti biasanya, membiarkan pandangan mata dari oniks gelap Sai mengikutinya.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja, Sasuke?"

Sasuke mengangguk singkat. Namun, sorot matanya terlihat redup.

Sai berdeham, ia menaruh cangkit kopinya di atas meja dan mendekat ke arah Sasuke. "Kita harus membicarakan ini," ujarnya.

Sasuke mengangguk singkat. Sai berulang kali melirik laptop yang terbuka itu dan Sasuke sering kali memergokinya. Apa yang Sai lakukan saat dia belum datang tadi?

"Aku semalaman berpikir tentang keberadaan Sasori. Dia memang tewas karena kasus bunuh diri di apartemennya. Kejadian ini terjadi tiga tahun yang lalu. Dan tanggal kematiannya hanya berjarak tiga hari dari Haruno Kizashi. Apakah ini kebetulan?" papar Sai panjang lebar.

Kepala Sasuke terangkat. Matanya yang gelap tampak gelisah beberapa saat namun ia berhasil mengendalikannya dengan baik. Sai mengetuk jarinya di atas meja, menunggu Sasuke berbicara.

"Kurasa begitu. Aku sudah tidak berhubungan dengan Sasori cukup lama. Kami memang pernah dekat, dekat dalam arti sebagai teman main. Dia punya satu pemikiran yang sama denganku, kami cocok. Itu saja," jawab Sasuke.

Sai mengangguk singkat. Ia memandang laptop Sasuke yang terbuka. "Kau tidak menyembunyikan apapun disana, kan?" canda Sai yang membuat Sasuke langsung menatap dingin padanya.

"Tidak."

Sai mengangkat tangannya, ia terlihat menyerah. "Ya, baiklah. Kita akan bicara lagi setelah ini. Ada banyak urusan yang harus kuselesaikan," Sai menepuk bahu Sasuke yang terlihat tegang. Dan pergi keluar ruangan tanpa mengatakan apapun.

Pintu tertutup sempurna. Sai menjatuhkan kepalanya pada pintu kayu yang tertutup itu dan memejamkan matanya sejenak.

Kepalanya menggeleng pelan. Ia masih tidak percaya apa yang dilihatnya tadi. Video itu seakan-akan menampar semuanya. Mengapa Sasuke menyimpannya? Mengapa Sasuke melakukannya? Mengapa? Ada banyak mengapa di dalam kepalanya yang tidak bisa ia jawab dengan mudah. Semua harus diselesaikan dan dicari jawabannya. Dan ia harus melakukannya. Ia harus menyelesaikan kasus ini dan membongkar kejahatan terencana ini untuk selamanya.

.

.

"Dimana Ibuku?" tanya Sakura ketika ia sudah mengetuk tiga kali pintu rumah mungil milik sang Ibu tetapi tidak ada jawaban dari dalam sana.

"Nyonya Mebuki dipindah menuju apartemen West Tokyo, Nona. Demi keselamatannya," ucap salah satu pria yang menjadi supir pribadinya saat ini.

Sakura menutup mulutnya tak percaya. Benarkah, keselamatan Ibunya juga terancam atas apa yang Ayah Sasuke lakukan? Sebenarnya, ada apa ini?

"Kalau begitu, antar aku," Sakura naik ke dalam mobilnya dan menyuruh supirnya untuk mengantarkan dimana sang Ibu berada saat ini.

Di perjalanan, ia tidak bisa menghubungi Sasuke yang menjadi dalang dibalik kepindahan Ibunya yang tiba-tiba itu. Dia sendiri tidak mengerti. Begitu arogannya Uchiha Fugaku sampai ia ingin menyakiti keluarganya juga.

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke memilih untuk pergi ke tempat dimana sang Ibu dirawat saat ini. Kondisinya masih stabil dan obat bius yang dokter suntikkan padanya masih bekerja. Ibunya tertidur lelap sejak semalam dan itu membuat Sasuke cukup tenang.

Dokter mengatakan kalau ia harus segera dioperasi jika ia bangun nanti. Sasuke menyetujuinya. Jalan satu-satunya agar Ibunya bisa sembuh adalah operasi. Dan rumah sakit ini adalah tempat yang aman untuk melindungi Ibunya dari sang Ayah yang berniat melenyapkannya.

"Tuan Fugaku sangat marah karena kita menghabisi anak buahnya," ujar salah satu pria dengan rambut pirangnya berbicara pada Sasuke.

"Itu bagus," sinisnya. Ia kemudian mendongak, menatap dingin pada pria itu. "Dia harus mendapatkan pelajarannya. Jika, dia berani menyentuh keluargaku lagi. Aku yakin, berita tentang kekejamannya akan berakhir di koran publik."

"Apa Anda yakin?"

Sasuke diam sejenak. Ia menarik napas panjang dan membuangnya. "Tentu. Jika aku hancur, dia harus ikut hancur bersamaku."

.

.

"Kenapa Ibu disini?" Sakura bertanya setelah ia dipersilahkan masuk oleh sang Ibu, Haruno Mebuki. Wanita paruh baya itu sedang merapikan pakaiannya di dalam lemari dan menghentikannya sebentar ketika putrinya berkunjung.

"Apa suamimu yang memberitahumu?" tanya Mebuki lembut.

Sakura menggeleng cepat. "Tidak. Dia tidak memberitahukan apa-apa padaku. Bisa Ibu jelaskan?"

Mebuki terdiam sesaat. Ia tampak berpikir sesuatu, "Entahlah, Sakura. Kurasa Sasuke ingin menyelamatkan kita berdua dari sesuatu," suaranya terdengar ragu.

Sakura mengerutkan dahinya. Ia ikut duduk di tepi ranjang bersama Ibunya. "Aku tidak tahu. Dia punya banyak masalah akhir-akhir ini."

Mebuki memasang air muka sendu. Ia mengelus lembut rambut merah muda putrinya. "Ibu rindu padamu. Sangat rindu padamu. Bisakah kita berbicara berdua diluar saja sambil menikmati udara segar?" tawarnya.

Sakura mengangguk dengan senyum. Ia melingkarkan tas kecil hitamnya pada bahunya. "Kita bisa makan siang bersama, Ibu. Tidak perlu khawatir."

Mebuki mengambil dompetnya yang ada di atas meja rias. Merapikan rambutnya yang keluar dari ikatannya, Ibu anak satu itu mengikuti langkah Sakura keluar dari dalam apartemen.

.

.

Shimura Sai merapikan berkas-berkasnya untuk ia telaah lebih jauh lagi. Kesimpulannya sudah ia dapatkan, Uchiha Sasuke menyimpan rekaman kematian Sasori karena alasan lain. Apakah lelaki itu yang menjadi dalang dibalik kematian Sasori selama ini yang tidak pernah diketahui oleh kepolisian? Bagaimana bisa?

Sayangnya, Sai tidak memiliki _copy_ dari video itu sendiri. Dari sekian video yang banyak, dia hanya bisa membuka tiga video saja. Dan itu semua adalah tentang Sasori.

Sasuke memiliki data lengkapnya. Dan bodohnya, ia merasa tidak curiga dengan temannya sendiri. Apakah ini berkaitan dengan apa yang dikatakan Gaara? Kalau begitu, lelaki itu pasti tahu segalanya tentang masalah ini. Kuncinya ada di Gaara.

Yang perlu dirinya lakukan adalah bertanya pada Gaara dan mendekati lelaki itu untuk bisa menyelesaikan segalanya. Hanya bermodalkan berkas dan bukti-bukti dari pihak kepolisian saja tidak cukup untuk membongkar kasus yang sudah ditutup bertahun-tahun yang lalu.

Dan juga, sang pelaku kali ini benar-benar memiliki otak cerdas dan cemerlang hingga bisa memanipulasinya semudah ini. Sai pernah menangani kasus yang sama, tetapi masalahnya berbeda. Dia dengan mudah menyelesaikannya. Dan jika kasus ini berkaitan menyangkut dengan temannya sendiri, semua terasa berbeda.

Sai merapikan dokumen-dokumennya dan menumpuknya menjadi satu map, menyimpannya di dalam laci yang sudah memiliki kunci otomatis dan diberi kode rumit agar siapapun tidak mudah mencurinya karena itu adalah kertas-kertas yang berharga untuk membongkar kasus yang bahkan polisi saja tidak sanggup menanganinya.

.

.

"Makanan ini enak sekali. Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" tanya Mebuki ketika mereka duduk untuk menikmati sepiring pasta hangat dengan saus tomat yang terlihat menggunggah selera.

Sakura tersenyum. "Sasuke. Dia pernah mengajakku makan siang disini," jawabnya hangat.

Senyum Mebuki tiba-tiba muncul ketika mendengar sang putrid menyebutkan lagi nama Sasuke yang entah keberapa kalinya hari ini. Sejak mereka duduk di taman sepuluh menit yang lalu, Sakura tidak henti-hentinya membicarakan suaminya itu. Membanggakannya depan sang Ibu, menceritakan bagaimana kisahnya hingga mereka bisa menikah. Konyol, memang. Tapi Mebuki berharap kalau mereka bisa bahagia selamanya dan melupakan perjanjian bodoh itu.

"Terkadang aku ingin melanggar perjanjian itu sendiri," Sakura tiba-tiba berucap dan membuat senyum sang Ibu terlihat jelas di matanya.

"Ibu yakin, perjanjian konyol itu akan hilang seiring berjalannya waktu," akunya yang membuat Sakura menyunggingkan senyum tipisnya.

"Apa kau mencintainya?"

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya, ia menaruh garpunya di atas piring dan tersenyum lembut. "Kurasa Ibu benar. Sejak tadi aku selalu berbicara tentang dirinya. Apa ini disebut cinta?" pipinya bersemu merah. Dan Mebuki yang melihatnya hanya terkekeh.

"Ya, sayangku. Itu terlihat jelas di wajahmu. Pipimu merona, binar di matamu, itu sudah menggambarkan semuanya."

Sakura menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang semakin memerah. Ia memang tidak mengatakan langsung pada Sasuke kalau ia mencintainya, ia takut. Takut jika lelaki itu tidak memiliki perasaan yang sama padanya. Takut jika cinta ini akan berakhir menjadi sepihak dan bertepuk sebelah tangan. Biarkan semuanya mengalir. Dan suatu hari nanti, Sakura berjanji pada dirinya sendiri kalau ia akan mengatakannya pada Sasuke. Ia berjanji.

Mereka melanjutkan makan siangnya. Pasta yang ada di piring Sakura sudah habis separuhnya. Berbeda dengan sang Ibu yang masih menyisakan banyak pasta. Sakura meneguk jus jeruknya, kedua matanya berputar dan menangkap ada sosok wanita berambut merah dengan kacamata sedang berjalan ke arahnya.

"Karin?"

Mebuki menoleh, ia mendapati sosok Karin dengan wajah datar dan pandangan dingin ketika manik merahnya menatap langsung pada bola mata hijau Sakura dan Ibunya, Mebuki, yang kini sukses menutup mulutnya yang terbuka.

"Halo, apa aku mengganggu kalian?" tanya Karin dengan raut wajah dingin.

Mebuki memalingkan wajahnya. Ia tidak sanggup jika harus bertemu dengan wanita yang menjadi duplikat Ibunya dulu. Mereka tidak jauh berbeda. Mebuki yakin, Karin memiliki niat jahat pada putrinya dan berniat menghancurkan kehidupan putrinya. Sama seperti yang dilakukan Ibunya dulu terhadap dirinya.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?"

Karin mengangkat alisnya. Sebuah seringai samar tercipta di wajah datarnya. "Dirimu menderita. Sama seperti apa yang kurasakan."

Sakura menoleh dengan wajah kaku. Kedua matanya menyipit tajam ketika Karin tidak henti-hentinya melancarkan seringai kejam padanya. Sakura mendengus, ia menarik sudut bibirnya untuk tersenyum sinis.

"Aku sudah menderita. Dan kau puas?"

Karin mendecih sinis. "Tidak. Sampai kau tahu siapa yang ada dibalik layar atas semua ini!"

Sakura bangkit dari kursinya. Mebuki yang melihatnya menarik lengan putrinya untuk tetap tenang. Beruntung, kondisi restaurant tidak terlalu ramai. Para pelanggan yang ingin makan siang tidak terlalu terusik dengan pertengkaran mereka.

"Sakura, duduklah, nak. Kau harus tenang," Mebuki menarik lengan putrinya dan Sakura masih tetap diam dengan matanya yang memandang Karin dengan pandangan menusuk.

"Dengar, tidak perlu tahu siapa yang menjadi dalang dibalik semua ini. Skenario ini dibuat langsung olehmu. Aku tidak terkejut," Sakura berkata acuh, sesekali mengangkat bahunya untuk terlihat tidak peduli. "Membuatku menderita adalah bagian dari hidupmu, bukan? Jadi, lakukan saja apa yang kau mau."

Karin melayangkan tangannya dan berhasil mengenai pipi kanan Sakura yang kini memerah karena tamparannya. Sakura mendecih pelan, menyadari tamparan itu membuat pipi kanannya terasa terbakar.

"KALIAN MEMBUNUH IBUKU!"

Sakura menoleh, ia mengerutkan dahinya. Bola matanya beralih menatap sang Ibu yang kini menutup mulutnya tak percaya.

"Ibuku mencintai Ayahmu. Keluarga kalian adalah milikku! Semuanya milikku! Kau tidak berhak mendapatkannya!" teriak Karin dan wanita itu memilih untuk berlalu pergi.

Sakura jatuh terduduk di kursinya. Pandangan matanya jatuh pada sang Ibu yang menundukkan wajahnya dan suara isakan kecil lolos dari bibirnya.

"Ibu.." panggil Sakura.

Mebuki menggeleng lemah. Ia mengangkat wajahnya dan menghapus air matanya kasar. Ia tersenyum, menenangkan putrinya yang terlihat terluka ketika bola mata hijau itu menatapnya.

"Ibu tidak apa-apa, sayang. Ibu tidak apa-apa," dustanya.

.

.

Shimura Sai memapaki lantai putih ruang tahanan dengan wajah datar. Ia ditemani dengan salah satu sipir penjara. Berjaga-jaga untuk keamanannya. Takut jika salah satu dari tahanan akan menyerangnya dan membuatnya terluka.

"Kau bisa tunggu disini," titah Sai ketika ia berdiri di hadapan pintu hitam dengan nomor dua puluh, dimana Rei Gaara ada di dalamnya.

Kepala pria itu mengangguk patuh. Ia membiarkan Sai masuk ke dalam seorang diri. Ditemani dengan ponsel dan pulpen hitamnya yang telah disulap menjadi alat perekam suara terbaik yang pernah ia miliki, Sai masuk ke dalam.

Gaara meliriknya malas. Wajah lelaki itu tampak tidak bersahabat kali ini. Menghela napas pendek, Sai menarik kursi di dekatnya, berusaha untuk mengajak lelaki itu berbicara.

"Aku tahu apa yang ingin kau tanyakan. Apa kau akan menghukum orang yang tidak bersalah lagi? Kupikir, kau benar-benar orang handal dan ahli dibidang ini," dengus Gaara sinis. "Ternyata aku salah. Kau sama saja dengan polisi idiot diluar sana. Menangkap orang yang tidak bersalah hanya karena bukti-bukti palsu yang pelaku itu berikan pada kalian."

Sai hanya diam. Ia mengambil napas panjang. Menghembuskannya perlahan-lahan. "Aku butuh bantuanmu,"

Gaara menoleh, ia menyunggingkan senyum sinis. "Aku tidak akan bicara apapun," jawabnya singkat.

Sai mengusap dahinya yang mulai basah karena panasnya ruangan ini. Ini adalah penjara bawah tanah. Tidak dilengkapi kipas angin atau sesuatu yang bisa membuat ruangan ini menjadi sejuk.

"Gaara, kumohon. Bantu aku memecahkan masalah ini. Hanya kau satu-satunya kunci disini," ujar Sai pelan. Ia berbicara baik-baik, berusaha melembutkan suaranya agar Gaara tidak tersinggung dengannya. Agar lelaki itu mau bicara banyak tentang masalah ini.

"Kenapa tidak kau tanyakan langsung pada kawanmu, Uchiha Sasuke? Dia tahu segalanya. Dia ada disana saat pemerkosaan itu," balas Gaara sarkastis.

Sai tampak terkejut dengan pernyataan Gaara yang tiba-tiba itu. Lelaki berambut merah itu menghela napas panjangnya, ia membenarkan letak posisi duduknya agar lebih tegak.

"Hari itu adalah ulang tahun dari salah satu anak murid terkenal. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana Sakura bisa ikut bergabung bersama mereka. Ini semua berawal dari Karin. Karin merencanakan segalanya dengan sangat baik," aku Gaara dengan wajah datar. "Selanjutnya, aku tidak tahu lagi." Acuhnya dengan bahu terangkat.

Sai menggenggam pulpennya dengan erat. Sedikit lagi, Gaara akan membuka segalanya. Segalanya akan terbongkar dan Sakura tidak perlu merasa ketakutan lagi di dalam hidupnya.

"Akasuna Sasori, dia teman baik dari Uchiha Sasuke," ujar Gaara dingin. "Aku mengetahuinya karena mereka beberapa kali terlibat dalam satu perkumpulan yang sama. Kau tahu, kelas atas."

Sai diam mendengarkan.

"Aku tidak ingin Sakura terluka. Aku tahu aku berbuat kesalahan padanya, tapi bukan berarti aku mau melihatnya menderita. Ini sama sekali bukan salahnya," Gaara mengusap dahinya yang tampak basah. Ia menatap oniks gelap Sai dengan pandangan terluka. Lalu, kembali bersuara dalam, "Aku ada disana untuk membawa Sakura kembali. Aku yang membawanya pulang. Setelah dia diperkosa, aku marah. Aku sempat terlibat perkelahian dengan pelakunya. Tapi aku kalah. Lalu, aku membawa Sakura pergi. Sakura tidak sadarkan diri dan kondisi tubuh menyedihkan."

Jelaga malam milik Sai melebar seketika. Gaara memalingkan wajahnya.

"Pergilah. Cari pelaku yang sesungguhnya."

.

.

Uchiha Fugaku mengetuk-ngetuk jemarinya di atas meja besar. Ditemani dengan empat anak buah kepercayaannya, ia menatap aquarium yang berisikan ikan hias dengan pandangan datar.

"Pemilihan umum sebentar lagi, Tuan. Apa rencana kita selanjutnya?"

Fugaku diam. Ia memilih untuk tetap menatap ikan hias berwarna merah yang berenang bebas di aquarium besarnya.

"Kita sudah menghabisi Haruno Kizashi dan Akasuna Sasori. Siapa target kita selanjutnya?" ucap salah satu pria berbadan besar dengan rambut putihnya yang berkilau di ujung sana.

Fugaku masih tetap diam. Ia menutup bibirnya rapat-rapat.

"Kita membunuh Akasuna Sasori karena dia berbahaya. Ayahnya adalah perdana menteri yang paling berpengaruh. Kalau Sasori sampai berkata sedikit saja tentang masa lalu putraku, aku akan hancur," Fugaku membuka suaranya. Ia mengusap dahinya yang berkilat karena keringat.

"Haruno Kizashi … dia berbahaya. Diantara yang lain, dia yang paling berbahaya."

Semua kepala yang ada disana mengangguk menyetujui ucapan Fugaku. Dengan tarikan napas panjang, Fugaku bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Ia berjalan lurus ke arah pintu keluar. Masih tetap diam tidak bersuara. Dengan keempat pria berbadan besar itu yang mengikutinya dalam diam.

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke datang kerumah sakit secara diam-diam setelah dokter menghubunginya untuk datang dan menandatangani beberapa dokumen mengenai persiapan operasi sang Ibu.

"Lakukan yang terbaik. Aku percaya padamu," nada suaranya terdengar putus asa. Namun senyum samar yang timbul di bibir sang dokter membuat Sasuke menahan napasnya sejenak. Merasa kalau harapan Ibunya untuk tetap hidup masih ada.

"Tidak perlu khawatir," tangan dokter itu bergerak untuk menepuk bahu tegap Sasuke yang terlihat tegang. "Kita semua pasti bisa melewatinya. Tetap berdoa dan bersabar."

Sasuke mengangguk singkat. Ia melepas kepergian dokter itu menuju ruang operasi. Tak lama, pintu ruangan tempat dimana sang Ibu terbaring, terbuka lebar. Sasuke menoleh, memandang ranjang dorong itu dengan tatapan sendu.

Masalah yang datang silih berganti menyapanya. Sasuke tidak tahu mana yang harus ia selesaikan lebih dulu. Dia akan kehilangan keduanya. Ibunya dan Sakura. Ia tahu itu, ia sudah merasakannya sejak awal. Saat Ibunya terbaring lemah diatas ranjang dan saat ia menikah dengan Sakura. Ia tahu, ia akan kehilangan keduanya. Atau salah satu dari mereka akan pergi meninggalkannya.

Ia sudah mempersiapkannya. Tapi entahlah, takdir terasa mempermainkannya kali ini. Ia benar-benar tidak siap untuk kehilangan keduanya. Entah Ibunya atau istrinya.

Sasuke memilih untuk duduk di depan kamar operasi. Perasaannya benar-benar tidak baik saat ini. Ponselnya ia matikan agar tidak menerima panggilan apapun tentang pekerjaannya.

Memilih untuk bersabar dan duduk menunggu sampai operasi itu berjalan sempurna. Setelah sang Ibu pulih, Sasuke akan membawanya pergi. Pergi ke tempat yang jauh dimana tidak ada lagi sosok jahat yang siap menghantui sang Ibu dimana pun ia berada.

Tanpa Sasuke sadari, sejak tadi Sakura berdiri di ujung koridor untuk menemuinya. Ia bersikeras untuk datang ke rumah sakit dimana Sasuke sendiri tidak memberitahukannya. Ia mendesak asisten pribadi lelaki itu untuk memberitahukannya. Dan inilah yang ia dapatkan, wajah terluka dari Sasuke membuat hatinya tergores perih. Sasuke sangat mencintai Ibunya. Sama seperti Sakura yang mencintai Ibu dan Ayahnya.

Sasuke mengusap kedua matanya yang mulai menggenang. Ujung matanya siap menumpahkan cairan bening yang mungkin membuatnya terlihat lebih buruk saat ini. Ia mengangkat kepalanya, oniksnya melebar ketika mendapati sang istri berdiri tidak jauh dari di hadapannya dengan wajah terluka. Tidak berbeda jauh dengan dirinya.

Sakura perlahan mendekat. Masih dengan memasang wajah yang sama, ia sama sekali tidak bisa menarik sudut bibirnya untuk tersenyum. Ia mendekati Sasuke yang memilih untuk duduk diam tidak menyambut kedatangannya. Ini memang karena kekeraskepalaannya. Sasuke menyuruhnya untuk datang ketika Ibunya sudah pulih dan Sakura tidak mendengarkannya.

"Maaf," Sakura berujar lirih. Ia mengambil tempat disamping lelaki itu. Sasuke menghela napas pendek. Ia tetap diam.

Sakura mengangkat tangannya agak ragu. Perlahan tapi pasti, ia melingkarkan tangannya pada bahu tegap suaminya. Berusaha memeluknya agar tidak terjatuh disaat kondisinya yang rapuh seperti ini. Keselamatan Ibunya masih belum dapat dipastikan. Akankah Nyonya Uchiha akan selamat atau tidak. Sakura tidak tahu.

Tetapi ketika Sasuke menerima pelukan itu, yang Sakura rasakan adalah bahu bergetar Sasuke dan helaan napas yang terbuang terdengar memburu.

"Maafkan aku, maafkan aku."

Sakura mengangguk dalam diam. Membiarkan Sasuke balas memeluknya. Membiarkan senyap ikut memeluk mereka berdua saat ini.

.

.

Sai melangkahkan kakinya menuju lobi gedungnya. Ia baru saja selesai mengunjungi Rei Gaara dari penjara bawah tanah Tokyo. Tugasnya belum selesai sampai disini saja. Masih ada beberapa misteri lagi yang belum dipecahkan.

"Halo, Sai, selamat siang."

Sai mengangkat kepalanya yang tertunduk karena sedang membaca dokumen penting. Dengan senyum kecil, Sai membalas sapaan ramah dari pria yang berprofesi sebagai pengacara itu, Yamaji.

"Selamat siang, Tuan Yamaji. Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Sai basa-basi.

Yamaji memberikan Sai senyum simpulnya. "Aku baik. Aku kemari untuk menanyakanmu sesuatu," ucapnya terdengar ragu-ragu.

Sai yang mengerti langsung mengangguk cepat. Ia mempersilakan pria paruh baya itu untuk lebih dulu berjalan didepannya dan mereka akan berbicara pribadi di ruangannya. Tanpa ada orang lain yang mendengarnya.

"Silakan duduk. Aku ambilkan air hangat untukmu,"Sai menunjuk sofa putih besar diruangannya lalu melesat pergi ke dapur mininya untuk membawakan segelas air hangat. Yamaji menurutinya dalam diam, pria berumur empat puluh lima tahun itu tersenyum hangat dan mengucapkan kata terima kasih setelah Sai memberikannya segelas air hangat.

"Aku mengenalmu sebagai pengacara pribadi dari Tuan Kizashi," Sai membuka percakapan. Masih dengan wajah tenang, Sai mencoba menatap mata lawan bicaranya yang mungkin sekiranya mengetahui kasus ini. "Apa yang kau kerjakan selama ini?"

Yamaji terdiam sesaat. Ia berpikir sebentar sebelum akhirnya bersuara. "Apakah Haruno Sakura menikah dengan Uchiha Sasuke? Apa berita itu benar?"

Mengalihkan pembicaraan. Sai tahu kemana arah pembicaraan ini. Dengan lugas dia menjawab, "Itu benar," dan memilih untuk mengikuti permainan lawan bicaranya kali ini.

Ekspresi yang diberikan Yamaji sungguh diluar dugaan dirinya. Sai tidak tahu kalau Yamaji sebegitu terkejutnya ketika mendengar putri dari rekan kerjanya menikah dengan CEO kelas atas seperti Uchiha Sasuke yang sukses.

"Apa ada yang kau sembunyikan dari kami?" Sai bertanya langsung _to the point_ , membuat Yamaji memandangnya dengan bola mata membulat karena terkejut. Ia tahu, seberapa pandai ia menyimpannya, pada akhirnya semua akan terbongkar. Ia tidak tahan harus menyimpan ini bertahun-tahun lagi. Ia sudah muak. Merasa bersalah dan tertekan.

"Aku sempat menangani kasus pemerkosaan yang dialami putri rekan kerjaku, Haruno Sakura. Dia gadis yang baik, ceria, riang, tidak memandang siapapun dalam berteman. Dia benar-benar gadis yang cantik. Kizashi sangat menyayanginya. Ia adalah gambaran nyata dari Ibunya, Haruno Mebuki, yang pergi bertahun-tahun yang lalu karena sebuah kasus."

Sai diam mendengarkan.

Yamaji menghela napas panjangnya. "Ini berawal dari insiden malam dimana Kizashi mabuk berat. Kizashi mabuk karena ia bertengkar dengan istrinya, Mebuki. Ia pergi ke klub bersama teman-temannya dan mabuk, ia tidak tahu kalau disana ada Yuhi, mantan istri dari kakak kandungnya yang tewas karena penyakit jantung."

Sai mengerutkan dahinya. "Siapa itu Yuhi?"

"Dia adalah ibu kandung dari Karin," jawabnya singkat.

Sai mengerutkan dahinya sekilas dan ia mendengus singkat. Kali ini ia tahu jawabannya. Ia tahu motif dibalik sikap Karin selama ini pada Sakura.

"Menurut Kizashi, Yuhi diceraikan oleh kakaknya karena dia sering bermain mata dengan pria lain saat kakaknya terbaring lemah dirumah sakit karena penyakitnya. Kizashi juga bilang padaku, kalau Yuhi sudah lama mengincarnya. Mengincar hartanya dan berniat merusak kebahagiaannya bersama Mebuki. Ia tidak tahu kalau sampai akhirnya Kizashi terjebak di perangkap wanita itu."

"Kizashi mencintai Mebuki dengan sepenuh hatinya. Mereka hidup bahagia. Sampai dimana kejadian itu menghancurkan segalanya. Semua berawal dari sana," suara Yamaji berubah pelan. Sai sampai harus memasang telinganya baik-baik untuk mendengarkan. "Yuhi datang bersama putrinya dan datang kerumah Kizashi untuk meminta pertanggungjawaban lelaki itu. Saat itu Sakura masihlah sangat kecil, gadis malang itu tidak tahu apa-apa tentang kekacauan dirumahnya."

"Mebuki pergi. Bersamaan itu, Kizashi mengusir Yuhi dan putrinya pergi dari rumahnya. Semua berantakan. Keluarga kecilnya berantakan. Sakura tidak henti-hentinya menangis karena Ibunya pergi. Sampai dimana, Kizashi mengarang cerita kecil untuk putrinya agar ia berhenti untuk menangisi Ibunya," suasana berubah senyap seketika. Hanya ada helaan napas yang terdengar dan bunyi jarum jam yang bergerak terdengar nyaring diruangan besar ini.

"Lalu, kabar berhembus layaknya angin kencang menerpa dirinya. Yuhi tewas karena gantung diri dikamarnya. Dan putrinya, Karin ia titipkan pada salah satu sahabat terdekatnya. Kizashi menerima surat terakhir dari Yuhi untuk merawat putrinya. Menjaganya layaknya Kizashi menjaga Sakura."

"Apa Paman Kizashi menerimanya?" tanya Sai.

Yamaji mengangguk singkat. "Kizashi menyanggupinya. Finansialnya mencukupi segala kebutuhan dua putrinya. Tapi mereka tidak tinggal di tempat yang sama. Kizashi sengaja membeli rumah untuk Karin tinggal bersama pengasuhnya."

"Lalu?"

Yamaji mengusap rambutnya yang mulai memutih dengan pelan. "Kizashi hanya mencukupi kebutuhan Karin dengan uangnya. Tidak dengan kasih sayangnya. Karena ia tahu, Yuhi berusaha menjebaknya agar putrinya mendapat kekayaan yang sama dengan anaknya bersama Mebuki. Maka dari itu, Kizashi lebih mencintai Sakura dibanding Karin. Ia selalu menomorsatukan Sakura dimanapun. Bahkan, jika ia memiliki acara penting antar bisnis, Kizashi selalu mengajak Sakura, bukan Karin."

Sai mengangguk samar. Ia mengetuk-ngetuk pelipisnya dengan jari telunjuknya. "Aku menangkap adanya kecemburuan disini. Antara Karin dan Sakura. Aku tahu dibalik motif Karin menyakiti Sakura selama ini."

Yamaji mengangguk samar. Meski terlihat ragu, Sai tahu kalau pria itu menyetujui kalimatnya. "Kizashi berusaha melindungi Sakura dari apapun. Bahkan, ia mencoba untuk menyatukan kedua putrinya. Meskipun Kizashi berbohong tentang kebenaran identitas Karin, tetapi ia berusaha untuk bersikap adil agar Karin tidak menyakiti Sakura."

"Dan pada kenyataannya?" Sai berbalik menanyakan.

Yamaji menghela napas lelah. Ia mengangguk sedih. "Karin menyakitinya dengan caranya sendiri. Merusak masa depan putri yang sangat dicintainya dengan sangat kejam."

Sai membenarkan letak posisi duduknya. Ia melirik ponsel pintarnya diatas meja. Sebuah pesan masuk dari kekasihnya. Memilih untuk tidak melihatnya, ia kembali fokus pada tamunya.

"Tapi kenapa kasus ini ditutup?"

Yamaji mendongak. Kedua mata abu-abu sendunya menatap jelaga malam milik Sai dengan pandangan memelas. "Kizashi yang menyuruhku untuk menutup kasusnya sebelum ia meninggal. Ia tidak ingin Sakura menderita lebih jauh lagi."

Alis Sai bertaut tajam. Ia menopang dagunya dengan siku tangannya di atas lututnya. "Bagaimana bisa? Bukankah kalau kasus ini dibuka dan diselesaikan semua akan baik-baik saja?"

Yamaji menggeleng sedih. Ia berulang kali melirik jam dinding yang bertengger diatas jendela besar ruangan Sai. "Tidak. Itu tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan. Seberapa keras kau mencoba membuka kasusnya, nyawa Sakura akan terancam."

Sai mengangkat tangannya. Sorot matanya berubah tajam seketika. "Baik. Ini semua berawal dari Karin. Karena kecemburuan dan keegoisannya, Sakura menjadi korban. Sejak awal, gadis itu tidak pernah bersalah. Lalu, mengapa Tuan Kizashi diam saja ketika Karin menyakiti putrinya?"

"Tidak seperti itu. Kizashi selalu menekan Karin selama bertahun-tahun semenjak insiden itu. Sakura berubah menjadi pribadi yang tidak tersentuh. Kizashi tidak lagi mengenali putrinya lagi. Ia kecewa. Kecewa pada dirinya sendiri," sorot mata abu-abunya kembali fokus. "Dan Karin ingin membuat kesepakatan padanya."

"Kesepakatan dalam bentuk apa?"

"Harta."

Sai tersenyum samar. "Aku sudah menebaknya. Dari awal kita semua tahu, Sakura tidak mungkin mendapatkan warisan yang sedikit. Haruno Kizashi adalah orang parlemen yang terkenal. Harta melimpah dan finansialnya tidak lagi diragukan. Aku curiga kemana saja warisan itu diberikan."

Yamaji hanya diam. Ia tidak mengelak kata-kata Sai yang benar.

"Kizashi memberikannya sekitar delapan puluh lima persen dari hartanya pada Karin. Menandatangani beberapa dokumen resmi kalau harta itu sah milik Karin."

Sai mengangguk samar. "Aku mengerti."

"Kizashi memang terlihat tidak peduli pada Sakura, tapi sebenarnya dia menyayangi putrinya itu lebih dari apapun. Dia bagaikan serpihan Mebuki yang tertinggal," wajah Yamaji berubah sendu. "Bahkan ketika kecelakaan itu merenggutnya, cinta Kizashi untuk Mebuki seorang."

Sai terdiam sejenak. Selintas pertanyaan asing mengetuk pikirannya. "Apa kau tahu siapa pelaku video itu?"

Dan wajah Yamaji memucat seketika.

.

.

"Kenapa tidak kau katakan yang sejujurnya!?" Bentak Karin hampir terdengar seperti sebuah teriakan.

Gaara mendengus singkat, merapikan bantal untuknya berbaring dan memejamkan matanya. "Pergilah. Aku muak melihatmu."

Karin mendesis sinis. Ia menepuk pipi Gaara agak kencang dan pipi pucat itu membekas merah. Gaara yang terusik, langsung bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Ia hampir saja menampar balik wanita itu jika tidak tahu sekarang mereka berada dimana.

"Apa maumu, sialan?"

Memasang wajah datar, Karin duduk dihadapan lelaki itu. Sorot mata merahnya tampak berkilat. "Membantuku. Kau harus membantuku,"

"Heh, kau ini bodoh atau apa? Tidak. Aku tahu kau semakin terpojok sekarang. Sebentar lagi kau akan ikut terbakar. Kita lihat, apa yang bisa kaulakukan untuk mengatasi masalahmu sendiri," tukas Gaara dengan seringai kecil di sudut bibirnya.

Karin hanya diam. Ia hampir saja melayangkan tamparannya namun lengan Gaara yang kuat menahannya. Lengan kanan Karin terkunci erat. Terdengar ringisan kecil keluar dari bibirnya membuat seringai Gaara melebar.

"Huh, aku tidak pernah menyesal bermain api dibelakangmu selama ini," katanya santai yang berhasil membuat wajah Karin memerah. Merah karena marah, bukan karena malu.

.

.

Sakura menaruh segelas kopi panas diatas kursi tunggu. Operasi sudah berlangsung selama dua jam. Tetapi dokter yang menanganinya belum juga keluar dari ruangan.

"Duduklah. Kau harus tetap berdoa," Sakura mengusap lembut bahu tegang Sasuke. Berkali-kali lelaki itu mencoba mengintip dari celah tirai pintu yang terbuka. Melihat bagaimana kondisi Ibunya yang sedang bertaruh nyawa disana.

"Minumlah. Ini mungkin akan membantumu," Sakura memberikan segelas kopi itu. Sasuke menerimanya dengan senyum kecil. Ia tidak berniat mengecewakan Sakura yang sudah bersusah payah membelikan makanan dan segelas minuman hangat untuknya.

Tidak lama, dokter yang bertugas dalam operasi itu keluar. Sasuke segera bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Bersamaan dengan Sakura yang meremas tangannya sendiri menunggu kepastian dari sang dokter.

"Selamat. Dia akan segera pulih dalam waktu beberapa hari," ucap sang dokter diiringi dengan senyum berbinar.

Wajah Sasuke yang semula terlihat tegang, seketika berubah ceria. Sakura melihatnya dari sisi lelaki itu. Raut wajah lega tergambar jelas disana. Setelah dokter itu pergi, Sasuke menoleh padanya. Memberikannya senyum lebar yang membuat Sakura mau tak mau ikut tersenyum karenanya.

Sasuke menariknya ke dalam pelukan hangatnya. Membuat Sakura harus memasang wajah sebaik mungkin meskipun ia tahu, ini semua akan berakhir. Sebentar lagi akan berakhir. Pernikahan konyol ini akan berakhir. Sasuke sudah membantunya untuk menjalankan perusahaannya hingga bisa bangkit kembali dari keterpurukan.

Dan sekarang? Ibunya berhasil melewati masa kritis dan operasi besarnya. Ibunya akan pulih dan sembuh total dalam waktu beberapa hari ke depan. Sakura senang, sungguh ia senang. Tapi ada konsekuensi lain yang harus ia terima nanti.

Menghapus genangan air mata di sudut matanya, Sakura memeluk leher lelaki itu erat. Seerat bagaimana ia tidak ingin melepasnya pergi.

Karena mau bagaimanapun, Sakura tahu kalau ia jatuh cinta padanya.

 _Ia mencintainya._ Dan kata-kata itu bagaikan pedang es tajam yang menghujam jantungnya. Membelahnya hingga berkeping-keping tak tersisa.

Menyakitkan.

.

.

Uchiha Fugaku berdiri diatas mimbar dengan suara riuh tepuk tangan dari para pendukungnya. Dengan senyum lebar khas miliknya, ia melambaikan tangannya. Menyapa ramah para pendukungnya dengan sorak gembira sebagai balasannya.

Beberapa orang penting parlemen yang menjadi pendukungnya juga ikut bersamanya untuk mendukungnya penuh di acara resmi partainya.

Sasuke mendengus malas. Ia mematikan televisi itu dan melempar remotenya asal. Sungguh, ia ingin melepas penatnya dengan menonton televisi. Berharap ada acara bagus yang bisa ia tonton. Tapi sayangnya, kalau seperti ini ia memilih untuk membaca.

"Apa kau ingin kue kering?" Sakura menawarkan sepiring kue kering yang masih mengepul panas karena baru saja dikeluarkan dari pemanggang. Sasuke mengangguk, ia mengambil satu kue itu dan meniupnya sebentar.

"Tuan, ada Tuan Shimura Sai datang berkunjung," salah satu keamanan mereka datang untuk memberitahu tamu yang berkunjung.

Sakura mengangguk cepat. "Suruh dia masuk,"

Pria itu mengangguk singkat. Kemudian berbalik untuk memanggil tamunya yang tengah menunggu didepan pintu utama.

"Halo, Sakura, apa kabar?"

Sakura mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Kondisinya jauh lebih baik hari ini. "Aku baik-baik saja, Sai. Duduklah. Ingin minum apa?"

"Air putih saja," jawab Sai disertai senyuman lebarnya.

Sakura mengangguk, ia segera pergi melesat menuju dapur besarnya. Sasuke tetap diam ditempatnya. Ia menunggu Sai untuk membuka percakapan mereka lebih dulu.

"Aku langsung berbicara saja padamu. Apa hubunganmu dengan Akasuna Sasori?"

Kepala Sasuke menoleh cepat ketika nama itu kembali disebut. Dengan sorot mata tajam, Sasuke menjawab singkat. "Mengapa kau tanyakan itu padaku?"

"Ini ada kaitannya denganmu. Aku tidak mungkin menjelaskannya padamu apa saja yang aku temui kali ini," Sai menyeringai di akhir kalimatnya. Sasuke mengangguk samar, ia duduk lebih tegak untuk meluruskan punggungnya.

"Dia teman baikku. Ayahnya adalah seorang perdana menteri. Kau juga mengenalnya. Tapi semenjak upacara kelulusan, kami tidak lagi bersama. Dia memilih untuk bersekolah di luar negeri."

Sai diam sebentar. Sakura datang dengan segelas air putih pesanan Sai. Wanita itu mengambil tempat duduk disamping Sasuke. Kedua lelaki itu terdiam, sampai lima menit Sakura duduk bersama, tidak ada yang membuka percakapan.

"Kurasa aku mengganggu kalian," Sakura menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal karena diantara mereka berdua tidak ada yang saling bicara.

Sai menggeleng dengan senyum. "Ini urusan pekerjaan, Sakura," dustanya.

Sakura mengangguk cepat. Ia melirik Sasuke yang melemparkan tatapan menyesal padanya.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan pergi keluar bersama Ino. Sai, apa Ino punya waktu luang?"

Sai tersenyum simpul. "Dia selalu punya waktu untukmu, Sakura. Pergilah. Aku akan mengiriminya pesan singkat nanti kalau kau akan datang."

Sakura mengangguk kecil. Ia melesat pergi untuk mengambil tas dan mantel hangatnya. Sebelum ia bisa menyentuh gagang pintu utama, suara Sasuke menghentikannya.

"Aku akan menjemputmu nanti."

Sakura melambaikan tangannya dan berlalu pergi. Meninggalkan dua lelaki itu untuk melanjutkan pembicaraan mereka.

"Bagaimana kabar Ibumu?" tanya Sai.

Sasuke menghela napas. "Dia baik-baik saja. Dua hari kemarin adalah hari yang panjang. Dia sudah sadar, dan aku memutuskan untuk tetap menahannya disana sampai ia bisa sembuh total."

Sai mengangguk. "Ah, ngomong-ngomong tentang Akasuna itu, dia adalah putra kedua dari Akasuna Yuji. Itu alasannya kenapa Yuji mengundurkan diri. Ini karena kematian putranya," ucap Sai lirih.

Sasuke hanya diam. Ia kembali berkutat pada pikirannya sendiri.

"Sai," panggilnya. Sasuke menarik napas panjang, lalu membuangnya perlahan-lahan. "Kurasa, Gaara menceritakan beberapa poin penting padamu. Apa aku salah?"

Sai terdiam. Sasuke tidak salah menebaknya.

"Aku benar," sanggah Sasuke cepat. Kemudian ia mengusap pelipisnya yang terasa berdenyut. "Kematian Akasuna Sasori karena Uchiha Fugaku."

Dahi Sai berkerut tajam. "Apa?"

"Kau tahu tentang masalah politik? Ini berkaitan dengannya. Yuji adalah saingan berat Ayahku. Mereka berdua berusaha untuk saling menjatuhkan. Aku dilarikan ke luar negeri dalam beberapa waktu yang lama," Sasuke mendesah berat. "Kalau kau tidak percaya, aku punya rekaman videonya. Aku sengaja menghapusnya dari semua CCTV yang ada untuk melindungi Ayahku. Aku minta maaf," lirihnya.

Sai berdeham. Ia menghembuskan napas panjang. Sangat panjang. Sampai membuat Sasuke harus menoleh ke arahnya. "Ini sangat rumit. Tetapi aku mulai mengerti. Ayahmu terkena pelanggaran hukum kalau begini,"

Sasuke mengangguk kecil. "Ya. Maka dari itu, aku melindunginya. Ibuku mungkin akan hancur jika mengetahui kalau orang yang dicintainya mendekam di penjara. Tapi, lagi-lagi kekuasaan Fugaku mengalahkan segalanya. Ia berniat membunuh Ibuku agar pihak Yuji tidak mengetahui kelemahannya."

Sai menggeleng dengan wajah mengeras. "Dia benar-benar terkena pelanggaran hukum yang berat, Sasuke. Kau harus melaporkannya dan menyerahkan bukti itu sendiri pada kepolisian!"

Sasuke terdiam. Ia hanya menghela napas panjang sebagai jawaban.

"Dia akan mendapat balasannya, Sai. Kau tidak perlu khawatir," Sasuke menjawab singkat. Kemudian, ia bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan menepuk bahu Sai yang tidak mengerti dengan ucapan tiba-tiba dari Sasuke. "Semua yang melakukan kejahatan akan mendapatkan balasannya. Percaya padaku."

.

.

"Mungkin lusa dia bisa pulang," Sasuke menceritakan perkembangan Ibunya pada Sakura setelah ia baru saja kembali dari rumah sakit. Sakura menunggunya dirumah dan ia sudah berjanji akan menceritakan kabar terbaru tentang Ibunya.

"Bagaimana kabar Ibumu?" Sasuke balik bertanya ketika ia duduk di kursi kerjanya. Bersama Sakura yang duduk dihadapannya.

"Dia baik-baik saja. Aku baru saja menghubunginya. Mungkin besok kami akan bertemu kalau aku tidak ada rapat," senyumnya terlihat ketika ia memikirkan tentang Ibunya.

"Kau menyayangi Ibumu?"

Sakura mengangguk. "Dia juga termasuk bagian dari diriku. Separuh bagian dari diriku hilang bersama Ayahku dan separuhnya lagi ada bersama Ibuku."

Sasuke diam. Ia tidak menjawab apapun. Oniksnya bergulir untuk menatap layar laptopnya yang berisikan gambar-gambar untuk proyeknya.

"Sial, aku melupakan _hardisk_ itu," gumam Sasuke yang terdengar sampai ke telinga Sakura.

Wanita itu bergegas untuk membantu sang suami mencarikan benda yang dicarinya. Namun nihil. Mereka tidak menemukannya.

"Kurasa tertinggal di mobil," gumam Sasuke tak percaya.

Sakura berdiri dari tempatnya. "Kalau begitu akan kuambilkan," lalu memutar tubuhnya untuk pergi menuju garasi mobil.

"Tidak perlu," Sasuke bangkit dari kursinya dan menepuk kepala Sakura lembut. "Kau tetaplah disini. Biar aku saja yang mencarinya."

Dengan senyum lebar, Sakura membiarkan Sasuke yang pergi ke garasi mobil. Ini sudah jam sembilan malam, Sasuke tidak mungkin tega membiarkan istrinya keluar rumah disaat seperti ini. Udara sangat dingin, dan garasi mobil mereka terbuka. Sakura akan sakit nanti.

Sakura kembali duduk di tempatnya. Kali ini iris teduhnya bergulir untuk memandang laptop besar berwarna hitam milik Sasuke. Ia sangat ingin tahu apa yang dikerjakan suaminya ini. Ia lalu berdiri, berpindah tempat untuk duduk di kursi kebesaran milik suaminya. Dimana sebelumnya Sasuke duduk disana.

Mengambil cangkir tehnya, Sakura mulai membuka satu persatu folder yang ada disana.

Senyumnya mengembang ketika ia mendapati adanya foto-foto masa kecil Sasuke bersama Ibunya disana. Ia tidak bisa menahan senyumnya lebih lebar lagi ketika ia melihat video Sasuke kecil ketika lelaki itu sedang bermain ayunan dengan sang Ibu yang mengambil gambarnya.

Maniknya bergerak untuk melihat video selanjutnya. Senyumnya melenyap ketika perlahan-lahan video itu berputar. Video itu berputar sempurna. Berdurasi sekitar empat puluh menit kurang.

Wajahnya pucat seketika. Ia melihat pintu ruangan terbuka dengan Sasuke yang berdiri di tepi pintu dengan wajah tak kalah pucatnya dengan dirinya.

 **PRAANG**

Cangkir teh itu jatuh sempurna membentur lantai marmer yang dingin. Berkeping-keping hingga berserakan disekitar kaki Sakura. Video itu masih terputar sempurna. Tidak ada celah. Tidak ada yang terpotong. Semuanya terlihat jelas.

Matanya perlahan-lahan mulai memburam. Sekuat tenaga ia bertahan, melihat video itu hingga terputar sampai akhir.

"Sakura?"

Sasuke mendekat namun Sakura mengangkat tangannya untuk menyuruh Sasuke tetap diam di tempatnya.

Tidak ada lagi senyum yang sebelumnya ia tunjukkan. Semuanya lenyap tak berbekas. Wajahnya bertambah pucat seiring video itu mencapai batas akhirnya.

Kedua manik hijau itu masih memaku pada layar laptop dimana video itu menampilkan dua orang yang tengah memperkosa seorang wanita. Dan wanita itu tidak lain adalah dirinya sendiri. Dengan wajah yang tidak tertutupi topeng, ia tahu siapa yang menjadi dalang dibalik semua ini.

Wajahnya berubah kaku. Tubuhnya serasa mati rasa. Sakura merasa tidak sanggup lagi untuk berdiri bahkan menopang tubuhnya sendiri. Video itu berhenti. Sakura mengambil napas panjang. Masih dengan tatapan yang terpaku pada layar laptop itu, ia bersuara rendah.

"Mengapa kaulakukan ini padaku, Sasuke?"

Diam.

Hening.

Tidak ada jawaban.

Hanya helaan napas yang terdengar diantara keduanya.

Sasuke masih bungkam. Dan Sakura masih belum mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap wajah suaminya.

"Mengapa kau menyembunyikan ini?"

Sasuke masih diam.

Kedua tangan Sakura terkepal disisi tubuhnya. Ia mengangkat kepalanya, menatap kosong pada Sasuke yang memandangnya penuh rasa penyesalan.

"Mengapa kaulakukan ini padaku?"

Sakura menahan suaranya untuk tidak terdengar menangis. Atau isakan lainnya. Ia menjaga suaranya untuk tetap tenang dan terkendali.

"Sakura, aku bisa jelaskan," Sasuke tidak bergerak untuk mendekatinya.

Sakura mengangkat sebelah tangannya. Menunjukkan luka goresan bekas percobaan bunuh dirinya pada Sasuke. "Ini. Kau lihat ini," teriaknya dengan mengulurkan tangannya pada Sasuke. "INI KARENAMU! KAU TAHU, HAH!? INI KARENAMU, BRENGSEK!"

Keluar. Meluap-lupa. Sakura tidak bisa lagi menahan amarahnya. Ia melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri kalau Sasuke punya video panasnya. Sempurna. Tidak ada potongan gambar atau wajah sang pelaku yang disamarkan. Semuanya terlihat jelas disana.

Uchiha Sasuke dan Akasuna Sasori. Mereka berdua adalah pelaku utamanya.

Sasuke diam. Ia memandang Sakura dengan tatapan terlukanya. "Maaf. Maaf. Aku berniat untuk menjelaskannya padamu."

Sakura terdiam. Ia memuji dirinya sendiri karena berhasil untuk tidak menangis dihadapan lelaki itu. "Bagus. Sekarang semuanya sudah jelas, tidak ada yang perlu kau jelaskan."

Sakura melangkah, ia berdiri tepat di hadapan Sasuke dan berbisik rendah. Sasuke sampai harus memasang telinganya baik-baik.

"Kau harus membusuk dipenjara untuk selamanya, Uchiha Sasuke," desisnya sinis dan ia melayangkan tangannya hendak menampar pipi pucat lelaki itu. Namun ia tidak bisa. Sakura menahan tangannya tetap melayang di udara. Bahunya bergetar. Wajahnya mulai memerah karena air mata bersiap untuk tumpah.

Sakura pergi begitu saja. Meninggalkan Sasuke bersama serpihan kaca dari cangkir milik Sakura yang pecah berkeping-keping dan berserakan di lantai ruangannya.

Ia hancur. Hancur karena tahu kalau secepat ini ia akan kehilangan.

Ia belum siap.

Dan ia tidak akan pernah siap.

.

.

"Sakura, buka pintunya." Sasuke mengetuk pintu kayu bercat putih gading itu dengan pelan. Berharap kalau Sakura keluar dan bicara dengannya. Namun nihil. Tidak ada suara apapun di dalam. Tidak ada suara tangisan, tidak ada suara teriakan atau jeritan. Tidak ada suara apapun.

Sasuke mulai panik. Ia kembali mengetuk pintu itu dengan keras. Namun tidak ada jawaban. Ia mengambil napas panjang, berpikir haruskah ia mendobrak pintu itu atau membiarkan Sakura di dalam. Ia memilih opsi pertama, ia mendrobak pintu itu dengan keras dan menemukan istrinya tengah duduk bersandar pada kaki ranjang dengan air mata yang masih menetes dan pipinya yang basah.

Tatapan matanya kosong. Sasuke tidak tahu apakah Sakura menyadari kehadirannya.

Ia menepuk-nepuk pipi wanita itu. Nihil. Sakura tidak meresponnya. Sedangkan lelehan air mata itu semakin banyak, menetes ke bawah dan membasahi celana kainnya.

"Sakura, bicara sesuatu padaku," lirih Sasuke ketika ia menarik wanita itu ke dalam pelukannya. Memeluknya erat untuk menyadarkan Sakura dari lamunannya.

"Aku mencintaimu, kau tahu?" suaranya rendah, nyaris berbisik. Sasuke harus memasang telinganya baik-baik agar suara pelan Sakura terdengar. "Tapi kau menghancurkan segalanya."

Masih tanpa isakan. Sakura bernapas tanpa adanya gerakan. Sasuke semakin cemas mengkhawatirkan keadaannya. Sakura juga tidak bergerak ketika ia memeluknya. Tidak menolak atau memberontak.

"Aku tahu, kau menikahiku untuk menghancurkan hidupku lagi. Apa kau bahagia sekarang?"

Sasuke menggeleng. Sekuat tenaga ia menahan bulir air matanya untuk ikut jatuh bersamaan dengan wanita di dalam pelukannya. Ini semua salahnya. Ini semua karena rasa bersalah yang menggerogoti organ dalamnya satu persatu. Rasa bersalah ini tidak akan pernah hilang. Dan Sakura selamanya tidak akan pernah memaafkannya.

Ia tahu, sangat tahu.

Bahunya basah dan Sasuke menyadarinya betul. Ini karena air mata dari Sakura. Wanita itu membiarkannya untuk melihatnya menangis. Menangis tanpa isakan dan raungan seperti apa yang pernah dirinya pikirkan.

"Maafkan aku. Maafkan aku."

Dan mereka menangis bersama. Tenggelam dalam lautan rasa sakit tak berdasar dalam jangka waktu yang lama. Sampai sebuah keajaiban datang untuk menyembuhkan segalanya.

Tapi dimana mereka bisa mencari keajaiban itu?

.

.

 _ **Seminggu kemudian…**_

"Sakura, syukurlah. Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Gaara menyentuh bahu mungil Sakura yang terlihat kaku. Wanita itu menoleh, memberikan anggukan singkat dan kembali fokus ke depan.

Hari ini, keputusan sidang Sasuke mengenai pelanggaran hukum yang ia kerjakan. Sakura datang untuk melihatnya. Melihat bagaimana hukum bertindak sekarang.

Sai duduk agak jauh darinya. Disampingnya, Ino setia menggenggam tangannya. Dan sang Ibu yang duduk di sisi yang lain, sama-sama menggenggam tangannya. Menyalurkan kekuatan yang sebisa mungkin mereka berikan untuk Sakura.

 **TOK TOK TOK**

Palu diketok nyaring. Sakura merasa ketukan palu itu bagaikan terompet kematian untuknya. Ia merasa separuh hatinya hilang bersamaan Sasuke yang mulai pergi menuju penjara bawah tanah.

Hakim memutuskan penjara selama tiga puluh tahun. Bersamaan dengan itu, pengacara pribadi lelaki itu tidak mengajukan keberatan akan keputusan hakim yang tetap.

Sai mendampingi Sasuke pergi. Sakura masih duduk disana membatu dalam diam. Gaara berulang kali mencoba mengajaknya bicara dan Sakura mengabaikannya.

"Aku harus bicara dengan Sasuke," Sakura bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Ino menarik lengannya, menahannya untuk tetap ditempat dan Sakura menggeleng lirih. "Aku harus bicara dengannya."

Ino mendesah berat. Dengan ditemani sang Ibu, Sakura pergi menuju penjara bawah tanah. Sai masih menemani lelaki itu sampai sipir penjara menggembok pintu baja itu dengan kunci.

"Sakura?" Sai menghampirinya dengan wajah terkejut. Sakura hanya mengangguk samar. Dengan langkah mantap, Sakura masuk ke dalam pintu itu setelah petugas membukakan pintu untuknya.

Sasuke tampak terkejut ketika menyadari Sakura yang masuk kali ini. Wajah lelaki itu terlihat buruk dari yang Sakura lihat sebelumnya. Memasang wajah sedatar mungkin, Sakura menyuruh Sasuke untuk duduk dengan dagunya.

"Kita pernah membicarakan ini sebelumnya," menahan suaranya untuk tetap tenang dan terkendali. Sorot mata Sasuke begitu terluka ketika tatapan mereka bertemu. Namun Sakura mengabaikannya.

"Ibumu sudah sembuh. Dia keluar dari rumah sakit dua hari yang lalu," Sakura memandang cincin pernikahannya dengan pandangan mulai memburam. Tetapi berhasil ia kendalikan. "Itu artinya, perjanjian kita selesai. Kesepakatan kita telah berakhir." Perlahan-lahan tapi pasti ia menarik cincin itu dari jari manisnya dan cincin itu terlepas sempurna.

Sakura menaruh cincin itu di atas nakas kecil samping tempat tidur Sasuke. Masih dengan wajah datarnya, Sakura berdiri tegak. Menjulang dihadapan Sasuke yang duduk memaku.

"Semoga kau menyadari perbuatanmu dan membusuk disini atas kesalahanmu, Uchiha."

Sakura menunduk untuk memberi salam terakhir sebelum ia keluar dari ruangan kecil itu. Sebelum kakinya bisa menyentuh lantai luar kamar, ia mendengar suara Sasuke yang berbisik rendah di telinganya.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Sakura keluar ruangan tanpa mengucapkan kata apapun. Membiarkan petugas kembali mengunci kamar itu. Sai sudah mengurus berkas-berkas Gaara dan Sasuke bersamaan. Pihak kepolisian meminta maaf atas kecerobohannya.

Sakura jatuh terduduk di lantai penjara yang dingin. Lorong ini sangat gelap dan hanya lampu kecil diatasnya yang menjadi penerangan di lorong ini. Ia jatuh, menangis pilu di sela-sela rasa sakitnya. Ia memegang dadanya, menahan dirinya untuk tidak menjerit dan ia gagal.

Suara isakannya mungkin bisa terdengar oleh Sasuke di ruangannya. Tapi ia tidak peduli. Yang ia pedulikan adalah bagaimana cara mengeluarkan pisau tajam di dalam hatinya.

.

.

 _Flashback._

Sai menyadari ada yang tidak beres disini. Wajah Yamaji yang pucat dan pria itu berulang kali gelisah di tempat duduknya. Sai menghela napas lelah, ia tahu kalau pria ini ragu untuk jujur padanya.

"Katakanlah. Aku tahu kau tidak ingin menyimpan rahasia ini selamanya."

Yamaji mengangguk kecil. Ia menarik napas panjang dan membuangnya perlahan-lahan.

"Aku punya video dimana Sakura yang menjadi korban pemerkosaan. Bersamaan dengan itu, kau bisa melihat jelas siapa pelakunya."

Alis Sai bertaut tajam. Jadi, selama ini Yamaji mengetahuinya dan dia diam saja?

"Jika, video ini menyebar. Target selanjutnya adalah aku. Uchiha Fugaku akan membunuhku sama seperti ia membunuh Haruno Kizashi."

"Apa?" Sai menggeleng tak percaya. "Uchiha Fugaku dalang dibalik kematian Kizashi?"

Yamaji mengangguk. "Kizashi memutuskan untuk tetap meneruskan kasus ini ke pengadilan. Ingin memberikan pelajaran bagi Uchiha Sasuke. Tapi Fugaku menolaknya, ia menyuruh Kizashi untuk tetap diam dan menutup kasusnya serapat mungkin."

"Polisi mengangapnya sebagai kecelakaan karena rapinya pembunuhan berencana itu. Kizashi dinyatakan tewas dalam kecelakaan karena bukti-bukti mengarah kalau kondisi mobilnya buruk. Tidak terawat dengan baik."

"Dan Sakura tidak mengetahuinya?"

Yamaji menggeleng sedih. "Tidak. Dia tidak tahu apa-apa."

Tiba-tiba Sai teringat sesuatu. Dahinya berkerut tajam dan ia mengusapnya lembut. "Apa target Uchiha Fugaku adalah Haruno Sakura?"

Yamaji menatap Sai dalam. Ada rasa ketakutan dan gelisah yang tersembunyi dimata abu-abu redupnya.

"Sial."

Yamaji menunduk sedih. Ia tidak tahu kalau kasus ini akan berbuntut panjang. Ia tidak tahu kalau nyawa putri sahabatnya akan terancam juga.

"Itu sudah lama. Semenjak kematian Haruno Kizashi, target Uchiha Fugaku adalah Haruno Sakura. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana Sakura bisa lolos selama ini. Aku sudah menutup kasusnya atas permintaan Kizashi karena memikirkan keselamatan Sakura. Kupikir, itu ide yang bagus. Aku bisa membantunya dari jauh, berharap kalau Sakura baik-baik saja. Dan sekarang? Dia menikahi pelaku pemerkosaan itu. Apakah semua akan berjalan baik?"

Sai tampak terdiam. Pertanyaan ini terasa membingungkan untuknya. Selama ini Sasuke terlihat tidak peduli pada Sakura. Tapi jika ia telusuri lebih dalam lagi…

"Kurasa, Sakura akan baik-baik saja," tukas Sai cepat. Menyadari adanya perubahan di wajah sendu Yamaji membuatnya kembali melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Sasuke menjaganya dari Uchiha Fugaku."

"Aku tidak setuju. Selama ini Sasuke berusaha melindungi Ayahnya. Kau bisa tahu dari kematian Akasuna Sasori yang berjarak tidak jauh dari kematian Haruno Kizashi. Sasori adalah teman baik Sasuke, mereka berteman cukup lama. Mungkinkah Sasuke tidak tahu kematian temannya sendiri? Kau bisa menyelidiki hal itu kalau kau mau."

Sai terdiam cukup lama. Helaan napas terdengar mendominasi di ruangan ini.

.

.

Sebenarnya, Sai bisa saja menjerat Uchiha Fugaku untuk bersaksi di depan pengadilan mengenai kejahatannya selama ini. Ia tidak pantas menjadi pemimpin. Sai juga tahu bagaimana kondisi istrinya, Uchiha Mikoto, yang terbaring lemah diatas ranjang rumah sakit bertahun-tahun lamanya. Wanita malang itu hanya mampu menangis ketika mendengar nama suaminya.

Tapi ia tidak punya bukti yang cukup kuat. Yamaji hanya memberikan beberapa dokumen yang cukup menunjang meskipun tidak semuanya lengkap. Sai harus mencarinya sendiri. Dan salah satu kuncinya adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Ia harus bertemu Uchiha Sasuke.

Dia harus bertanya semuanya. Mengapa lelaki itu tetap diam selama bertahun-tahun mengenai kasus ini. Sai juga bisa menjerat Karin karena kasus ini. Tapi wanita itu dilindungi Yamaji, ini atas perintah Kizashi. Agar Karin tidak bicara mengenai yang sebenarnya di pengadilan.

"Kau harus bisa menangkap semua pelakunya, Sai. Aku tidak lagi terikat pada keluarga Haruno mulai saat ini. Aku melepas Karin dan Sakura. Mereka berdua kini ada ditanganmu," Yamaji mengangkat tubuhnya dari atas sofa yang nyaman. Tersenyum ramah pada Sai sebelum ia berpamitan pergi dan keluar dari ruangan.

Sai terdiam. Terlalu banyak pertanyaan yang muncul di dalam kepalanya sampai ia tidak tahu harus menyelesaikan yang mana terlebih dulu.

 _Flashback end…_

.

.

Sakura memutar-mutar cangkir teh lemonnya asal. Ini adalah minggu kedua dimana Sasuke sepenuhnya ditahan. Ia merasa bebas. Ia tidak lagi tinggal dirumah mewah itu. Semuanya terasa menyakitkan.

Ia mengajak Ibunya untuk pindah ke apartemen lamanya. Sakura masih memiliki kuncinya karena hak apartemen itu adalah tetap untuknya. Ia bisa pindah kapan saja yang ia mau. Ia bersyukur, setidaknya finansialnya mencukupi kebutuhannya dengan sang Ibu.

"Sakura? Maaf aku terlambat," Sai menepuk bahu kaku Sakura. Wanita itu hanya mengangguk samar.

"Aku benci pada diriku sendiri. Kenapa juga aku harus mempercayai ucapannya? Kenapa? Ini terlalu naif. Aku terlalu munafik. Aku menyakiti Gaara yang tidak salah apa-apa. Dia membantuku keluar dari klub menjijikan itu."

Sai diam mendengarkan.

"Tetapi dia tidak mau bicara. Dia tidak mau menjelaskan semuanya. Dia menyimpannya hanya karena dia mencintaiku dan tidak ingin aku mengingat itu lagi. Konyol. Dia memalukan," Sakura masih setia memandangi teh lemonnya dengan sorot mata kosong.

Sai menatapnya dengan wajah terluka. Ia tidak mungkin mengecewakan sahabat baik dari kekasihnya ini. Sakura sedang ada di titik terbawah hidupnya. Wanita itu butuh penopang dan setiap ada uluran tangan yang ingin membantunya, Sakura selalu menolaknya.

"Maaf aku datang terlambat," suara lembut berasal dari belakang punggungnya. Tanpa perlu menoleh Sakura tahu siapa sumber suara menenangkan ini. Ia mendengar suara decit kursi yang ditarik dihadapannya dan ia tetap diam.

Sai melempar senyum simpul. Ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk bersalaman dengan wanita cantik paruh baya itu. "Halo, Nyonya Mikoto. Senang melihatmu lebih baik."

Mikoto tersenyum lembut pada Sai. Ia menerima uluran tangan lelaki itu dan melirik Sakura yang tampak tidak menanggapi keberadaannya. Wanita itu masih saja menatap kosong pada cangkirnya. Seolah menutup diri dari segalanya.

"Sakura, putriku. Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Mikoto lembut.

Sakura mendengus malas. Ia mendorong cangkir tehnya dan memandang Mikoto datar. "Perlu kuingatkan satu hal lagi, Nyonya. Satu, aku bukan putrimu. Kau memiliki seorang putra yang kini mendekam di penjara karena dosanya. Kedua, aku bukan lagi bagian dari keluargamu. Jadi, bisakah kita bicara formal layaknya tidak pernah mengenal sebelumnya?"

Mikoto tertohok mendengar kalimat bernada tajam yang Sakura berikan padanya. Nada suaranya terdengar tenang dan terkendali. Tetapi tatapan matanya bagai predator. Tajam dan dingin. Sakura tidak lagi memandangnya lembut. Tidak ada Sakura yang selama ini Sasuke ceritakan padanya. Dia mengerti. Dia sangat mengerti.

"Baiklah, kalau itu maumu," jawab Mikoto dengan senyumnya.

Sakura sempat menahan napasnya. Ia merasa ada genangan air mata yang menumpuk di sudut matanya dan ia memalingkan wajahnya untuk menghapusnya segera.

"Silakan, Nyonya. Pernyataanmu sangat penting untuk menjerat Uchiha Fugaku ke dalam penjara," ujar Sai saat keadaan kembali hening seperti semula.

"Dia berubah. Saat berada di parlemen untuk pertama kalinya, dia berubah. Aku selalu bertengkar dengannya karena aku tidak pernah menginginkannya ada di parlemen. Aku ingin dia tetap berbisnis dan bukan menghabiskan uangnya untuk bisa masuk ke dalam parlemen. Tapi dia bersikeras, dan semenjak saat itu kami tidak lagi ada di satu jalan yang sama."

Sai diam. Ia melirik Sakura yang tampak tidak tertarik dengan penjelasan Mikoto.

"Setiap anggota memiliki lawan. Lawannya adalah Yuji. Yuji memiliki asisten yang handal. Yang selalu bersamanya kemana pun ia berada. Haruno Kizashi," Mikoto menatap Sakura yang kini memalingkan wajahnya untuk menatap mata gelapnya. Tatapan mereka bertemu.

"Kita tahu, Yuji tidak akan lengkap tanpa Haruno Kizashi, bukan? Kurasa, Fugaku mendengarnya. Ia menghancurkan hidup setiap lawannya. Kecelakaan itu, kecelakaan mobil itu bermula karena Fugaku melarang Kizashi untuk bicara. Ia melarang Kizashi untuk membongkar kasus putranya. Itu akan menyeretnya ke hukum dan ia akan dikeluarkan dari parlemen. Nama baiknya akan tercoreng."

Wajah Sakura memucat seketika. Sai meliriknya berulang kali. Memastikan kalau Sakura baik-baik saja. Ini harus segera diselesaikan.

Mikoto membasahi kerongkongannya dengan air putih yang dipesannya. Wajahnya masih terlihat pucat meskipun kondisinya sudah lebih baik. Ia sudah diperbolehkan pulang dan berjalan-jalan untuk menikmati udara segar.

"Akasuna Yuji memiliki putra bernama Akasuna Sasori," suara Mikoto tercekat. "Sasori adalah pelaku utama pemerkosaan itu bersama putraku, Sasuke."

Sakura menunduk. Ia tidak bisa lagi memasang topengnya.

"Fugaku takut, takut kalau Sasori akan bicara pada Yuji mengenai masalah ini. Ia takut kalau Yuji akan melindungi putranya dan pria itu akan menyebarkannya ke publik mengenai kelakuan bejat putranya. Maka dari itu, ia membunuh Sasori. Tepat tiga hari dimana kematian Haruno Kizashi setelahnya."

Sai melihat bahu Mikoto tampak bergetar setelahnya. Wanita itu berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak menangis. Ia melihat dari sisi yang berbeda. Sakura yang mencoba bertahan dengan Mikoto yang berusaha memperbaiki segalanya. Tapi ia tahu, ia akan gagal.

"Target selanjutnya adalah Haruno Sakura," suara Mikoto terdengar hampir seperti isakan. "Aku melarangnya. Aku selama ini diam karena tidak ingin melihat orang yang kucintai mendekam di penjara untuk bertahun-tahun lamanya. Tapi setelah mendengar nama Sakura, aku marah padanya. Aku tidak ingin Fugaku menyentuhnya."

Sakura memalingkan wajahnya. Sai bisa melihat jelas kalau akan ada air mata yang tumpah.

"Fugaku menamparku. Dia menyiksaku. Lalu, Sasuke datang. Aku tidak tahu kalau dia mendengar semuanya. Dia berdebat dengan Ayahnya. Aku tidak tahu apa yang mereka berdua katakan. Tapi yang jelas, semenjak itu aku tahu. Kalau putraku merasa bersalah karena dirimu," Mikoto memaksakan senyum untuk Sakura. "Saat itu ia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk melindungimu."

Sakura menoleh, begitu juga Sai yang tampak terkejut mendengarnya. "Selama ini Sakura baik-baik saja karena Sasuke?"

Mikoto mengangguk sedih. "Dia berusaha untuk melindunginya. Melindungi kami berdua. Aku hancur. Aku hancur melihatnya menjadi sasaran Ayahnya selama bertahun-tahun. Ada saat dimana mungkin aku yang akan meninggal. Jika, itu sampai terjadi, Sasuke yang akan melindungi Sakura untuk selamanya. Sampai Fugaku membusuk dipenjara karena kesalahannya. Dan Sasuke akan ikut bersamanya. Dan ini adalah hari dimana semuanya akan mendapat balasannya."

Sakura menunduk. Ia masih bisa menahan air matanya untuk tetap pada tempatnya.

"Kematian Sasori murni. Polisi melihatnya karena ia menggantung dirinya di kamar apartemennya. Sebenarnya tidak, kau bisa meminta video itu dari Sasuke," Mikoto tersenyum samar pada Sai. Senyumannya tampak kaku. "Kau tahu mengapa aku membantumu saat kau sekarat? Aku mencarimu. Aku mencarimu karena aku tidak tahan melihat Sasuke yang harus mendapat penyiksaan dari Ayahnya selama ini. Aku melihatmu hancur, hatiku hancur. Dan Sasuke juga merasakan hal yang sama. Ia menutup diri dari segalanya. Mencoba untuk membantumu tapi ia tidak bisa menyentuhmu. Aku. Aku yang menjadi pentara kalian selama ini. Maafkan aku."

Isakan itu lolos dari bibirnya. Sakura mengangkat kepalanya. Ia menatap lirih pada bekas goresan pisau di tangannya. Pandangannya memburam seketika. Isakan Mikoto tidak kunjung reda.

"Dan keinginan dia menikahimu awalnya kupikir karena rasa bersalah. Tapi jika aku melihatnya jauh ke belakang, ia benar-benar menyayangimu. Dia melihatmu dari jauh, hanya bisa memandangmu dari jarak jauh. Tidak bisa mendekatimu. Dan satu-satunya cara adalah dengan ini, melakukan perjanjian konyol denganmu," suara Mikoto serak terdengar. Wajah Sakura mulai memerah. "Tapi Sasuke tidak tahu cara menunjukkannya padamu. Dia tidak bisa. Dia sudah merusak hidupmu. Dia mengambil Ayahmu. Dia mengambil masa depanmu. Sasuke merusak segalanya. Dan selamanya dia akan menjadi penjahat yang tak termaafkan olehmu. Dia tahu itu,"

Mikoto menutup mulutnya untuk menghentikan suara isakannya. "Aku tahu, kau membencinya. Ia membuatmu hancur. Tapi percayalah, kau seharusnya juga membenciku. Aku yang mendukungnya selama ini. Aku yang selalu memberinya saran agar dirinya tidak hancur. Dan aku tahu mengenai ide konyolnya. Tapi aku tetap menyetujuinya. Aku berharap kau mencintainya suatu saat ini. Menyadari bagaimana caranya memandangmu selama ini."

Sakura menunduk. Tidak bisa lagi menyembunyikan topeng tegarnya. Ia ikut menangis. Bahunya bergetar dan suara isakan Mikoto semakin terdengar kencang. Sai hanya bisa diam, ia tahu kedua wanita ini sama-sama hancur.

"Maafkan aku. Seharusnya, aku mengatakan ini sejak pertama kali kita bertemu. Aku seharusnya mengatakan ini sebelum semuanya terlambat. Dan maksudku untuk menyuruhmu datang tanpa Sasuke sebelum operasi itu adalah ini. Aku ingin menjelaskan semuanya."

Sakura mendongak. Ia menghapus sudut matanya yang berair dan tersenyum kaku. "Terima kasih. Tapi maaf, aku harus pergi." Sakura mengangguk singkat pada Sai dan ia berbalik untuk pergi.

Mikoto menutup wajahnya. Bahunya bergetar hebat dan suara isakan kecil lolos dari bibirnya. Sai hanya mampu mengusap lembut bahu wanita rapuh ini dengan lembut.

.

.

 **TOK TOK TOK**

Bunyi palu dibunyikan nyaring. Sai menghela napas panjangnya. Masalahnya sudah selesai. Ia melirik Sasuke yang memasang wajah datar ketika hakim memutuskan hukuman untuk sang Ayah, Uchiha Fugaku tadi. Sai belum melakukan apa-apa, tetapi Sasuke sudah maju lebih dulu untuk menarik sang Ayah ikut masuk ke neraka bersamanya.

Seringai Sasuke timbul ketika Fugaku menoleh ke arahnya. Meskipun Sai tahu, Sasuke sedang membohongi dirinya sendiri. Petugas membawa Fugaku ke ruang bawah tanah. Sama seperti dirinya.

"Sasuke," panggil Sai. Dengan tangan terbogol erat, Sasuke hanya bisa bergumam singkat menyahuti panggilan SAi.

"Apa kau melakukan ini semua?"

Sasuke mengangguk samar. "Aku menyerahkan seluruh bukti-bukti yang selama ini aku simpan untuk melindungi Sakura dan Ibuku. Ibuku sudah sembuh, ia akan terbang ke Berlin untuk menenangkan diri. Dan Sakura … setidaknya dia sudah aman," lirih Sasuke.

"Bagaimana dengan Karin?"

Sasuke menghela napas panjang. "Ia sudah mendapat balasannya. Ia mencoba melarikan diri ke luar negeri untuk bisa membawa seluruh hartanya ke sana. Tapi aku menyuruh anak buahku untuk tetap menahannya di tempat tersembunyi sampai aku bebas nanti."

Sai mengangguk samar. Ia ikut duduk bersandar bersama Sasuke. Tampak penjaga siap membawa Sasuke ikut bersamanya namun Sai menghentikannya dengan isyarat tangannya.

"Kenapa kau membantuku untuk memecahkan masalah ini? Kenapa kau melemparkan ini pada Gaara?"

Sasuke mengangkat bahunya. "Kau cerdas. Kau tahu kalau orang yang ada dibalik video itu adalah aku. Aku merubah segalanya. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana aku bisa menuruti kemauan Karin untuk menghancurkan Sakura. Karin adalah teman baikku dulu. Dia sering menangis karena menceritakan masalah Ibu dan Ayah yang tidak ingin dia lahir di dunia ini."

Sai mendengus. "Kau hebat dalam memanipulasi segalanya,"

Sasuke tersenyum samar. "Ya. Dan aku akan selalu berdosa untuk segalanya. Aku mengancurkan hidup seorang wanita baik-baik yang tidak tahu apapun tentang kehidupan kelam orang tuanya."

"Jadi, kau memperkosa Sakura untuk membalaskan dendam Karin?"

Sasuke mengangguk."Aku tidak terima Karin diperlakukan seperti itu karena dia teman yang notabene anak nakal, ia mudahnya menerimanya. Dan aku tidak. Aku melihat Sakura sebagai wanita baik-baik. Tapi sampai detik ini, pandanganku padanya tetap sama. Dia tetap wanita yang baik."

Suara Sasuke berubah dalam dan serak. "Dan aku bukan lelaki yang baik. Aku bukan orang baik."

"Aku tahu Karin menipu segalanya ketika aku tidak sengaja mendengar ucapan Gaara yang menemui Karin keesokan harinya di taman sekolah. Karin menipu kami. Dia menipuku. Aku bingung, mengapa ia tampak bahagia ketika aku menyetujui keinginannya. Aku bodoh sekali," Sasuke menertawakan dirinya sendiri. Ia kemudian menarik napas panjang lalu membuangnya kasar.

"Bagaimana kabar Sakura?"

"Kau tahu, dia juga hancur," Sai menjawab dengan wajah sedih. "Dia mencoba kuat. Dia wanita yang kuat, Sasuke. Aku akan selalu mengawasinya untukmu."

Sasuke tersenyum samar. "Jaga dia untukku. Jangan sampai dia melakukan tindakan nekat itu hanya karena diriku lagi. Dulu Ibuku yang menyelamatkannya, tapi sekarang? Aku tidak yakin."

Sai mengangguk. Ia menepuk bahu tegap Sasuke. "Aku harus kembali. Jaga dirimu baik-baik. Tenang saja, semua akan berakhir indah. Tetaplah percaya pada dirimu sendiri."

"Terima kasih," Sasuke memaksakan seringai kecil untuk Sai. "Dan maaf untuk segalanya."

Sai terkekeh. "Aku tidak akan pernah menjadi detektif jika kau adalah lawanku saat ini. Kau lebih hebat dariku ternyata."

Sasuke hanya menggeleng dengan senyum samar. Petugas sudah bersiap untuk membawanya kembali ke penjara.

Sai menunggu Sasuke di depan pintu pengadilan. Petugas membawanya di kedua sisi tubuhnya. Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya, ia melempar senyum kecilnya pada Sai.

"Aku titip Sakura padamu. Jaga dia seperti kau menjaga Ino."

Sai mengangguk cepat. Ia membiarkan petugas itu membawa Sasuke kembali. Sai tahu, Sasuke memasang topengnya untuk kesekian kalinya selama ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Satu bulan kemudian…_

Sasuke baru saja bangun dari tidurnya. Badannya terasa sakit dan nyeri di beberapa titik tertentu. Kasur ini benar-benar tidak nyaman. Keras dan kaku. Sasuke tidak tahu kalau neraka kecil yang ia sebut dengan penjara ini menyakitkan.

Suara pintu terbuka membuatnya menoleh. Petugas dengan pakaian birunya datang untuk memasang borgol untuknya. Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya, ia hendak bertanya namun petugas itu memotongnya.

"Ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu. Kau akan bebas sebentar lagi," jawabnya yang justru membuat Sasuke mendengus karena kata-kata konyolnya.

Petugas itu membawanya menuju tempat penerimaan tamu khusus narapidana. Ketika pintu hitam itu terbuka, Sasuke menemukan Sakura yang duduk dengan wajah datarnya bersama Sai yang kini tersenyum lebar ke arahnya.

"Duduklah, Sasuke. Kita harus bicara," Sai menyuruh petugas itu untuk pergi. Tanpa melepas borgol dari tangannya, Sasuke menurutinya. Ia duduk dihadapan Sakura yang memilih untuk tidak menatapnya.

"Sakura?"

Sakura memainkan tangannya. Sasuke tahu, wanita itu memakai jam tangan untuk menutupi bekas luka di pergelangan tangannya.

"Kau tidak lakukan apapun untuk menghabisi nyawamu sendiri, 'kan?" suara Sasuke tampak bergetar ketika ia menyadari ada yang Sakura sembunyikan darinya.

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya, ia memandang Sasuke datar dan tangannya bergerak untuk melepas jam tangan hijau itu dari tangannya yang lain.

Sakura mengulurkan tangan itu. Sasuke bisa melihatnya kalau wanita itu tidak melakukan apa-apa yang membahayakan dirinya sendiri. Hanya bekas goresan beberapa tahun lalu yang masih membekas ditangannya.

"Aku tidak lakukan apapun," ucap Sakura datar. Ia kembali menarik tangannya. Memasang kembali jam tangannya dalam diam.

Ruangan kembali senyap. Sai memilih untuk duduk di samping Sakura. Oniks gelap Sasuke bergulir untuk memandang lelaki yang memiliki umur sama dengannya.

"Kau bebas. Aku sudah berbicara pada hakim mengenai pembebasanmu, Sasuke. Kau bebas tak bersyarat," Sai tersenyum cerah ketika menyadari raut wajah kebingungan Sasuke yang terlihat jelas disana.

"Mengapa bisa?"

Sai melirik Sakura yang masih diam. Wanita itu memilih untuk memandang lurus ke depan. Dimana wajah Sasuke yang menjadi objek pandangannya.

"Sakura mencabut tuntutannya padamu. Dia mengambil berkas itu dari kepolisian dan membebaskanmu tanpa syarat."

Kini giliran oniks Sasuke beralih menatap mata hijau milik istrinya itu. Sakura hanya diam saja. Ia kemudian membuka tas kecilnya. Mengeluarkan sebuah amplop dengan logo resmi sebuah rumah sakit didepan amplop itu.

Sasuke menerimanya dalam diam. Ia mencoba membukanya dengan kondisi tangannya yang tengah terkunci erat.

Dengan tak sabar, Sasuke membukanya. Ia mulai membaca isi surat itu. Oniksnya melebar ketika mendapati hurup-hurup yang ia baca memiliki arti tersendiri. Ia menaruh surat itu diatas pangkuannya dan memandang Sakura dalam.

Sai tersenyum lebar. Ia mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Sasuke. "Kau akan jadi Ayah!" serunya yang membuat tubuh Sasuke terasa kaku ditempatnya.

Sakura menghela napas panjangnya. Ia masih belum berbicara apapun. Sasuke melirik amplop itu ketika menemukan ada benda kecil panjang yang tersembunyi didalamnya. Ia mengambilnya, menemukan benda itu menunjukkan dua garis merah.

"Aku hamil," suaranya terdengar dalam. Sakura masih memandang oniks gelap Sasuke yang melebar ketika suara Sakura yang dalam serasa menarik kesadarannya. "Aku tidak ingin anakku lahir tanpa Ayah," paraunya.

Sasuke terdiam. Ia menaruh benda itu diatas amplop itu dan memandang Sakura lekat-lekat.

Sakura mengusap wajahnya. Ia menarik napas panjang, lalu membuangnya perlahan-lahan. Kemudian, ia menyunggingkan senyum kecil. Senyum yang selalu Sasuke rindukan setiap malamnya.

"Aku kalah dengan perasaanku sendiri, Sasuke. Apa kau dengar itu? Aku kalah. Aku sudah kalah telak,"

Sasuke terdiam. Tatapan matanya fokus menatap iris hijau sang istri yang mulai melembut.

"Kau masih punya kesempatan untuk memperbaiki segalanya," senyumnya mulai timbul. "Aku memaafkanmu. Dan kau bisa memulainya dengan menjadi Ayah yang baik untuk anakku, bukan?"

Sasuke tidak bisa lagi menahan air matanya. Ia hampir saja menangis disini jika ia tidak bisa mengendalikannya. Ia menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya sebentar. Lalu, kembali mendongak. Memberikan Sakura senyum lembut.

"Terima kasih. Terima kasih untuk segalanya."

.

.

.

.

End.

.

.

.

.

Author Note:

10.942 without Author Note's. Dengan resmi, Chandelier dinyatakan tamat. Yeay!

Maafkan untuk typo dan teman-temannya. Saya sudah mengeceknya. Dan maaf kalau masih ada yang ketinggalan. Dengan ini, tinggal Innocence yang masih tersisa satu chapter lagi :")

Mungkin kalian bingung kenapa Fugaku mau membunuh Sakura seperti yang dia lakukan terhadap Kizashi? Itu karena jika pihak lawan berhasil menyusup masuk ke dalam masa lalu putranya, mereka akan tahu kalau Sasuke pernah memperkosa wanita tak bersalah dan dia adalah putri dari Kizashi. Jadi, kalau sampai publik mengetahuinya, Fugaku akan terancam buruk di parlemen dan mata publik.

Well, terima kasih bagi yang sudah fave, follow, dan sebagainya. Terima kasih! Maaf mengecewakan untuk chapter ini. Semoga kalian tetap suka!

Lots of Love

Delevingne


End file.
